


Don't Look Away

by judybrowneyes



Category: Star Trek The Original Series
Genre: Away Mission Gone Wrong, Close Friendship, First Contact, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mysterious illness, Worried Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judybrowneyes/pseuds/judybrowneyes
Summary: An Away Mission to a new planet proves to be much more than a simple First Contact for Jim and Bones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added for other chapters.

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 1**

**"The Gem Cannot be Polished without Friction, nor man**

**Perfected without trials."**

**Chinese Proverb**

It was mid-way into Alpha shift and Jim sat in the Captain's chair metaphorically twiddling his thumbs. He looked around at his Alpha crew again and saw that they were very busy doing their assigned duties. Mentally he sighed. He was bored; yes indeed, extremely bored. Since this mission had started everything on board ship had been quiet, predictable and sane. Not to his liking, he admitted ruefully to himself. It was not in him to be happy with routine and sameness on board the ship; he liked, nay, he loved action! It was an admirable trait in a starship Captain, but one which Bones deeply disapproved of. Bones liked nothing better than a quiet, peaceful life aboard ship, with no crew injuries, no galactic crisis, no having to patch up the Captain from an away mission gone wrong, or from an angry alien life form who took exception to whatever Jim was doing at the time.

Aaaaand speaking of the Georgian devil himself, Bones came walking in through the lift door with his usual mid-morning Sick Bay report. "Hey Bones." Jim looked at him with relief; at last, someone to distract him.

Bones looked at him knowingly, reading Jim like an open book. "Morning, Captain." He grinned, blue eyes gleaming. "Anything interestin' out there, Jim?" He motioned to the large view screen.

Jim turned hazel eyes, with, it must be admitted, a bit of desperation in them, on him. "Nothing, Bones, and I do mean nothing." He turned to Spock. "Anything we should check out on the scanners, Mr. Spock?"

"Nothing, Captain."

"See Bones? Nothing."

Leonard patted the broad gold shoulders consolingly. "Enjoy it while you can, Jimbo. Things will change soon enough. They always do."

As if on cue, Uhura turned to the Captain. "Sir, there is message for you and Dr. McCoy from Admiral Boyce. He requests you take it in your Ready Room."

Jim turned in his chair, surprise on his face. "From SFM for me also, Uhura?"

"Yes Captain. Admiral Boyce specifically asked for both of you."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Pipe it to my Briefing Room. Dr. McCoy and I will be there in a minute."

"Aye, Captain."

Spock came up to the Captain's chair. "I do not understand why Admiral Boyce would not include me in his message to you and Dr. McCoy, Captain."

Bones smirked. "Well, Spock. Since he's SFM, he's more my Admiral than yours."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware that the Admirals of Star Fleet "belonged" to anyone in particular, Dr. McCoy."

"Well, that goes to show ya, Spock. Now you know."

Spock turned puzzled eyes to Jim. "Captain?"

"He's teasing you, Spock," Jim said grinning, and pulled Bones, who was having way too much fun, away and dragged him to the Briefing Room.

The big comm unit in the middle of the table always stayed on. Admirals were wont to call at all hours of the ship's day or night for any reason and they did not like to be kept waiting. The message transfer from Uhura's board happened instantly. Admiral Boyce's genial face came on. "Good morning, Captain, Leonard."

"Admiral. Always a pleasure, Sir. What can we do for you?" Leonard glancing at Jim saw that the golden gleam in his hazel eyes was back. The Captain's boredom had been banished with the promise of something to do.

"I have a mission for you and the doctor, Captain. I ran it by Admiral Nogura and he's signed off on it. Admiral Komack was reluctant at first, but I convinced him." The serene look on Dr. Boyce's face tickled Jim. Komack was a royal pain under almost every circumstance, and the fact that Dr. Boyce had gotten the best of him gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his command heart and soul.

"Of course, Admiral Boyce. We're at your disposal."

"We had a request from the planet Beta Niobe Prime, Captain, Doctor. They have sent out feelers about joining the Federation. They've had warp drive for two generations, and although the Federation has made tentative overtures to the planetary governors for a meet and greet, they've always either ignored or rebuffed us. Now it seems they've changed their minds. They've requested a visit and they're very adamant that it's purely an informal first contact. They haven't said they're ready to join, only that they're willing to talk about it."

"Why Medical, Admiral?" Bones leaned forward to ask.

"According to what they've told us, they'd like the Federation to assess their readiness to join us in several areas, Medical being one of them and Diplomacy the other. That's where you come in, Captain."

"Me?" Jim asked. "I'm no diplomat, Admiral."

"Exactly," Boyce said. "Diplomats talk and talk and say little, what we want is for you to talk and say a lot. Say what you will, Captain, you've accomplished great things with planetary governments. You don't have the reputation for having a silver tongue for nothing. "

"Well, thank you, Admiral. I do my best." Jim grinned.

Bones snorted softly. "Just what is it we're supposed to accomplish down there?"

'Impress upon them the advantages of belonging to the Federation; first rate education for their children, the latest medical advancements, Star Fleet protection, travel opportunities, trade with other worlds, etc. You know the drill, Captain. From what I understand, the Beta Niobians have a history of isolationism, but now it seems they're beginning to reach to others outside their solar system."

"And what is Medical's role in this, Dr. Boyce?" Bones asked.

"Your role is really the more important, Leonard. The Beta Niobians seem to be more interested in Medical than anything else we have to offer. Maybe it's because they are humanoid and very similar to humans in their anatomy. So you're basically going to observe their Medical facilities and offer your expertise and encouragement if they ask. You can also tell them about the level of medical advancements we have in the Federation, the exchange of medical information we're enjoying with hundreds of worlds, and answer any questions they may have."

"When do we go, Admiral?" Jim asked.

Boyce toggled his comm. "I've sent coordinates to your board, Captain, and the file of information we currently have on Beta Niobe, you'll get that also, Leonard. I want you to start immediately. You'll leave Mr. Spock in charge of the ship, Captain. He's to orbit the planet while you're down planet; we can't be too careful. Humanoid or not, this is an unknown civilization after all and we're not about to leave you and Dr. McCoy, two of Star Fleet's greatest assets, alone on a planet we know very little about. Oh, and you will take security down with you, Captain. According to what we know, having an entourage accords you status on Beta Niobe. Be sure the security team is not in their red shirts, they're just part of your entourage. We don't want to alarm the planetary high ups. And by the way, you will need the universal translator implants. The Niobians are humanoid, but their language is very different from Standard. I'm sending you the their language algorithms we have on file for your universal translators."

"Yes, Sir."

"I think that's all for now. You should reach Beta Niobe in a couple of days. Bring yourselves up to speed with the information I've sent you. Dr. McCoy, your medical credentials are impressive, so make sure the Niobians know all about them. They seem to be very status conscious."

To Jim's amusement, Leonard flushed. In spite of his prodigious medical knowledge, accolades, medals, and impressive medical credentials, Bones was the most modest of men. He never felt that he was somehow special and receiving the recognition he so richly deserved made him very uncomfortable.

"Yes, Admiral," Leonard said grudgingly.

Boyce exchanged a knowing glance with Jim over the comm. "Let me know when you're in orbit around Beta Niobe, Captain. We'll speak more then. Boyce out."

Jim leaned back in his chair. "This should prove to be an interesting away mission, Bones. A new planet and its people is always something to look forward to."

Leonard grunted. "Yeah, I guess."

"Bones! It'll be great, you'll see." Jim clasped him on the shoulder. He looked down at his padd. "I think we'll take Giotto, Lt. Bardoli, and Lt. Carver as security." He looked at Bones. "How have Bardoli and Carver performed in the field, Bones? Any reports from Lt. Commander Giotto? Any injuries?" Being a security officer was a high risk business, but Giotto trained his men well, and kept a close eye on them.

Leonard checked his medical records. "No, there's nothing negative about them from Giotto, their performance reviews are good and no injuries. I'm sure I would have heard if there were any concerns about either of them. "

"Good. It sounds like his mission could go south quickly if we're not careful. We'll have a full briefing in the morning. Giotto, Spock, Bardoli, Carver, you and me. I want us to go over the information the Admiral gave us very closely. An isolationist and status conscious civilization that suddenly wants contact with the Federation sounds an alarm in my gut," Jim said.

Leonard nodded. He had learned through the years of serving with Jim, never to discount his gut feelings. Jim had an acute atavistic sense of danger and also a well-developed sense of when things were "not quite right." His crew, and even the ever-logical Spock who didn't believe in "gut feelings", had learned early on to pay attention when Jim's internal radar pinged.

"I'll have a report for you in the morning, Jim, and I'll also touch base with Frank about the two officers and have that as well."

"Thanks, Bones." Jim stood and stretched. "Guess I better get back to the bridge and finish off the paperwork Janice brought me early this morning." He grimaced and Leonard smiled in sympathy.

"It seems as if I just turned them all in and here they are again. It's the quarterly reports for all the departments so I have to go through them with a fine tooth comb or else I'd let Spock do them. He seems to enjoy paperwork for some reason. If I felt that I could ever finish with it, it'd be different, but it's never ending. Fleet paperwork keeps multiplying, just like tribbles."

Leonard laughed. "I know Jim. I have my own to deal with, probably not as quite as much as you do, but SFM always has to have every single report in triplicate. It's a pain. At least you have Spock and Janice to help you. I have me, myself, and I to do it all, so put on your big boy briefs and get to it. If you don't do them now you'll have to do them when we get back and there'll be a backlog for you to get through."

"I know it," Jim sighed. "Alright Bones, when you're right you're right. I'll go do them." Jim frowned, thinking about what Bones had just said. "If Medical paperwork is getting to be too much, I can assign a part time yeoman to help you, Bones. I don't want you bogged down with all that, your time and expertise are too valuable to spend it doing paperwork. "

"Thanks Jim. I'll let you know if it's getting to be too much. Appreciate the offer though."

"Just let me know. Do you want to meet for dinner later?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. See you in the mess."

Jim went back out to the bridge. "Spock, you have the con. I'll be in my Briefing Room working on those reports. Also, notify Lt. Commander Giotto, Lieutenants Bardoli, and Carver that there will be a briefing at 09:00 tomorrow. I also need you and Dr. McCoy to be there."

"Aye, sir."

Jim pivoted on his boot heel to go back to the Briefing Room and said over his shoulder, "Spock, please ask Yeoman Rand to bring me a sandwich and salad. I'll work through lunch and maybe I can finish those reports by this afternoon."

"Yes, Sir. I'll see to it."

Jim worked steadily through the small mountain of padds until he reached the last one. He gave a sigh of relief as he signed the last one. He looked at his chronometer and saw that Alpha shift was over. It had taken all afternoon to finish his entire quarterly reports; he needed a shower and a change into more comfortable clothes before he met Bones for dinner. He went back to the bridge and logged out of Alpha shift, greeted his Beta shift crew and headed for his cabin. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he commed Bones that he was on his way to the mess. He stopped on his way to knock on Spock's door to see if he'd like to join them, but there was no answer; he was probably already eating dinner.

He stopped at the door of the mess which was, as usual, filled with Alpha shift off duty personnel. He saw that Bones was already there with Spock as he made his way to them, stopping to chat and greet his crew members. That's why Jim almost always ate in the crew mess, it kept him connected with his crew and his people always enjoyed any attention from their Captain. He also made it a point to alternate his bridge duty shifts for the same reason.

He made his way down the food line, picking choices that Bones would not grouse about and sat down.

"Captain," Spock said politely.

Bones glanced at his tray and nodded, eating at his own grilled chicken salad. "You're doing better with your food choices, Jim," he said approvingly.

"I'm trying, Bones," Jim sighed. Ordinarily when Jim was not at home and enjoying his mother's delicious cooking, he cared little what he put in his mouth. Bones had sat him down not long ago, after a particularly stressful mission, and pointed out to him how when he was stressed he tended to avoid food, and when he was happy he tended to over eat, especially sweets. All he asked, Bones told his Captain, was for Jim to be more mindful about his eating habits, and this Jim was trying to do.

Conversation became general. Jim brought Spock up to speed about Admiral Boyce's new orders and the planned mission to Beta Niobe Prime. Spock nodded when told that security would accompany him and Bones. "It's a wise and necessary precaution, Captain, with a new planet and a new civilization that has been singularly isolationist until now. One has to wonder why the sudden change in policy. To my knowledge, Klingons and Romulans are not interested in that area of space; there is nothing of any great value in the area and politically the planet is unimportant."

"Yes, that's what Admiral Boyce briefing notes said, but the Federation doesn't want to turn down overtures from planets that want to join us, although the sudden change in their policy is odd," Jim mused. "By the way, Spock, I'm going to forward those to you. If you see anything of note in them let me know right away."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough when we get down there," McCoy sighed. He hated away missions, had always hated them. In his opinion, they seldom led to anything good, and the hazards always outweighed the good, as far as Jim was concerned. There was never any keeping Jim on board the ship even though Command discouraged the Captains accompanying most away mission teams. These orders from Admiral Boyce were the exception rather than the rule.

"I hope, Doctor, that you will read the briefing notes most carefully. It may be that what the Beta Niobians seek will have more to do with your area of expertise than with the Captain's," Spock said, and steepled his fingers together. "I suggest that you carry a full medical kit with you as well as your medical data padd."

"I was gonna do that anyway without your sayin' so, Spock, so don't you talk like I don't know my business." McCoy growled and frowned fiercely at him. 

"Gentlemen," Jim warned before Spock came back with a rejoinder. "Enough. We'll talk about all this tomorrow morning at the briefing.'

"Yes, Captain." Spock's smooth baritone was unperturbed.

"Okay, Jim." Bones bit his lip, but said nothing more."


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 2**

**"We shall not cease from exploration**

**And the end of all our exploring**

**Will be to arrive where we started**

**And know the place for the first time."**

**T. S. Eliot**

 

Jim had a quick breakfast in his quarters, replicating some toast, coffee and orange juice and then reported to the bridge. It was going to be a very busy day. He sat in the Captain's chair and looked around at his busy crew already on task at their respective stations. "Report, Mr. Spock."

"We are proceeding on schedule to Beta Niobe, Captain. Our ETA remains the same. All briefing notes have been dispatched to the away team. Dr. McCoy's notes have not been submitted to me, but he indicated that he would present them to us at the briefing." Spock still sounded, as much as a Vulcan could, disgruntled. Jim knew he was not happy that he'd been excluded from the First Contact Team. Spock's insatiable curiosity was never keener than when there was a new civilization or planet on the ship's agenda to explore.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." He turned to his communication chief. "Lt. Uhura, are the universal translators ready to be implanted?"

"Yes, Captain. All Beta Niobian language algorithms have been uploaded into the universal translator modules. Dr. McCoy will implant them subcutaneously at the briefing. Would you like for me to be present to point out any possible problem areas within the current known vocabulary?"

Jim nodded thoughtfully. "I think that's a good idea, Lieutenant. Language misunderstandings are not something I want to deal with. I know its short notice, but could you have something for this morning's briefing at 0900?"

"Yes, Sir. I can at least have a preliminary report. I'll comm the rest of my findings to all of you before you leave the ship."

"Excellent, Uhura. Thank you. If you need to, bring in a relief until after the briefing."

"I'll do that, Captain." She toggled her switch board and her relief arrived quickly. She moved away from her station with her padd, her dark head already bent, her long fingers flying.

At precisely 0900 hours Jim walked into his briefing room with Spock and Uhura. Bones, Scotty, Giotto, Bardoli and Carver were already seated and waiting. "Gentlemen, let's get started. We'll start with Dr. McCoy's information about the Beta Niobian physiology and appearance. Unfortunately, we don't know much about their culture, but that will soon be remedied. Dr. McCoy?"

McCoy picked up his padd. "I've sent all of you my notes, but let me summarize briefly. The Niobians are humanoid, very much like us in appearance. Once more, we've encountered another sentient species with the same anatomical structure as our own, including two arms, two legs and a face with two eyes above a nose and mouth. Their internal organs are also almost identical to our own, however, they don't have floating ribs, a spleen, nor do they have a vestigial appendix. Guess their evolution took care of unneeded organs. Don't ask me how Admiral Boyce got that information, but somehow he did," he added, his blue eyes twinkling. "If it's medical advice they're after, this makes it a whole lot easier for SFM. Now as far as we know, there are only two separate races, probably because Beta Niobe only has two distinct continents. I'm not sure how similar the two races are in appearance to each other, but I guess we'll soon find out. From the few holos I received from Admiral Boyce, I'm extrapolating the following, so take this with a grain of salt until we know for sure. Their weight, hair and eye color are commensurate with our own. They all appear to have very long hair, mostly dark, which they keep tied back and that goes for both the men and the women. Also, all the holos show them dressed in similar styles. There's not much difference between their clothing; long loose pants with long over tunics; the women's in bright vibrant colors and the men's in neutrals. The women wear jewelry; earrings and bracelets, the men don't." He looked up at Jim. "That's about all I have for you, Captain, it's not much, but that's all we know."

Jim looked over to Uhura and saw she was still working. "Thanks, Bones. There are a few things I'd like to address before we hear from Lt. Uhura." He turned to Giotto. "Frank, make sure all of you have your boot knives with you, you too, Bones."

"Jim…," Bones murmured in protest. "There's really no point to my taking the boot knife. I'm not very proficient with a knife, except during surgery of course."

Jim looked sternly at him. "No exceptions, Dr. McCoy. You will take that boot knife; understood?"

Leonard nodded reluctantly. "Alright, Jim, I'll carry it." He sighed and exchanged a knowing glance with Scotty. When Jim got that tone of command in his voice, there was no point in arguing.

"Good." Jim smiled sunnily at him. "We'll carry our communicators and phasers strapped on our belts and Dr. McCoy will implant the universal translators subcutaneously as soon as Lt. Uhura finishes with her report. Spock, I'd like for us to try the new bio monitors that Star Fleet Medical sent us. We haven't had an opportunity to try them yet, so now is as good a time as any. They're supposed to be able to locate crew down planet even from a ship's orbital position, so let's find out if that's true." He turned to the doctor. "Bones, what do you think? Can you implant them and do you think they'll work and Spock can keep track of us?"

"I don't see why not, Jim. SFM has tested them extensively on Earth, but as the flag ship, we're the first ones to be given the opportunity to use them on an away mission. This will be a good beta test."

Uhura looked up. "I'm ready, Captain," she said.

"Go ahead, Uhura."

"I've sent a copy of my report to your padds. This is very preliminary, but I did find one or two things that are important. First, all of my extensive computer searches of the Niobian language indicate that the Niobians have no comparable analogs for the following vocabulary words: treaty, festivities, friend or friendship, lies, marriage, mammals, love or making love, fatigue, and about 45 other words that I've sent to your padds. What this means is that even though they look like us, in many instances they don't share the same cultural mores as Terrans. There will be instances when we will not have the same frame of references, so please be very careful what you say until you're sure everyone means the same thing." She sighed a little. "As far as I can tell from their language algorithms, Captain, the women are subservient to the men. A woman's relationship with a man is described with a word that's a combination of both our words 'master' and 'protector.' She looked up from her add. "Because of this, please don't address women until you're sure the men are okay with it."

"T'wd be dangerous to do otherwise, lads, no matter how lovely the lassies may be," Scotty told the young officers.

"Good to know, Lieutenant, and Mr. Scott is correct. As several First Contact teams have discovered to their detriment, some alien cultures are very possessive and territorial about the females of their species," Jim said, looking down at the vocabulary list. He met Bones' eyes and nodded. This was going to be more difficult than anticipated. Just because the Niobians looked like Terrans, didn't mean they were similar in every way. The possibility for misunderstanding grew exponentially when First Contact teams assumed they were being understood when in fact, they were not.

Jim looked to Giotto and his men. "Frank, it would be better if you and your men didn't participate in any conversations until we're on more solid ground with the Niobians. I'm not sure what their take on an entourage is, but we'll err on the side of caution and only Bones and I will speak at first."

Giotto nodded. "I agree, Captain." He looked sternly at his men. "Bardoli and Carver, you got that?"

"Yes, Chief," they chorused.

"Probably you should talk first, Jim, until we find out it's okay for the rest of us to speak. You've been designated as the leader, so we'll take our cues from you."

"That's probably wise, Captain," Spock said. "I am sure the Niobian leader will indicate by his actions what the protocol should be for your entourage."

Jim nodded. "Mr. Spock, please have Stores outfit us with three sets of Niobian clothing. I'm not sure how long our stay will be, but that should be sufficient. I'm also not sure if after the initial meeting there will be a more formal one, but maybe another set of clothing made with a richer fabric will suffice."

Spock made a note in his padd. "I'll see to it as soon as our briefing is over, Captain."

Frank Giotto spoke up. "Sir, I think it would be wise to have some sort contingency plan in case things don't go well. You know how difficult it's been when we've been on away missions and we can't beam up or contact the ship for some reason."

Jim frowned. "Starship protocol dictates that two missed check-ins with the ship during an away mission, constitutes a missing crew emergency and a search must begin." He turned to Spock. "What do you think, Spock? I'm not sure what we can do if something like that happens. We'll have our bio monitors and our communicators, but nothing is full proof."

"Let me look into the surrounding terrain from where you will beam in Captain. Perhaps we can designate a rendezvous point if anything goes wrong."

"A plan, a backup plan, and an ace in the hole to neutralize Murphy's Law," Jim murmured, quoting Star Fleet Academy Tactics 101.

"Indeed," Spock said. His experience with James Kirk as Captain had shown him to expect the unexpected. Nothing having to do with Captain James T. Kirk was ever routine as the whole crew had discovered at one time or another.

"All right, Mr. Spock. Please see to it and send the coordinates to our padds." He looked sternly at this crew. "See that you memorize the coordinates; never trust valuable information just to your padds." Jim looked down at his briefing notes.

"Scotty, please calibrate the transporters to their highest sensitivity while we're off ship. The same for all our scanners."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty glanced at Jim. "Are yea really expecting trouble, Sir?"

Jim sighed. "I don't know, Scotty, but I've been uneasy about this mission since Dr. Boyce gave us the assignment."

Scotty nodded. Discounting the Captain's hunches never led to anything good, he mused, making a note in his padd.

"I think that's all I have for you. Is there anything else anyone needs to discuss? Any questions? No? Very well, then, Dr. McCoy has the universal translators and bio monitors for you, one implant in each arm. We'll meet in the transporter room at 2100 hours tomorrow. If anything comes up between now and then, Mr. Spock will contact you. Dr. McCoy, after you finish with the translators and bio monitors will you stay for a few minutes, please?" Jim asked.

He waited patiently as each member of the away team presented one arm and then the other to Bones. The procedure was painless, quick and the devices were invisible once implanted. When he finished, the team members filed out; finally McCoy did his own two implants and then Jim's.

McCoy closed his medical case and Jim leaned back in his chair more relaxed now that the main briefing was over. "Bones, I want you to prepare a full medical kit to take down. Who knows what the Niobians might want to see or what we might need. Also, I want you to prepare a separate data padd for them with the ship's basic medical library. No need to overwhelm them with the huge amount of data we actually have; this will be more like a gesture of good will from us to them. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Jim. We have a basic data library in the Sick Bay terminals for minor injuries and illnesses on board ship. I can download that to a padd for the Niobians."

He leaned back in his own chair and looked keenly at Jim. "What's goin' on with you, Jimmy? I haven't seen you this uneasy about a First Contact mission in a long time…seems like the last time was when the Romulans were involved," McCoy said, thinking back to that notorious cloaking device mission.

Jim smiled grimly; he too, recalled that mission, one of the most notable in the _Enterprise's_ history. "I don't know, Bones. Ever since Admiral Boyce set up the Niobian mission parameters, I've been thinking that there must be a lot more to this than meets the eye." He looked at his CMO, his hazel eyes thoughtful. "Do you think I'm being paranoid? Gun shy?" he asked. He waited, knowing that Bones could always be counted on to tell him the truth, no matter how unpalatable it might be. The _Enterprise_ was first and foremost, an exploratory ship; their mandate was to seek out new civilizations. No matter the possible danger or serious outcome from any First Contact mission, the directive from Star Fleet for their five year mission was to go out there and find out things.

Bones' personal feelings about Jim's frequent fool hardy impetus to jump head first into dangerous situations didn't enter into it; as CMO, it was his job to monitor the Captain's state of mind and his physical health at all times. If Bones thought that now Jim was being too cautious or hesitant in sending his crew on away missions because of past crew deaths and injuries, then he would, as was his duty, tell the Captain he was not fulfilling his primary mission mandate.

"Do you think Boyce kept some information about the Niobians from you?" Bones asked, looking keenly into the hazel eyes.

"Nooo," Jim said, thinking about it. "I think the Admiral told us as much as he knows. This is all me, Bones. Just a feeling I have that there's something's rotten in the state of Denmark.'"

"Hamlet," Spock said from the door.

Jim glanced up at the Vulcan and smiled. "Correct, Mr. Spock."

"Been readin' the Shakespeare book Jim gave you at Christmas, Spock?"

"I have indeed, Doctor. I find it fascinating that human nature has not changed significantly in over 600 years."

Bones opened his mouth, but Jim interjected first. "What is it, Spock?" he asked, before the inevitable heated discussion (on Bones' part) could get started.

"I have a rendezvous point for you, Sir. It is not far from the main beam-in point, however, it is a sheltered, secluded area and difficult to see unless you are very close to it."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock. Please send the coordinates to all the members of the First Contact team."

"I have done so, Sir, and now I must return to the bridge."

"Thank you, Spock; you go mind the store and I'll be there shortly."

"Feel better now, Jimmy?" McCoy asked sympathetically. Jim always led by example, never asking his crew to do something he wouldn't do himself. He took every injury, every death personally and inevitably blamed himself when something happened. It was also part of McCoy's job to temper that guilt and channel it into something more positive for his Captain. There had been many late night talks between he and Jim, and the result, Leonard was gratified to see, was the deep and meticulous planning that now went into any away mission and the absolute trust Jim had in McCoy's imput and counsel.

"Yeah, Bones." Jim's hazel eyes were serene again. "I feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 3**

" **When you come out of the storm**

**you won't be the same person**

**who walked in."**

**Haruki Murakami**

 

At 2000 hours Jim stepped in to the bridge. Spock was already at his science station peering through the hooded viewer. Beta Niobe was also on the large view screen.  The two vast continents, the huge green spaces, and the surrounding turquoise hued bodies of water looked beautiful on the large screen.

Jim feasted his eyes. There was nothing like the rush he felt every time there was a new planet to explore.

"Approaching Beta Niobe, Captain," Sulu said.

"Standard parking orbit, Mr. Sulu. Lieutenant Uhura, notify the Niobians that we've arrived. We'll beam down at 2100 hours."

"Aye, Sir." She bent to her comm and spoke softly then looked up. "Beam in is confirmed, Sir. Beta Niobe communications says welcome to their planet."

"Acknowledge and thank them, Lieutenant."

Jim got up and went to the science station. "Spock," he said softly. "Anything out of the ordinary down there?"

"Negative, Captain. A typical class M planet with technology sufficiently advanced for Federation first contact requirements. At this range, it is difficult to ascertain more."

"Very well, Mr. Spock. You have the con until we get back. Keep an eye on things down there." Jim sighed. "And here too, of course." Jim hated to leave his lovely lady in the hands of anyone other than himself, but sometimes he had no choice

"Of course, Sir."

"I'm going to change clothes and meet the other in the transporter bay. We'll check in when we're down planet," he said striding out.

Promptly at 2100 hours, Jim entered the transporter room. Frank Giotto and his men were already there, and Bones came in right behind him. Scotty was at the transporter control. "Good morning, everyone. Let's get this show on the road. Are you ready, Scotty?"

"Aye, Sir. The Niobians have sent us the beam-in coordinates. Good luck, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Jim said, stepping up to the platform next to Bones, well aware of how the doctor hated being transported. He sent him a reassuring glance and a smile as he noticed how Bones was clasping his hands tightly together and fidgeting on his padd. The familiar tingly feeling spread over him and then he found himself on solid ground surrounded by his men.

Jim looked around and stepped forward toward the small group in front of him and waited.

"Greetings, Federation men, I am Tareem, First of Niobe." He motioned to the three men with him. "This is Marack, Second beside the First," he motioned to one of the men. "This is Soltar, Third beside the First, and this is Betram, Fourth beside the First." They bowed their heads and Tareem looked expectantly at Jim.

Jim cleared his throat, thinking fast. "Greetings, Niobians. I am James, First of _Enterprise_ ," he said, carefully. He nodded toward Bones. "This is Leonard, Second beside the First, Francis, Third beside the First, Carver, Fourth beside the First, and Bardoli, Fifth beside the First." They all bowed their heads, mimicking the Niobians.

Tareem looked the men over carefully and then nodded apparently satisfied. "I am pleased that your entourage is large, James, as befits a First of the Federation. We welcome you to our planet and hope that your visit will prove to be beneficial to our citizens." He motioned to Marack, who stepped forward to flank him. "Which of these men is the healer?"

Jim motioned to Bones, who also stepped forward beside Jim. "Leonard, my Second, is the healer."

Tareem and Marack bowed their heads to Leonard. "Welcome Leonard, Second beside James. It is an honor to have your presence in our midst."

Leonard cleared his throat, glanced at Jim, bowed his head, but didn't respond.

Marack stepped up to him and touched his arm. "I am the assigned Niobian that will escort you to the healer palace."

Bones gave Jim a side glance; he nodded discreetly. "Healer palace?" Leonard asked. The Universal Translator vibrated softly in his arm…an indication that it was searching for the translation. "Ah," Bones said as the vibration stopped. "Our word for the healer palace is hospital," he told Marack. "I'll be happy to see your hospital facility."

Marack nodded.

"Come, James, First of _Enterprise_. You and your entourage have been assigned rooms in my domicile."

Jim nodded. "Thank you, Tareem, First of Niobe. May I ask you if you would dispense with our full titles? Among our people it is customary to just use the first name in the title. Is this acceptable to you and your people?"

Tareem considered for a minute. "It is acceptable, James. We will comply with your wishes. Leonard too? And the rest of your entourage? "

They all nodded eager to simplify their interactions.

Tareem looked a little surprised. "It does seem to hasten communication if we do not append the full title."

"We have found that to be true, Tareem, First of Niobe," Jim said, still careful to use his full title.

"You and your entourage may address us in the same way, James. It will facilitate our communication."

Jim bowed his head. "Thank you, Tareem; that is acceptable to us."

"Come," said Marack, "we will escort you to your places of rest."

"I have to contact my ship first, if you don't mind, just to let them know that we arrived safely." Jim flipped open his communicator. "Spock, come in, Spock." There was silence.

Tareem nodded to Marack and Jim saw him toggle something in his sleeve. "Spock, come in, Spock," Jim said again.

"Spock here, Sir." Spock spoke carefully over the comm.

"We have arrived in good shape, Spock." Jim spoke just as carefully. "I'll contact you again later. James out."

There was a brief second of silence before Spock said, "I understand, James. Spock out."

Tareem looked at him with admiration. "Is he one more of your entourage, James?"

Bones choked and coughed.

Jim plastered on his best diplomatic smile. "Yes, Tareem, he is. The rest of my entourage stayed on board the _Enterprise_. We're ready to go with you now." He nodded to his officers, "all of us."

"Please follow me," Marack said. He led them down a path to an imposing building surrounded by a tall hedge. They walked quickly further down the path through the open doors of the building and stepped into an entry way. Inside it was cool and dim. Tareem and the others went into one of the side rooms, but Marack continued down the hall and ushered them through a series of doors until he stopped in front of a double door and opened it. "This is your suite," he told them. "There are three sleeping alcoves and two fresher facilities for the five of you. James, the largest bed is yours; the four smaller ones are for your entourage. I will leave you to unpack now. Tareem and others will greet you at a small reception that we have arranged for all of you. Someone will come for you in one of your Terran hours. Is this acceptable?"

Jim nodded. "Thank you, Marack," he said, and Marack bowed his head and closed the door silently behind him.

The five men looked silently at each other. Jim flipped open his communicators. "Kirk to _Enterprise_ ," Jim said softly; nothing. "Bridge," he said again.

After a slight delay, he heard a cautious "Bridge."

"It's fine, Spock, we can talk. We're alone and everything seems to be going well so far. How are the bio-monitors working?"

"Erratically, Sir. The signals seem to fluctuate quite a bit." He paused, "as did your communicator signal earlier."

Jim felt a soft poke on his arm, and Bones held out his hand. "Just a minute, Spock. Bones wants to talk with you."

"Spock," Bones said. "Have Scotty calibrate the ship's sensors to each of our bio-monitors individually rather than to all of us at the same time. See if that will strengthen the signals."

"One moment, Doctor, I will ask Mr. Scott to do so."

Bones answered the silent question on Jim's face. "Every one of us gives off a slightly different electrical field. It's easier and faster for our bio sensors to distinguish us individually rather than collectively."

In a few moments, Spock's voice came back. "Mr. Spock reports a much better signal from each of you. An easy and elegant solution, Doctor."

Bones grinned as he handed the communicator back to Jim. He seldom, if ever, got a vocal compliment from Spock.

"Captain, what about the communicator signal?"

"I'm not sure, Spock. One of the Niobians seemed to have control over our signals. Some sort of dampener was lifted, maybe? We're going to a reception in our honor in an hour. Maybe we'll find out more then."

"Very well, Captain. Check in at the usual time?"

"Yes, 1800 hours. Kirk out."

Jim closed his communicator. "Let's unpack, gentlemen. We should put on our more elaborate clothes since it's a reception." He looked around in appreciation. "This seems very luxurious," he said, looking at the elaborate carved furniture, the thick silken draperies and beautiful decorations around the room.

"Looks sort of medieval to me," Giotto said. "The thick stone walls and the whole look of the place; it's like one of those medieval fortresses you see in the holos."

"Did anyone notice that we haven't seen a single female yet?" Carver asked. "That seems sorta strange to me."

"Maybe they're protective of the women when there are strangers around," Bones said. "I wonder if there will be women at the reception. I can't get an accurate read on this culture when I only have interactions with the males of the species."

They freshened up in the two bathrooms and changed into their dressier pants and tunics. Marack arrived exactly on time to collect them. He, too, was dressed in more luxurious and formal tunic and pants. "Is everything to your satisfaction, James?"

"Yes, thank you, Marack. Everything is very comfortable and we appreciate your hospitality."

Marack inclined his head. They walked down the hall until he paused in front of large open double doors and stopped; they could see many Niobians milling about and hear the loud buzz of conversation from inside. He ushered them in and Tareem came forward to welcome them. The room was filled with Niobians eating and drinking, all of them males. Conversation stopped suddenly when they spotted the Enterprise crew.

"Niobians, these are the Federation men who have come to see our planet and our ways in preparation to our joining the United Federation of Planets. Please welcome them. They prefer to be addressed by their names without titles." He pointed to each of the men as he introduced them. "This is James, Leonard, Francis, Carver, and Bardoli. I have agreed to their ways and we will call ourselves by our names without titles while they are here."

Jim and his men were quickly surrounded by genial Niobians who wanted to meet them. The Enterprise officers exchanged pleasantries and answered many questions from the curious Niobians. Tareem came to their rescue and gently steered them away from the group toward the food and drink table. "James, please partake of our refreshments. I hope they are to your liking."

"I'm sure they're delicious Tareem, and we are hungry and thirsty." He looked a question at Bones. Was the food safe for them? Bones gave a faint nod. The physiology of the Beta Niobians was almost identical to humans; the food and drinks would be fine.

Tareem handed them each a plate and utensils and got some for himself. Jim looked at his food selection and copied his choices. The rest of them did the same. With loaded plates they walked around the room. "Jim," Leonard whispered, "there aren't any women here either. I find that strange, don't you?"

"I do, and I'm going to ask Marack about it. He seems to be far more approachable then Tareem. Probably because he is lower in stature around here. Let's separate," he told his men, "and see what we can find out."

Jim walked over to Marack who was conversing with two other Niobians. Marack politely disengaged from the two men and gave Jim his full attention . "James, are you finding everything to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Marack. I do have a question though. Where are the females of your species? We haven't seen any women or children since we arrived."

"They are in our homes, James. Women and children do not participate in public events. We deem it unseemly for our females to be in a public gathering. Is this not the custom in your world?"

"No," Jim said, smiling inwardly, thinking how Uhura, Rand and the other _Enterprise_ female crew would react to that. "The women of our world participate in almost every activity that men do. The children do not of course; some of our public events and activities would not be suitable for children."

Marack nodded. "That is most curious. It will be interesting to learn more about your ways," he said.

"Yes," Jim agreed. "We're very interested in finding out about your ways also."

The reception continued and Jim and his officers tried to mingle and converse as much as they could. They ate and drank of the delicious food and drinks, and finally Tareem declared the reception over. The guests came to them to bid them goodbye and politely invited them to different places in the main city. Jim thanked them, but made no promises. They had business to conduct here, and not much time to socialize.

Marack and Tareem also said good night after Jim assured them that they could find their own way to the bedrooms. Marack told them he would come for them for Morning First Meal, for them to wait in their rooms. It was evident that there would be no further discussions until tomorrow.

Back in their room, Jim checked in with Spock again and filled him in on the reception. "We're back in our rooms, Spock, and it all went well, but I can't shake the feeling that something is off here. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out more. How is everything there?"

"No issues have arisen here, Captain. Every department is running smoothly."

"Good. That's good, Spock. We'll check in again tomorrow morning. Good night. Kirk out."

The five men changed out of their clothes and into their fleet issued pajamas. Giotto came up to Jim and spoke softly. "Captain, I opened the exterior door of our bedroom and there is a guard stationed outside our door. Thought you should know, Sir."

"Interesting, Frank. I wonder if we have one also." Jim walked to the door and opened it, and sure enough there was a Niobian standing to the side of the door."

"Good evening," Jim said. "May I ask what you're doing here?" He looked the young Niobian over. Fit and strong, and armed, he thought.

"Tareem ordered us to stand here to assure your well being, James. It is customary here on our planet."

"I see," Jim said. "Very well; if that's your custom. Good night then." He closed the door and locked it

He turned to the 5 pair of eyes staring at him. "It's customary," he said. "And he's armed. I don't like it." He sighed. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to need it in the morning."

Surprisingly, all five of them slept very well. The rooms were quiet and cool and nothing and no one disturbed them. In the morning, they took turns showering, dressed in their loose pants and tunics again, and waited for Marack.

The Niobian was not long in coming for them and they followed him to a small dining area where Tareem was already waiting for them. "Please, James, you and your entourage help yourselves to what you want."

A round table had been set for all of them, and again, there was a large quantity of food on a side table for them to choose from.

They filled their plates and poured themselves a beverage which Jim hoped with all his heart was similar to coffee. Lack of coffee was always an issue on going away missions, and every single Fleet crewman and all the Captains complained about it.

Jim took a sip of the beverage and just barely stopped himself from making a face. It in no way resembled coffee. They all sat down with Tareem and Marack; the other members of his entourage were noticeable absent.

Conversation was desultory at first, but then Jim took the bull by the horns impatient to get things started. "Tareem, we of the Federation, are very pleased you wish to join us. It is my duty as the representative of the United Federation of Planets, to find out what it is you would like from us, and what we can expect from Beta Niobe. That is the customary procedure that we follow for a First Contact mission."

"Yes, I see, James. I agree that it is good to be forthright in our exchange." He paused, looked around the table until his dark eyes stopped on Leonard. "There is only one thing Beta Niobe wants, James."

"And what is that, Tareem?" Jim asked, his gut instinct already assuring him that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"We would like for you to leave your healer, Leonard, permanently with us when you leave. That is the only thing we want."

"Now just a damn minute here," Bones said, but stopped talking when Jim placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"That's impossible, Tareem. Leonard will not be staying here. He will leave when we leave. That's not open for discussion or negotiation." Jim's face was set and white with restrained temper, his voice hard.

"Then," said Tareem calmly, his voice equally hard, "you will all stay here with him."


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 4**

**"How soft this Prison is  
How sweet these sullen bars…"**

**Emily Dickenson**

Frank Giotto and his men stiffened to attention. Jim saw Giotto's hand go to his phaser as did Carver's and Bardoli's. Jim looked at Giotto and shook his head slightly. He felt Bones put a light hand on his arm and he drew in a deep breath to hold on to his temper. This was, after all, a diplomatic mission and he must try to salvage it. There was no way in hell that Bones was going to stay here, and if this two bit diplomat thought he could keep the _Enterprise_ Captain and his officers here against their will, he had another think coming.

Jim pasted on his most diplomatic face and counted to 10 before he responded. "Tareem. Let me be perfectly clear. We're only here, and, at your invitation may I remind you, to help Beta Niobe transition into a Federation planet and assist you in that process. Threats and intimidation by you or anyone else on Beta Niobe will not help you with what you want to achieve. Starfeet frowns on anyone who tries to threaten its officers. You don't want to bring down the might of 11 other Constitution ships captained by very angry starship captains who will take a very dim view of a threat to one of their own. Trust me when I tell you that there wouldn't be much of your planet left if you were to keep us here against our will." Jim felt Bones quiver beside him in a well concealed snort. Jim was bluffing. Starfleet mostly left each ship alone to take care of their own problems unless there was an invasion or a confrontation with Klingons or Romulans and one ship needed assistance from another.

Jim saw Tareem's shoulders slump and Marack fold in on himself.

"Now," Jim said, "my entourage and I are willing to forgive and forget your threat, but we'd like to know what brought this on. We came here in good faith and to be perfectly frank, I don't understand your aggressive attitude."

Tareem sighed. "Please forgive me, James, would that things could be different, but I, as the head of Beta Niobe, must do what is required of me. If you will go with Marack, he and the guards will escort you back to my domicile. I will take the healer Leonard with me to the medical facility."

"No!" Jim said, his hazel eyes narrowed with anger.

"You have no choice, James! Marack?"

Once again, Marack toggled something in his sleeve and four guards, fully armed appeared as if my magic.

Jim didn't bat an eye at their appearance. "I don't understand, Tareem. My entourage and I are perfectly willing to cooperate and assist you in any way we can. Why would you think it would take a threat to have Leonard help you? He is a healer first and foremost; his oath, which he takes very seriously indeed, is to help when he's needed." Beside him Bones nodded to Tareem.

Tareem nodded too. "I understand perfectly, James. That is why we wish to keep him here. I have noticed that you hold the healer, Leonard, in very high esteem. Let me assure you that we too, will do the same."

Jim gritted his teeth. He hated passive aggressiveness with a passion. Give him a good rousing shouting match or fistfight any day.

"Tareem, if we don't check in with the ship soon, the rest of my entourage will know that something is wrong. They won't take kindly to what you're doing. However, I'm willing to withhold judgement on your actions for the present and we'll wait for a while until you decided to confide in us." Jim stood and opened his communicator. "It's time for me to report to my ship," he told Tareem.

Tareem nodded to Marack, who once again toggled something in his sleeve. Jim felt Frank Giotto twitch beside him, obviously retraining himself for reaching over to see what was in Marack's sleeve.

"James to _Enterprise_. Come in _Enterprise_." There was only dead air on the other end of the communicator. "James to _Enterprise_ ," Jim said again.

Still no answer from the ship.

"They will not answer you, James. Your communicator devices are useless here. There is a field surrounding the planet that cannot be penetrated unless we allow it." He nodded at Marack and the guards. "Please escort James, Frank, Carver and Bardoli to my domicile. Keep them inside their rooms, and stand guard at the doors. Healer Leonard, you will come with me. Do not be concerned, James, I will return him to your rooms in due time."

"No!" Jim said angrily, and stood in protest.

"It's alright, James." Bones spoke for the first time. "Let me go with them. I'll see what it is that has their panties in a twist. Y'all go back to the rooms with the guards and wait for me." He gave Jim a hard stare which clearly said, 'stand down, Jim. Let me do my job.'

Jim saw the determination on his face, "Tareem, I would like to speak with my Second in private for a minute."

Tareem nodded. "It is allowed."

Jim clutched Bones' arm tightly and drew him a little away from the others. "Bones, no! I'm not comfortable letting you go with Tareem. Who knows what he has in mind." Since Sansora, Jim had been very vigilant about Bones' health and well-being, albeit very discreetly. As he looked into Bones' blue eyes, he tried his best not to let his worry and protectiveness show. Bones was fiercely independent and would not appreciate it.

"Jim, I'll be fine. I don't think he's got any nefarious plot in mind for me, and it's the only way we're gonna' find out what the hell is goin' on around here. We're missing somethin' and I for one want to know what it is. Don't fret, Jim, I'll be back in one piece."

Jim looking at the mulish look on Bones' face knew it would be useless to argue; he nodded in defeat. "You better be, Bones."

They walked back to the group. "Very well, Tareem, I will allow Leonard to go with you, but I expect my Second to be returned to me unharmed. I will not take it well, if he is not, do you understand?"

"Of course, James, do not be concerned. We would not dream of harming a healer. I will guarantee his well-being," Tareem told him. "He will be returned to you as you see him."

The guards nudged the other three men. "Come with me, James, and you others. I will escort you to your rooms to await the healer Leonard. Your food and refreshments will be brought to you," Marack told them.

With one last glance at Bones, who nodded at him reassuringly, Jim and the other three men followed Marack. Jim took note of the four guards; they were large, burly men, and they carried heavy duty weapons, yet he was sure the four of them would be able to subdue and take them down. After all, they were all highly trained in hand to hand combat. But after that, what? Bones was not with them, and they had no idea where Tareem had taken him. What was so dire, so important that the Beta Niobians chose to jeopardize their progress toward gaining membership in the Federation? Jim shook his head in frustration. He hated it when things didn't make sense.

They reached Tareem's domicile and Marack stopped them in the entry way. "We have moved your belongings to the second floor, James. Tareem thinks you will be more comfortable there. The rooms are larger and quieter."

He and the guards led them up a long and steep flight of stairs and took them directly to their new quarters. One of the guards opened the big double doors and ushered them in. Marack stayed at the entrance. "James, do not fear for your Second's safety. No one will be allowed to harm him. Tareem will return him to you before too long." With that he closed the door, and they heard the click of the outside lock.

The four men looked at each other. "What the hell is going on here?" Jim asked. He pushed down his worry about Bones and focused on the problem at hand. They all looked around and saw their belongings had been left on the floor. Everything had been neatly repacked. One large bed was in the middle of the room. They looked in the adjacent room and although larger, it was laid out like their previous room, four beds for the entourage were arranged side by side. The only difference was that there was no exterior door in this room. So effectively, there was only one way out and that was through the door in Jim's room. He went to the window and looked down trying to orient himself. They seemed to be in back of Tareem's domicile and it was a very long way down to the bricked courtyard.

"I think we can say that this first contact mission has gone to hell in a handbasket, Captain. Somehow I don't think the Beta Niobians are ready to join the Federation." Giotto said.

Jim snorted. "I would have to agree with your assessment, Frank. Let's check communicators and phasers, although I'm pretty sure they're not going to work." The four of them pulled out their phasers, set them on the lowest setting and aimed at the floor. None of them even flickered. The same with the communicators. There wasn't even static and Jim's repeated calls to the ship were answered by nothing but dead air.

"As I thought," Jim told his men. He went over to his large window. "Okay, as soon as Bones comes back with his report, and we find out a little more of what's going on, we'll make a decision whether or not we have to get out of here. I imagine that we'll have those four men guarding the door all the time…and it's locked from the outside, so no joy there," he added thoughtfully.

"There may be more guards, Captain, since there are five of us, Tareem may have decided he needs more men."

"So it looks like the only way out is going to be through that window," Jim told them.

Carver went to the window and looked down. "It's pretty high up, Sir. It will take some doing to get down from here."

Jim sighed. Just once, he'd like for an away mission to be routine and trouble free. Since his becoming Captain, that had yet to happen, and although he loved a challenge and the excitement of difficult first contacts, it would be a nice change of pace for them to just enjoy a nice quiet mission on a new planet once in a while.

"Well, there's no rush yet. Let's wait to see what Bones found out." He walked to the door and knocked. It opened a few inches and one of the guards' face looked in.

"Yes, James?"

"We're getting hungry and thirsty," Jim told him. "Tareem told us our food and beverages would be brought to us. Will you see to it, please?"

"I will let Marack know, and your food will be brought to you."

"Thank you," Jim said, craning his neck to see outside the door. "How many of you are out there?" he asked. Sometimes the direct approach was the best one to use.

"There are 7 of us, James." He closed the door and locked it again.

Jim looked at Giotto. Five to seven were not bad odds and he thought it wouldn't be difficult to overpower the guards, but Jim wondered if they had been ordered to shoot if they tried to escape. He wasn't yet ready to take chances with the lives of his men. Things were not desperate by any means and Jim had certainly been in much worse prisons than this one. Several sprang immediately to mind, the Vians for one.

"Frank, we need an escape plan, just in case. I'm leaning into staying here for a while longer, just to find out what the hell is going on with these people, but it won't hurt to have a plan in place."

Giotto nodded in agreement.

There was a polite knock at the door and it opened. There were two new Beta Niobians carrying food trays. Three guards followed them in, and stayed in place at the door while the two placed the trays on the side table. "We will pick up your food trays in one hour, James. The healer's tray will be brought to him when he returns," said one of the guards, who Jim thought was the leader.

"How do I know this food is safe to eat? Jim asked.

The guard made a noise which in a human would have been a derisive snort. "Please pick any two trays of your choice and I will taste whatever food items you wish," he told Jim.

Jim nodded and opened the lids of two of the trays and pointed to two separate food items at random on the two trays. The guard took a spoon from the utensil pile and ate from both trays. He stood silently while the four men looked at him. "Are you satisfied that I am still in good health? We do not want to harm you or your entourage, James, we are grateful for your presence, but it is necessary that you remain here."

"Holding us against our wills is not a sign of good will on your part," Jim told him, "but I'm satisfied the food is safe. By the way, what is your name?"

"Jarros," the guard replied shortly. He motioned to the other two guards and the two helpers and they left.

The four men sat down to eat hungrily. "At least they're not going to starve us," Carver said, as he happily munched away at the delicious food on his plate.

Giotto and Jim exchanged amused glances and Jim smiled to himself. Carver was just a boy really, he couldn't be more than 20 or 21 and his young body required regular fuel, same with Bardoli. He himself didn't have much appetite. He was worried that Bones hadn't come back yet, and he only stopped himself from pacing by utilizing his self-control.

They finished their food and set the trays down on the floor by the door. He drew Frank away from the other two men. "Frank, I want you to work on your phaser to see if you can modify it to break through the dampening field. I'll work on the communicator. I was a pretty good engineer back at the Academy. If I hadn't gone for the Command track, I would have gone into Engineering."

"I'll see what I can do, Captain. I'm not sure anything can be done, but I guess it's worth a try."

The door opened and one of the guards escorted Bones through the door holding him by the arm. "Get your hands off me, you pip squeak. I can walk by myself, and I ain't goin' anywhere." Bones' southern accent was pronounced, a sign he was angry, upset, or stressed.

"Bones…Leonard." Jim drew in a breath of relief that his CMO was back with them. He had been getting more and more anxious at his prolonged absence. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, James, and I'd be even finer if this idiot would let go of me." He growled at the young guard, blue eyes fierce.

"I will release you, Leonard, now that you are with your First once again. You will have your meal brought to you in a few minutes." He sounded exasperated. Jim could relate, he thought in some amusement. Sometimes Bones could exasperate a saint. He nodded to Jim and closed the door behind him.

"Bones, come sit down," Jim pulled him gently to the sofa. "You look angry. What happened?"

"Let me catch my breath, Jim. I'm tired. Tareem had me at that hospital for hours. I have a lot to tell you, but first I have to get out of these clothes and these boots. Also, I'm really hungry. Haven't eaten a thing since breakfast."

"All right, Bones, you go ahead," Jim said. "I can wait."

The door opened, and again a tray was carried in and set on a table. The guard looked around carefully before closing the door behind him.

"Come sit down, Bones." Jim said, as Leonard appeared again dressed in his sleep pants and a t-shirt. His feet were bare, and he sighed tiredly as he sat down to eat.

"They're all crazy around here," he told the four men. "I don't know what the hell they're thinkin' doing this, but I can tell you that things are real bad here Jim, real bad. Now I know why they want to keep me here."

"That's not happening, Bones, ever, but let's hear your report.

Leonard sighed. "First off," he said, "Tareem took me to their hospital, which by the way is comparable to something like a mid-twentieth century facility, not nearly up to Federation standards."

He looked at the four of them his eyes bleak. "So we went into the hospital and the first thing I noticed is that once again there were no women around when we went in. I bided my time with questions, had to bite my tongue a couple of times I can tell you, until we went to the wards. It was filled, totally filled with women, and every one of the women was takin' care of a child because apparently, the men don't take care of children here."

"Children!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Children," Bones said bleakly, thinking of his Joanna. "Mighty sick children from the little I got to see. It was that way all through the hospital wards. Somethin' is making these kids real sick; and according to Tareem, it's only the children who are getting sick, 'cause the mamas have been with them and not one of them has gotten sick. He wants me to find a way to cure them, and I haven't got the faintest idea what is makin' the children sick, or how I'm gonna go about finding a cure."


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 5**

**"As you go the way of life,  
You will see a great chasm. Jump.  
It is not as wide as you think."  
 Joseph Campbell**

 

"Bones," Jim said. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

"Maybe, but I cain't do it here, Jim. I took a quick peek at the hospital lab facilities while we were walking through the hospital, and it's antiquated, very antiquated. I'll need a hell of a lot more than what's in those facilities. Whatever this is, I'll need access to a lot more lab and data resources than they have here."

He took a bite of his food, and added thoughtfully, "I don't understand why these people just didn't ask for our help, instead of goin' through all this. I tried to talk to Tareem about it, but all he'd say was that it's not their way. They pride themselves on being independent and maintaining their isolation; I know all that, but they're also desperate about these kids, so that should have ended their reluctance right there." He shook his head. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him, Jim, I sure couldn't."

"Little chance of that happening." Jim grimaced. "Sounds to me like you're going to need the Science department, the resources of the Sick Bay medical library and all of Spock's labs to help you, Bones, so we have to get back to the ship."

"That's what I think too, Jim. If these people need my help, it'll have to be on my terms and on board the ship."

"What do you think is wrong with the children, Dr. McCoy?" Giotto asked.

"I talked to one of the nurses, and she described the children's symptoms in detail. High fever, a purplish rash, delirium, joint pain, a lot of pain, she said, as well as swelling of the joints, and general weakness. The symptoms start with a high fever and things get worse after a couple of days. Their doctors have tried a lot of different things, but nothing has helped. It could be any number of things. She said, they've also had a few fatalities," he added bleakly. "Just off the top of my head it sounds like several old time Earth diseases that we eradicated a long time ago, but even if that's the case and it could be somethin' like one of them, it might have mutated, or it's somethin' totally different. I need blood tests, I need family histories, I need to know who was Patient Zero, I need DNA samples, I need to know when this all started and how long it's been goin' on, why the adults don't get sick. I need to know a lot of things." He brushed his hand across his stubble. "Tareem couldn't tell me much, and he didn't let me talk to the doctors and the mamas, only to that one nurse."

Jim paced in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with him? If he wants you to help, he should have let you do what you needed to do."

McCoy looked soberly at the four men. "Jim, that nurse, she took a big risk by talking to me. When Tareem was with one of the mothers she whispered to me that they want to keep me here permanently. She said they might let you all go back to the ship, but not me; she said she was telling me because it wasn't right, and she was worried that forcing me to stay will make things worse, that the Federation might refuse to give them any help at all, and that I would refuse to help them too."

Jim snorted. "As if you would refuse to help, Bones. They don't know you, if they think that. Do you think this is some sort of ignorance on their part, that they've been isolated for so many years that they just don't know how to deal with off worlders or go about asking for help?"

Leonard sighed. "I just don't know, Jimbo." He looked up at his Captain, his blue eyes worried. "Maybe it would be better if you left me here; if they're willing to let you go, the rest of you can go back to the ship. You can figure out how to come back for me later on," McCoy said. "I could at least get started figuring this out."

Jim sat down beside McCoy. "Bones, we're not going back to the ship without you. I'm not leaving you alone here, so you can just forget about that scenario." He got up and started pacing up and down again; the four men looked at each other knowingly. They knew their Captain, he always thought best on his feet while pacing.

They stayed quiet, letting Jim think. Finally he stopped. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. When Tareem shows up, I'm going to try to talk some sense into him. If that doesn't work, we're going to get out of here and get to the rendezvous point. The ship is in orbit and we've already missed one check-in, after two missed check-ins, Spock will be on alert and know something is wrong. Once we're out of here and back on the ship, then you can start working on the cure, Bones. We're not going to abandon those kids."

Leonard sighed. "I know we're not, Jim, and I'll do what you say, but I just don't get all this coercion when we'd be happy to help them anyway. There's a psychology here that I just don't understand, and I'm tryin' to figure it out." He pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'm goin' to bed with my padd and do a little research. Whatever you decide to do is fine by me. Hope the hobgoblin is using his computer brain to figure out a way to get us out of here."

"Go get some rest, Bones. We'll be up for a while bouncing ideas about how we're getting out of here."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and it opened to admit Tareem accompanied by four guards. He looked carefully around the room and nodded to Jim. "James, I am gratified to see that your accommodations are adequate. I came to check on the healer Leonard." His eyes opened wide as he saw that McCoy was already dressed for bed in his pajamas.

"Healer Leonard, you are about to retire?"

"Yeah, Tareem, I'm tired," Leonard said, "so if you'll excuse me, I'll be in bed."

Tareem looked at Jim as if to say, "You're allowing this?"

"What do you want, Tareem?" Jim asked frowning at him, not bothering with niceties. He was in no mood to indulge in the Niobian protocols and he was through being nice and diplomatic.

"I see that you are displeased, James."

"Displeased? Is that what you call it? I'm not displeased, Tareem, I'm angry. Very angry. You have us here against our will, you took my second, Leonard, without regard to our ways, and you won't let me contact my ship, so hell yes, I'm displeased." Jim's eyes flashed golden with anger as he sat down. "Sit down, Tareem. You and I need to have a little chat."

Tareem eyed him carefully and sat in a chair a little away from him, the four guards flanked him, keeping a close eye on Jim.

"My second has told me about your sick children, Tareem. He said you want him to find the cure for what's making them sick."

"That is so, James. We have not been able to help our young ones," he replied sadly. "It has been many days since the children began to get ill, and nothing we have done has helped them."

"Leonard can help your children, he told me he could, but he also said that your laboratory facilities here are not adequate for his work. _Enterprise_ has much better Science facilities and laboratories on board. If you let us go back to the ship, Leonard will be able to use all the ship's resources to find the cure. The ship has 13 Science labs and each lab has its own Science staff which would be at Leonard's disposal as well."

Tareem was silent for a moment. "I'm afraid it will not be possible, James. The healer and all of you must all stay here until the cure is found. You are our guarantee that Leonard will do all in his power to cure these children. We would not want to force him in other ways to help us."

Giotto saw Jim's hazel eyes flash dangerously and drew closer. It wouldn't do for the Captain to lose his temper right now. His Captain was ordinarily stoic, calm, and cool even under the worst of circumstances, but never when his crew, family or friends were threatened.

"If you think you can threaten me by harming my Chief Medical Officer, Tareem, you're very sadly mistaken. You have no idea what the consequences would be to you and your planet. I don't take it lightly to have one of my crew threatened." He stood and the four guards went on alert as did Giotto and his men.

"Stand down, Frank," Jim told him, glancing at the three men flanking him. "Tareem and I are just having a friendly talk." He smiled that dangerous smile which had quailed lesser beings than Tareem.

Tareem's eyes flickered nervously as he stood up. "I will leave you now, James. It is obvious that you are not in control of your emotions. I regret that this has been necessary, but it is done now, and here you must remain until the children are well. Good night to you and your entourage, James." He slowly backed up to the door, one of the guards opened it and it closed behind the five men.

Bones stood at the door of the bedroom. "Well that was interestin'," he grinned at Jim. "Are you over your snit, Captain?"

Jim glowered at him. "It's not funny, Bones. That little two bit politician threatened you, threatened us. I won't stand for that."

He looked at Giotto. "Frank, I've been thinking that we can do this in two ways. One, we can get the guards to open the door on some pretext or other and take them down, or two we can do it the old fashioned way and use a make shift rope and go down the walls of this two bit prison. The first will be a lot noisier, there's no way around that, and it will probably bring more guards which would make it more difficult for us to overcome them. The second could be dangerous, we're up two flights and it's a long way down."

Carver went to the window and looked down. "It's pretty far down, but it's straight down and in the dark it'd be very hard to spot us." He looked around. "What would we use, Captain?"

"The sheets, the bedspreads, the curtains, whatever looks strong enough to hold a couple of us going down. I think it will work if the make shift rope can be made long enough. We'd go down one by one."

"Jim," Bones protested. "I'm a doctor not a gymnast! I'm not sure I can do it."

"Of course you can, Bones," Jim scoffed. "I have confidence in you. I'll go first, and I'll be right below you."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Leonard said, rolling his eyes.

Jim just grinned at him. "So are we in agreement to go down the window?"

Everyone nodded.

"As soon as we hit the ground, we'll head for the rendezvous point." He looked at his chronometer. "We've missed the second check in now, so Spock is on alert. He'll look for us in the morning."

He looked at Leonard. "We're not abandoning the children, Bones. Once we're back on the ship, I'll have a better bargaining position with Tareem. I'll make him see reason, and you can get what you need to start working on curing those kids."

Bones nodded. "I guess it's the fastest way, Jim. I can't do much here, that's for sure."

"Frank, I'm going to knock on the door and ask for some fruit and water for snacks. We'll carry them with us. I don't know how long it will take Spock and Scotty to break through the dampening field to find us. We have to be careful not to venture out from the hidden area of the rendezvous point where someone might see us. We'd just end up back here again."

Jim went to the door and knocked and a guard opened the door. "We'd like to know if we could have some extra water and some snacks. Terrans are used to having a small meal prior to retiring for the evening. Fruit, bread, water or something not too heavy would be very welcome." Jim pasted on his most charming smile and the guard nodded.

"I will ask the kitchen to send up something for the five of you," he said.

"Thank you." The door closed in Jim's face.

"Frank, as soon as the food comes and we're sure we won't be interrupted, we'll start making the rope. We'll work in the other room. I want to wait until it's totally dark and we're sure we won't be seen. Carver, Bardoli, take a look around and see if there's anything here that we might need that we can stuff in our duffels to carry out. Take anything out that you think you won't need so they're not too heavy. We can each carry something. Our phasers are useless right now, but we have our boot knives and I'll keep working on the communicator. Bones, be sure you have your med kit. I'll carry whatever you need out of your duffle in mine. You just take care of that med kit."

There was a knock on the door and two guards appeared carrying the food trays. Two more stood at the door, impassive and still.

"Here are the snacks you requested, James. I hope they are to your satisfaction," Jarros said. He put them on the small table.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll be fine. I'll knock and give you the trays back when we're finished," Jim told him.

"Is there anything else you require, James?"

"Just to get out of here," Jim told him.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Jarros said; his dark eyes held sympathy. "Other than that, do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you, Jarros. I think that's all for this evening. Good night."

"Good night, James. May your slumber be peaceful and deep." He shut the room door behind him.

"Ha!" Bones said. "If he only knew."

"All right, Frank, you and Carver and Bardoli get started. Bones get the duffle bags and let's get started with the supplies."

Jim looked at the tray…fruit, some sort of pastries, water in a carafe, and something he didn't recognize. He wrapped the food in the napkins and Bones brought his own duffle to put them in. Jim hefted it. "It's not too heavy, I'll carry it," he said. He opened his own duffle and took out his dress uniform. He took out his boots. "We need to wear our boots," he called out to everyone, "these shoes won't hold out in the wooded terrain. Put your uniform shirts in the duffles, we're going down in our black undershirts, they're harder to see in the dark. You'll need warm socks too, and stuff another pair in your pocket, leave the rest here."

Bones nodded. Socks and boots were the most important items when you had to hike any great distances or you were unsure of the terrain. He'd seen many infected toes and feet in the sick bay from crew who'd had to wear socks too long on away missions gone bad. He went back to the bedroom to change.

"How's it going, Frank," Jim called out to the three men making the rope.

"We're doing pretty well, Captain. Double thickness, strong enough to hold two men. We're going to need your sheets, Captain."

"Well, if everything goes well, I'm not going to need them again," Jim said. He went to the window and looked out. It was very dark. _Almost time_ , he thought. He stripped off his Niobian tunic and pants and put on his own pants, undershirt and boots. He checked that his boot knife was safely in its sheath inside the boot.

They worked silently and efficiently and soon everything was ready. Jim looked around at his men. All were in their blacks, carrying their supplies in their duffels, Bones had his med kit.

Frank carried the long braided rope to the window. Jim opened it and looked down. Everything was dark and very quiet. He leaned far over and saw that all the lights in windows on the first floor were dark and that nothing stirred in the courtyard. He nodded to Frank and they carefully lowered the long rope down the side. Frank and Carver moved the heavy sofa under the window ledge and tied the thick rope around the two back legs of the sofa and knotted it securely. Giotto pulled and tested the knots. It would hold.

Jim turned off all the lights in both rooms, and now the darkness was all encompassing and oppressive.

"Captain, I'll go first," Giotto said. "Carver, you stay up here and watch the rope. Captain, you go next, then the doctor, then Bardoli, then Carver last. Carver, try to close the window behind you if you can. Don't let go of the rope and kill yourself, though. It's a long way down."

"I think I can do it, Commander," the young Ensign said. "I'll be careful, I don't want to end up a splat on the ground."

Bones shuddered. He was not fond of heights, but if Jim wanted him to climb down, climb down he would.

Giotto got on the sofa and his tall form disappeared down the rope. Jim leaned down and watched him as he nimbly shimmied down quickly. Once he was on the ground, he looked around, and beckoned up to Jim. "Okay, Bones, I'm next, you follow me right away. I'll be right below you, just don't look down, okay?"

Jim went down a little way on the rope and looked up. Bardoli was holding on to Bones by his shirt until he could get his legs around the rope. As soon as he was sure Leonard was secure, he followed right above him.

"That's right, Bones, you've got it," Jim whispered. He tapped at Bones' boots to reassure him that he was right below him. "I won't let you fall," he said. Bones grunted an assent and shimmied slowly little by little carefully not looking down. Jim felt the ground and reached up and grabbed Bones by the waist and lifted him down the last few feet.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Bones looked very pale. Jim patted him gently. "You did great, Bones."

Bardoli landed lightly beside Bones, and they all looked up as Carver came over the window sill. He kept a tight hold on the rope and lowered the window, then slid down the rope quickly.

"I wish we could have gotten the rope down," Frank said, "but there's no way."

"Don't worry about it, Frank. They'll know we're gone soon enough. Let's get the hell out of Dodge," Jim said. They all followed him out of the courtyard, and once away from the bricked area, they took off running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 6**

**"When sickness chills thy breast with pangs unkind,**

**Or ruthless sorrow preys upon thy heart;**

**The task be MINE to soothe thee to repose."**

**Mary Darby Robinson**

Jim led the way, running at a steady pace, mindful of Bones beside him. The security guards flanked them as was protocol, always looking right, left, and behind them.

"All right, Bones?" He asked softly, very much aware that voices carry farther in the quiet and dark of night.

"I'm fine, Jim. I do keep up with my fitness and exercise program. CMO's have to have stamina to do those long surgeries, you know."

Jim grinned at the testy reply. "I know, Bones, but you were already tired when you came in from the hospital. We'll stop to rest for a minute if you need to get your second wind."

"Keep goin'; I'll let you know if I have to rest."

Jim noted that Bones' breathing was regular and his speech was not breathy, so he kept up the steady pace. He ran 10 kilometers after shift almost every day along the corridors of the ship. His crew was used to seeing him in his workout clothes on almost every level of the ship. Sometimes he ran alone, other times with Giotto, Bones, Sulu or Chekov. He also practiced hand to hand with Giotto and with Spock on a regular basis and lifted weights twice a week. A Star Ship Captain always had to be at his physical and mental best and a stringent regular exercise program was part of his daily routine. If he even thought of skipping a day, Bones was on him like a hairy and scary spider!

He turned his head back to speak softly with Giotto. "Frank, the rendezvous point was 5.4 kilometers from the house. I estimate we're half way there."

Giotto nodded, and looked at his chronometer. "It's almost midnight, ship's time. We should be there long before dawn and we'll have time to get organized and stay well hidden."

"They'll know we're gone as soon as they bring breakfast and they'll start their search. At 0700 we'll miss our third check in, so Spock will have our plan of action ready to implement. I hope that even if the phasers and communicators still don't work, the bio sensors might." He said no more and they continued their run silently

The night was very still and quiet. If there were any indigenous animals out and about, they were keeping away from the strange smell of humans. The Beta Niobe moon was apparently waning, so there was very little moonlight. The ambient light from the city was at their backs, and it was dim lighting, so there wasn't much of it to light their way, but Jim's acute sense of direction led them surely where they were supposed to go.

"Jim…," Bones soft voice on his right slowed him down. "I think I might have to rest for just a minute after all."

Jim stopped and the others stopped behind him. "We'll rest for 5 minutes, Frank. It's not too much farther," he whispered.

The three security men flanked Jim and the doctor as he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. Jim pulled out the carafe of water. "Here, Bones drink a little water."

Bones shook his head. "I don't want to use our water; I'll be fine in a minute. Guess I was more tired than I thought," he added softly.

Giotto timed the 5 minutes on his chronometer and nodded at Jim when the time was up. "You ready, Bones? Or do you need a little more time?"

"I'm ready." Bones' voice was grim, but he looked determined.

"Let's go then." Jim kept his pace a little slower and stayed close to the doctor. He could hear that Bones was breathing a little more raggedly now, and Jim looked worriedly at him. Bones never seemed to have any trouble keeping up with him when they ran on the ship.

"We're almost there, Bones. Feeling alright?"

"Good," Leonard said. "I'm okay, Jim, but I'll be happy when we get there."

"Captain," Giotto said, "that's the rendezvous woods just up ahead."

Jim stopped and looked around carefully. The area was wooded, well covered by trees and shrubs, and it looked wild. In the darkness he couldn't see if there were any foot paths, but he thought not. They would have to be careful and not leave signs when they went into the woods.

He leaned over and took his long boot knife out. "Carver, Bardoli, you stay behind us, single file. Bones, you're in the middle. Frank you and I will take point, right and left. Use your boot knife to move the branches out of the way gently and be sure not to break any. We don't want anyone to see signs that we've entered here. Let's try to be as quiet as possible. It's going to be slow going, but this is great cover," he added, looking at the thick foliage.

Jim and Frank entered the woods, carefully lifting and moving the branches to the side. The other three followed closely behind, keeping strictly to the path the two point men cleared for them. They had flash lights as part of their communicators, and at least the light worked even if the communicators didn't, but Jim was afraid that even one light might be spotted. Jim's attention was on the path they were clearing, but he was also listening to Bones' breathing which was getting more labored. They had traveled about 45 minutes when they reached a small clearing. The trees and bushes were less dense here; they could stop and rest. Jim's black undershirt was wet with sweat, and so was Giotto's. It had been very difficult to make their way through the dense underbrush growth.

"Okay, we'll rest here," he whispered. "Everyone sit down while I look around. Bones, drink some water, and no arguments," he said, handing him the carafe.

Leonard nodded tiredly. He took two small gulps of water and handed it to Giotto. Frank shook his head as did Carver and Bardoli. They needed to conserve water unless they found a stream close by and the water was fit to drink.

Jim came back. "Okay. The underbrush is even thicker up ahead. Frank, do you think we're in deep enough if we camp here for a while?"

Giotto looked at the way they had come. They'd done a good job, there was no sign that anyone had come through. "I think it'll be fine, Captain. We can even try to contact the ship from here, Mr. Spock would have no difficulty in finding us if there's a search party beamed down."

"Then here we'll stay for a while; try your communicator, Frank." Jim sat down next to Bones. He could feel the heat radiating from Leonard's body and his cheeks were flushed. Jim reached up to feel Bones' forehead. "Bones! You're burning up!" he said in alarm.

Bones fingers came up to cover Jim's hand. "I know, Jim. I've known for a little while that I'm running a fever." He looked into the worried hazel eyes. "I think I may have contracted whatever is making the children sick and it's comin' on fast." His slightly shaky hands opened his med kit and he took out his medical tricorder, ran it over himself and looked at the readings; 103.8," he reported. "No rash yet," he added, "but I do have slight pain in my wrists and ankles." He sighed. "It feels good to rest, Jim, but I can go farther if we need to."

Jim shook his head and looked up at Giotto who also shook his head; there was no contact with the ship. "We're staying here for a while. It's as good a place as any to rest. What can I do to help you, Bones?"

"Hand me the hypo with the purple tag, please."

Jim searched through the medikit until he found the hypo Bones wanted. "I'm gonna' give myself an analgesic to reduce the fever," Bones told Jim. He injected the hypo into his carotid artery, knowing it would work faster that way. He leaned against the tree trunk and let the medicine do its work. Jim brought his hand back to his forehead and Bones did his best not to lean in to the coolness of his palm.

"How long before the medicine works?" Jim asked him softly.

"It'll be just be a few minutes. Stop worrying, Jim. I'll feel better soon."

Giotto came to squat by the two men. "It's all quiet, Captain. The three of us will stand watch, Sir. You take care of Dr. McCoy."

"Thanks, Frank." Jim stood and the two men stepped away from the doctor. "I don't like this, Commander. Bones is never ill, so whatever these kids have, it's obvious he caught it from them. He spent hours in those wards."

"Do you think we'll get sick too, Captain?"

"I don't know, Frank. The three of you stay away from McCoy. I'll take care of him. I've already touched him so if anyone is going to catch this it'll be me." He sighed. "We'll just hope it won't be too long before Spock can retrieve us, before Bones gets any sicker. We'll need to work on the communicators. I'll go sit by Bones. You, Carver, and Bardoli eat something, drink a little water if you need it and rest."

"Aye, Captain. I'll take first watch." Giotto walked over to his men and gave orders and everyone settled in to get some rest.

Jim sat down next to Bones. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. Jim felt his forehead again; he seemed cooler.

"Jim…," Bones murmured.

"What is it, Bones?" Jim asked softly.

"Thirsty," he muttered. "Are we in a desert, Jimbo?"

"I'll get you some water," Jim said, ignoring his surge of alarm. The fact that Bones had actually asked for water was not a good sign. Ordinarily the doctor always put his needs last and his question to Jim indicated a little delirium too. He got the carafe and poured a little water in the lid and gave it to Bones. He opened his eyes and drank thirstily. "Thanks Jimmy." The blue eyes were shiny with fever, but he looked more alert. Jim saw him shiver.

"Are you cold, Bones?" Jim asked anxiously.

"Am havin' chills," he admitted.

Jim opened his duffle and pulled out Bones blue uniform shirt. "Let's put this on, it'll warm you up," he said, carefully pulling the shirt over Bones' head then helping him put his arms through the sleeves. "Better?"

Bones nodded, without speaking. The effort seemed to have exhausted him. Jim pulled out his own shirt in case the chills became worse.

"Jim," Bones murmured.

"What is it, Bones?" Jim leaned in to hear the soft words.

"I need for you to raise my shirt and see if there's a rash starting…a purplish or reddish rash on my chest and torso. I'm starting to feel a tingle."

"Bones! Do you feel worse?" Jim tried to check his rising panic. If Bones got sicker what could they do for him? How long would it be before Spock retrieved them? What the hell was this sickness? He felt Bones forehead again, it seemed cooler to him, but that was probably because of the drug Bones had taken. He sat on his haunches and this time he used the light from his communicator to see well. He pulled up both of Bones' shirts. His stomach sank. There has definitely a purplish rash breaking out on Bones' chest and torso.

"Jim?" Bones opened his eyes. "What do you see?"

"There is a slight rash on your chest and stomach, Bones. It's not very pronounced yet, but it's there."

Bones sighed and nodded. "I was afraid of that. It's the next stage of whatever this is. It seems to be progressing faster in me than it did in the children, just from what that nurse told me. Jim, you may have to leave me here. You and the others will make better time without me. I can just sit here, and when Spock comes, you can come back and get me."

Jim brushed the bangs off Bones' sweaty forehead. "Forget it, Bones. We're not leaving you here, and if we have to carry you that's what we're going to do. Frank," he called out softly. "How much further do you think before we reach our coordinates?"

Giotto came over to his captain and looked worriedly down at the doctor. "Not much further, Captain. About 400 meters due north."

"See Bones? It's not far at all. Like I said if you can't walk we'll take turns carrying you, your favorite way, fireman's carry. Once we're there, Spock will find us in no time at all."

"Jim!" Bones protested. "No, I'm too heavy."

"No arguments, Dr. McCoy. I'm not leaving you here, and that's the end of it. The three of us are strong and fit. You know the _Enterprise_ crew…we never leave any man behind. Frank, let's get going. I want to get to the rendezvous point before Dr. McCoy feels worse."

"Aye, Captain. Carver, Bardoli, let's go," he called out softly to the two men.

Jim, handed his duffle to Giotto, gently helped McCoy to stand, put Bones' arm around his shoulder and his own around the doctor's back and they headed out again. He could feel the rising heat from Bones' body. His fever was going up again. The meds hadn't helped for long.

A grunt of pain escaped Leonard's lips when Jim hoisted him up. "Joint pains are starting to get worse," he stated clinically. "That's the next symptom."

"I'm sorry, Bones. Do you need any pain medicine? Are you thirsty?"

Bones tried to straighten up and take some of his weight off of Jim. "I'm okay for right now. When we get to the rendezvous point I'll drink more water and take something for the pain, but not right now."

Jim nodded, trying not to let his anxiety show. Bones didn't need to take care of him right now. "Frank, how much longer until dawn do you think?"

"The tree canopy is too thick to see the night sky, Captain, but I estimate we still have two to three hours before they discover we're missing."

"Good. Frank, you and Bardoli take point, Carver, you stay behind Dr. McCoy and I. Let's just keep moving, slowly and steadily. Carver, you keep your ears alert for any noise behind us."

They set out again slowly, Jim trying to ignore the cut off grunts of pain that Bones would make now and then. He tried to take most of the weight off of the doctor as they walked, but Bones had to walk too and it was obvious it was causing him pain.

They trudged silently on, until at last Giotto, looking down at his communicator, held up his hand. "We're here, Captain; we've reached our coordinates."

Jim released a sigh of relief. "Bones, I'm going to sit you down now. We're here."

"Well thank God for that, Jim. You were already getting tired hauling my skinny ass. I think you're out of shape, Captain." His fever bright blue eyes twinkled affectionately at Jim.

Jim grinned, happy to hear the grouse. "Out of shape, huh? I'll have you know I could have gone another ten miles with no trouble." He turned McCoy in his arms to face him, then gently set him down with his back resting against a tree. "Okay, water for you and pain medication, and no arguing with your Captain." He brushed a hand against McCoy's forehead; his fever was up again. Jim opened the med kit and pulled out the tricorder and the red hypo. He was very familiar with that hypo. He ran the tricorder over Bones and showed him the readings. "Your fever is higher, Bones, 104. He pressed the hypo to Bones' neck and opened up the carafe of water, poured some in the lid and brought it up to his lips. "Drink it all, Bones."

"How's the rash, Jimmy, will you look?" He raised his shirts and Jim saw that the joints of his fingers were swollen and that the rash had spread and was now a darker purple.

"A little worse, Bones." He caught Bones' hand. "Your fingers are swollen," he said, rubbing them gently.

McCoy sighed. "Hope the hobgoblin doesn't take too long." He looked into Jim's worried hazel eyes and pressed his hand in comfort. "The next thing that might happen is unconsciousness, Jim. That's what the nurse told me happened with the children. If that happens before Spock comes, just try to keep my fever down and, if you can, get some water down me, that'll be good, okay?"

Jim swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll do my best, Bones, but I gotta' tell you, I really don't like being on this side of the sick bed. You're not supposed to get sick, you know. I don't think I've ever seen you sick before, injured yes, but never sick." His smile was a little shaky.

McCoy huffed a laugh. "Even doctors get sick you know." He patted the gold sleeve reassuringly. "Stop worrying. I'll be okay, as soon as we get back to the ship. Geoffrey and Christine will have me back on my feet before you know it." He closed his eyes. "I'm gonna' rest now. Wake me when Pointy gets here." His breathing slowly evened out and he slept.

Jim got on his feet. "Let's get to work on those communicators, Frank," he said softly. "We need Spock to get us out of here fast. Bones is definitely getting worse."

"Aye, Sir. Carver you and Bardoli stand watch. Grab some food if you're hungry," he said, handing them Jim's duffle.

They sat down; Jim, sitting shoulder to shoulder by McCoy with communicator in hand, began the task of taking it apart.


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 7**

**"I will never accept defeat**

**I will never quit.**

**I will never leave a fallen comrade**

**To fall into the hands of the enemy."**

**Part of the U.S. Soldier's Creed**

 

_**Aboard the Enterprise** _

Spock stood by Lt. Uhura's station, he did not hover; Vulcans never hovered, but he stood close by. "Nothing, Lieutenant?"

"Not yet, Mr. Spock."

"Keep trying, Lieutenant, the Captain has missed three check ins thus far. I fear that something is amiss with the landing party."

Uhura wanted to say, "I Know!" but she restrained herself. Spock would never admit to worry, but he was as prone to it as any human, as all the Command crew knew. They would never say anything, so as not to embarrass Mr. Spock, but truth be told, they were all worried.

"Spock to Mr. Scott."

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"Any progress on locating the Captain and the team with the use of the bio monitors?"

"Nay, Sir. I'm reconfiguring the settings to boost the signal. I should be finished in ten minutes and I'll try again."

"Very good, Mr. Scott."

"Lieutenant Uhura, I have every confidence in your expertise. I would like for you to re-route all the internal ship's communication power, exempting the Sick Bay, along with all the external power from the scanners, to the communications array. Please notify the crew that communication will be out for an indefinite amount of time. I have now become certain that there is a dampening field preventing the Captain from contacting us. Since he has missed three check ins, our plan now is to aim all available location resources to the rendezvous coordinates."

"Yes, Sir."

"Scott to Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Spock. I have rerouted all scanner location power to the bio monitors. Sir, would you like to come to Engineering for the initial scan?"

"I will be with you momentarily, Mr. Scott. Lieutenant, if you have any success with the landing party communicators, please comm me in Engineering."

"Aye, Sir."

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

Spock walked rapidly from the lift to the main control panel in Engineering. "I am here, Mr. Scott, let us proceed."

Scotty went to his station. "All right, then, here we go, Sir." He toggled several switches on his board, and several lights lit up. "There they are, Mr. Spock! Looks like all five are fine."

"Coordinates, Mr. Scott?" Spock kept his tone level and impassive, but Scotty knew Spock was just as relieved as he was.

"Here, Sir." His display panel displayed the numbers.

Spock nodded. They were the rendezvous coordinates he and the Captain had set up.

"Excellent work, Mr. Scott. Will it possible to transport them out of the area with just the bio monitor signals?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir. I need their communicator signals, the bio monitors will not do. But at least we know where they are, and that they're alive. If we canna' get their communicator signals we'll go down and get them, that we will, Mr. Spock."

"We most certainly will, Mr. Scott. The _Enterprise_ will soon have her Captain on the bridge again."

His communicator beeped. "Uhura to Mr. Spock."

"Spock here, Lieutenant."

"Please come to the bridge, Sir."

"On my way. Mr. Scott, keep the sensors on those bio monitors at all times."

"I will, Sir."

Uhura was waiting for him impatiently when he walked in to the bridge from the lift. "Mr. Spock, I got a burst from the planet. It was a surge of code, no words but definitely from our team. They are at the coordinates that you specified."

"I see. Very well, Lieutenant. It is obvious that they cannot contact us, therefore as the old Earth saying goes, 'The mountain must go to Mohammed'. We will go down to retrieve our team. Have Mr. Reilly prepare a shuttle, one of the larger ones; the Shuttle _Picasso_ would be best I think. I would like you, Mr. Scott and a security team to accompany me. We will need to be armed, so prepare with phasers, phaser rifles and body armor."

Uhura looked at him in surprise. "We cannot be sure what will await us, Lieutenant. The Captain and the team had to flee and go into hiding, so therefore we must be prepared for all eventualities. Please notify Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel to be prepared for possible casualties."

"Yes Sir. I'll see to it."

"We will meet in the shuttle bay in 45 minutes. I will pilot the shuttle and I would like for you act as co-pilot."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." She smiled so radiantly at him that he blinked. Uhura seldom had occasion to fly in a shuttle, much less co-pilot one. "I'll call my relief in right away."

Spock left the con in Sulu's capable hands. "Keep a close eye for us on our return trip, Mr. Chekov," he told the navigator. It is my hope that once we leave the Beta Niobian atmosphere we will be able to contact the ship, but if not, you must have a visual on us to open the shuttle bay doors. I hope we do not have casualties, but we must be prepared."

"Ya, Mr. Spock. I vill not take my eyes off the horizon."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov." Spock waited for Uhura's relief and they both took the lift to the armory to collect their weapons and body armor. Scott and the security team were already there, suited up and armed. It only took a few minutes for Spock and Uhura to do the same.

"Let us proceed to the shuttle bay. We will fly directly overhead to the rendezvous point.  _Picasso_ has only one transporter pad, so if we must land to retrieve the team, we will do so. It is my hope that once we are overhead at the rendezvous point, we will be able to communicate with the Captain and beam them up, even if it is one at a time. I would prefer not to land the shuttle. Mr. Scott, what does your expertise tell you? Does the dampening effect only surround the planet, or does it encompass the entire atmosphere of Beta Niobe?"

"Well, Sir, in my considered opinion, it only surrounds the planet else the communicator burst we received and the bio monitors signals could not have been detected."

"That is my conclusion as well, Mr. Scott. Very well, when we clear the atmosphere, Lieutenant Uhura, I would like for you to try and contact the away team."

"Yes, Sir."

They entered the _Picasso_ and Spock went over the preflight protocols with Lieutenant Reilly and with Uhura.

"You're all set, Mr. Spock," Reilly said, through the shuttle comm from the large transparent shuttle bay office window. "Opening shuttle bay doors now. Good luck, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Mr. Reilly."

Spock piloted _Picasso_ out and away from the ship and began his descent to Beta Niobe. Uhura did her duty as co-pilot and at the same time opened her communicator channel to keep a close eye on their coordinates. _Picasso_ descended smoothly through the planet's outer atmosphere and was soon hidden by the clouds orbiting the planet. Spock kept the shuttle undercover of the clouds until he reached the coordinates that he and Jim had agreed upon.

"We are now directly overhead the rendezvous coordinates. Any communicator traffic, Lieutenant?"

"No, Sir. No traffic of any kind," Uhura said.

"Very well, I will begin our descent. Mr. Scott please man the transporter and the shuttle phasers in case we are in need of them."

"Aye, Sir," Scotty said, moving forward to access the transporter and phaser array toggles.

They began their descent until they came over a large wooded area, there Spock glided down and put the shuttle in hover mode. He nodded to Uhura.

"Lt. Uhura to Captain Kirk, come in Captain." She heard static over the communicator and then, "Lieutenant Uhura, this is Frank Giotto. We read you loud and clear."

**_On Beta Niobe_ **

Jim and Giotto sat side by side with both communicators. Jim's idea was to join the devices together to make their output more powerful. It was not difficult, but it was delicate work and entailed taking both communicators apart and wiring them together. As they worked, Jim kept a close eye on Bones. He could feel the heat radiating from Leonard's body as they worked. He ran the tricorder over him and saw his temperature was still very high. The hypo had not helped for long.

"Frank you keep on working, I'm going to try to get more water into Bones," he said. "I can't give him any more meds to get his fever down, it's too soon."

"Captain, when I was a kid, my mom used to sponge my face and torso with cool water when I had a high fever, or put me in a cool tub."

"Good idea, Frank, my mom would do the same for Sam and me."

Jim got the water carafe from Carver and used his boot knife to cut a piece off the bottom of his uniform shirt to use with the water. He made a small pad, wet it very careful so as not to waste a drop and knelt facing Bones. He felt his face and forehead; he was burning up. Jim bit his lip worriedly and met Giotto's eyes. "He's burning up, Frank. We've got to get that communicator working and Bones to Sick Bay." He lifted Bones' shirt up and saw that the rash was a deep reddish purple and had spread to the sides of his chest and abdomen.

Jim patted Bones cheeks lightly. "Bones, wake up. Can you hear me, Bones?" He got no response. He patted Bones face and neck with the wet cloth then patted his face again with his hand. "Come on, Bones. You've slept enough, wake up for me, please." Again he got no response.

Jim lifted Bones' shirts up to his chest then ran the wet cloth over his chest and abdomen. The damp cloth was getting warm, but Bones shivered he was so hot. Jim knew he had gone past sleep now, and was unconscious. He wrung the cloth out again then wiped his face, forehead, and torso again. He looked at his chronometer. To hell with it, he had another 30 minutes to go, but he was going to give Bones another hypo to bring down the fever. This was dangerous, the fever was way too high at 104.2

Jim opened the med kit again and got another hypo with the red label. There was only one left after this one.

"How's it going with the communicators, Frank?" he asked as he loaded the hypo spray.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble doing this without tools, Captain. The boot knife point is just a little too thick. I have to be very careful and not rush."

"Understood, Frank. I'll help you in a minute, just let me sponge Bones down one more time and give him this round of medicine." Jim looked at the flushed face of his CMO. He ran his hand gently through the soft fine hair on Bones' forehead and sighed. How did Bones do this? Take care of all of them, the sick, the injured, the almost dying, the homesick kids, the lovelorn ones. He took care of them all and did a fantastic job. What would Jim do without Bones? What would the _Enterprise_ do without the best doctor in the Fleet? Jim hoped with all his heart that he'd never have to find out.

He pressed the hypo to Bones' neck, waited a full 2 minutes, then ran the tricorder over him again. Good the fever had gone down two degrees, 102.4. He checked the med kit again and found a soothing salve. He lifted Bones' shirts to spread a thin film of the salve over his stomach and torso. He didn't know if it would do any good, but maybe it would keep the rash from spreading any further.

He put the hypo and salve back in the med kit then went back to Frank. "All right, Frank, let's do this. Bones is very sick, I'm afraid of what will happen if we can't get him back to Sick Bay."

Giotto nodded grimly and handed Jim the communicator. "I just need that one wire, Sir. My fingers are just too broad, maybe you can do it. I don't want to ask Bardoli or Carver, they don't have any experience with this kind of thing."

Jim took it from Giotto and looked at the connections critically. The wire was tucked down in a very small area. He would have to work it out of the tiny crevice and do the same with the other communicator then splice the two together. He hefted the knife in his hand, turned it on its side and gently inserted it below the wire. He brought it up very slowly. "When the wire comes up high enough, Frank you use your knife to pull it all the way out." Giotto watched carefully then gently pulled the wire out. They both gave a sigh of relief. "Now the other communicator," Jim said, carefully doing the same thing.

"All right, Frank, we're ready. When the two wires touch, it will hopefully be enough to boost the signal through the dampening field. If I know Uhura, she won't have left her station after the first missed check in. They'll know we're already here and come pick us up."

"How will we know if they heard us, Captain?" Giotto looked dubiously at his Captain.

"We won't, Frank, but I'm confident this is going to work," Jim assured him. "I'm also hoping that Scotty is able to detect our bio signals."

Jim turned his head as he heard Bones mutter words he couldn't make out. He was delirious from the high fever. They had to get the hell off this planet fast.

He nodded at Frank and the Security Chief touched the two wires together as Jim held both communicators. The two wires sizzled, sparking into a small burst of flame; the two communicators flashed once, then went dark.

"Okay," Jim said, "That's fried them. Thank goodness Carver and Bardoli still have theirs. Now we wait."

He looked at his chronometer, it was still a couple of hours until dawn. If Spock was coming he hoped it would still be dark, but their rescuers would come. Of that he was sure.

"The three of you get some rest, Frank. I'll keep watch over McCoy. You need to eat something too," he nodded to Carver and Bardoli who were standing guard. "I bet those kids are hungry. When I was that age, I was a bottomless pit," he smiled as he remembered his mother's constant attempts to keep her two boys and their friends from 'starving to death.'

"Me too," said Giotto. "What about you, Captain?"

"I'm not really hungry, Frank," Jim said looking at Bones. He was too worried to eat.

The three security men sat down and opened the duffle; there was fruit and crackers and they ate hungrily. Jim sat by Bones, put his arm around his shoulder to pull him closer so Bones head would rest on his shoulder and not on the hard rough bark of the tree. Jim could feel that his fever was climbing again. As soon as the three men finished eating, he would sponge Bones down again; he'd also try to get him to swallow some water. Jim remembered his field training; all Star Fleet personnel were taught how to make an unconscious man swallow to keep him hydrated, so that's what he would do. He would only give him the last hypo as a last resort if the fever got too high.

The three men finished their snack. Jim asked for the water carafe. He shook it gently; it was still half full. The three security men would not drink, Giotto told him, the doctor needed the water much more than they did. Jim nodded and sponged Bones down again, concentrating on his chest, torso and neck.

"Frank," Jim said quietly. "I want you to back track the way we came to see if you hear any signs that they're out there searching for us. This forest is so dense that I haven't even heard an animal since we got here. Don't go too far back, though, in case we hear from the ship."

Giotto got up, said a few words to his men then silently walked the way they had come. Bardoli and Carver flanked Jim and Leonard. They stood silently heads and eyes scanning all around them.

Giotto came back quickly, as silently as he had gone; he sat by Jim. "Nothing, Sir. Everything is quiet. I went to a small clearing where I could see the sky, it's still pretty dark, so it's not dawn yet."

Jim nodded. "Bardoli, let me have your communicator. I'm going to try the ship again." Jim flipped it open; "Kirk to _Enterprise_ , come in _Enterprise_. Kirk to _Enterprise_."

He almost dropped the communicator he was so startled when he heard Uhura's voice. " _Enterprise_ here, Captain."

"Uhura! You can hear us?"

"Yes, Captain." Her voice was amused. "You're coming in loud and clear."

"Uhura, we need an immediate beam out. Dr. McCoy is very sick. He seems to have contracted the same illness that the children of this planet have. He's burning up with fever. Have Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel stand by the transporters."

"I'm sorry, Captain." Spock's voice came over the communicator. "We are not on board the ship. We are in the shuttle _Picasso_ and I surmise we are directly above you. Ship's sensors could not penetrate the dampening effect, so we had to use the shuttle to retrieve you. This forest is quite thick, but we can detect your bio signs clearly. _Picasso_ only has one transporter pad, so we will have to beam you up one at a time."

Jim sighed. He hated to expose anyone else to whatever was making Bones so ill, but it couldn't be helped.

"Very well, Mr. Spock, but Dr. McCoy is unconscious. I will have to hold him up next to me for the beam out. We'll notify the ship to implement quarantine procedures. Better be safe than sorry."

"Yes, Captain. Stand by."

"Frank, I'll have to beam up with the doctor, then you three will be beamed up one by one."

"Don't worry about us, Sir. You just get the doctor on board."

Jim leaned down and hauled Bones into his arms. He was deeply unconscious, limp against Jim's body. Jim kept him upright pressed against him and he could feel the heat from the dictor's body. He nodded to Giotto.

"Mr. Spock, the Captain is ready for beam up."

With the familiar silvery whine of the transporter in his ears, Jim and McCoy materialized on the _Picasso_ transporter pad. Two security guards were there immediately to take McCoy and they carried him to the back where they lay him down gently on a make shift bed made from a pile of everyone's shirts.

Jim made sure Bones was comfortable, then went forward to clasp Spock on the shoulder. "Mr. Spock, good to see you. Let's get our men on board and get out of Dodge."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim saw that Bardoli and Carver were already on board, and waited impatiently until he saw Giotto materialize. "Go, Spock! Warp us out of here, back to the ship. Uhura, as soon as we leave the atmosphere notify medical to implement quarantine protocols for all of us; after that I'm going to get to the bottom of this First Contact fiasco of a mission."

"Yes, Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 8**

**"Friendship that flows from the heart cannot be frozen by adversity,**

**As water that flows from the spring cannot congeal in winter."**

**Anonymous**

Jim sat back on the shuttle seat closest to Bones so he could keep an eye on him. While he thought about everything that had happened on Beta Niobe, he ran his hand across his face feeling the raspy stubble on his chin that had already grown out. 

"Spock," he said to the Vulcan, "we have to implement full quarantine procedures when we land. I'm the only one who touched Bones on the planet, so I'm hoping that Giotto, Carver and Bardoli were not exposed. The security team here," he nodded to them, "touched him when we came on board, so they have been exposed," he added worriedly. "You two don't touch anyone else," he ordered the two red shirts. "Scotty, who's manning the transporters?"

"It's De Salle, Captain. He's an experienced hand, Sir."

"Good. Spock notify De Salle to implement level 1 Quarantine procedures in the shuttle bay then have him set up the quarantine stasis field in the shuttle bay. Let Dr. M'Benga and Chapel know that Bones is unconscious; he'll will have to be transported to the Sick Bay."

"It is already done, Captain," Spock told him.

"Frank, Bardoli, Carver, I think the three of you are okay, so are Scotty, Spock and Uhura, but it's best for Dr. M'Benga to check all of you. The two of you," Jim said, addressing the two security officers who had helped carry Bones, "will have to be thoroughly checked out along with me."

"Agreed, Sir." Giotto looked sternly at his men. "Bardoli, Carver! Stay close to me.  Don't you dare try to get out of going to Sick Bay," he told them.

"Aye, Commander," they both said sheepishly. Giotto knew his men well, and had apparently read their minds.

Jim went down on his haunches to check on Bones. He pulled out the tricorder to take his temperature, 104.2 again. He pulled up the blue and black shirts to see that, at least, the rash was stable and hadn't spread. Then he ran the tricorder over himself, his temperature was normal. "Uhura, please let Dr. M'Benga know that Bones' fever is way up again, but that so far mine is normal." Jim sighed. He was strong and very healthy, hopefully his body could fight off this virus or whatever this thing was. He had to be on top of his game to deal with his upcoming conversation with Tareem in order to get to the bottom of what had happened on Beta Niobe. He also had to report to Star Fleet about the failure of the First Contact mission, explain what the Niobians had done. Admiral Boyce would be furious. He had acted in good faith when the Niobians reached out to the Federation. To have the team sequestered and held against their will would be intolerable to him.

Spock turned his head. "We are about to land, Captain. So far I have detected no response from the planet at all, so I assume that they still do not realize that you are all gone."

"Good," Jim said. "The element of surprise will be with us. I may have to work from Sick Bay, Spock. Uhura, please notify the bridge to have tech support set up a work station for me."

"Yes, Captain." She spoke softly into her communicator button.

"Lieutenant, I would like for you to land the shuttle, if you will." Spock said, when she was finished.

"Yes, Commander." Uhura's dark eyes flashed with glee as she directed a small smile to Spock when she took over the controls.

Spock turned in his seat. "Captain, I took the liberty of accessing the Beta Niobe computer files once we were below the dampening field. I thought it would be helpful to us if we searched through their files for mention of this illness in order to understand their behavior."

Jim turned, flashing him a delighted smile. "Mr. Spock, are you telling me that you hacked into the Beta Niobian main computer?"

Spock's face was bland. "No, Sir. I am not telling you that. However, it was not very difficult to obtain their records. I am afraid their security is quite lax. "

Jim grinned even wider. "Well done, Mr. Spock. Please cc everything to me. Let's see what we can find out about this debacle."

Uhura spoke softly into the comm with Reilly. She kept Picasso in hover mode until the huge shuttle bay doors opened, then piloted the shuttle in, landing it gently without even a bump.

"Well done, Uhura," Jim told her. He knew how much she loved to fly and how seldom she had a chance to do it.

They waited until the green light showed that the shuttle bay was pressurized again, safe for them to exit.

Dr. M'Benga, Chapel and two med techs came through the main shuttle bay doors dressed in their quarantine masks, gowns and gloves carrying enough sets for each of them. The techs came through the shuttle door with the hover stretcher and gently stripped McCoy of his uniform, put it in a sealed bag then changed him into quarantine clothing. The unconscious McCoy never stirred, even when they moved him to the hover stretcher. "Take him straight to Sick Bay and into one of the quarantine rooms," M'Benga told them. Jim worriedly watched the stretcher leave. "We'll get him well, Captain, don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to give him some strong antivirals and he'll improve quickly."

Jim nodded as Chapel handed them quarantine clothing; she watched everyone very carefully as they put them on over their uniforms.

"I'll check all of you once we're in Sick Bay. Hopefully, all of you except the Captain and the two security officers will be free to go after that," Geoffrey told them once they were dressed.

They exited the shuttle bay quickly making their way to Sick Bay. The doctor had had the foresight to have the halls cleared for them. There was no sense in taking chances by exposing the rest of the crew to whatever kind of virus this was. M'Benga ushered them all to the back of the Sick Bay into the quarantine room. McCoy was put on the bio bed and Christine connected him to the monitors to gave him fluids, another antipyretic for the fever, and a stronger analgesic for the pain.

"I'll check you one at a time with the virus scanner. Please keep your quarantine attire on until you've been scanned and I tell you it's safe to remove it," the doctor told them through his mask. "Everyone will still have to go through the decontamination unit after being cleared." He and Chapel set up the large scanner and one by one he meticulously scanned then released them.

"Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and Lt. Uhura, you're free to go; you may speak to the Captain through the clear titanium window speaker after your decontamination."

"Captain, I'm going back to the bridge, Sir. If you need anything just let me know," Uhura told him.

"Uhura, Let me know immediately if you hear from the Beta Niobians or if you happen to hear any chatter down there, although with the dampening field it may be impossible."

"Aye, Sir."

"Spock, I'm going to be here with Bones," Jim told him, glancing worriedly at McCoy, still deeply unconscious and pale as death. "You've got the con for now."

"Yes, Captain."

M'Benga finished scanning Giotto, Bardoli and Carver, dismissed them, then ushered them to the decontamination unit. Before they left, Jim gave orders that they were to go off shift to eat and sleep. "You too, Frank. All of you need to get some rest."

"Aye, Sir. However, if you need me, comm me, Captain."

That only left the Captain and the two security guards who had helped him with Bones. The two Ensigns were scanned and Christine took their blood samples. Although tentatively cleared after the scan, M'Benga confined them to quarters for another 24 hours just to make sure the virus didn't manifest in them later. "Don't step out of your quarters until I say so," the doctor told them, sending them to the decon unit. "I'll let you know when your blood sample results come in then I'll inform Commander Giotto; hopefully, after that, you're cleared for duty."

"It's your turn, Captain."

Jim stood silently while the doctor did a slow and meticulous scan. He took a blood sample too, sending it to the lab immediately. "We'll have to wait for the results of the blood sample, Captain, but so far you're clear. Since you've been in much more physical contact with Dr. McCoy, I'm hesitant to clear you until we get those results."

"I understand, Geoffrey. I'd rather stay here with Bones anyway."

"I'm going to begin the blood tests to find out just what this is. It's hit him hard."

Jim sighed. "He was run down and very tired before we went down planet, I don't know if that has anything to do with it." Jim bit his lip wanting to ask but afraid of the answer. "Is Bones in critical condition, Geoffrey?"

"He's very sick, Captain, I won't lie to you about that, but he's not going to die, if that's what you're really asking. That's not going to happen on my watch!"

Jim nodded, a bit reassured.

"But until I figure what this virus is, we won't have any answers." Dr. M'Benga went over to McCoy's bed and checked his temperature. "His fever is down slightly," he told Jim, "but not enough. We'll have to start with the cold baths to get his temperature down more. This fever is really debilitating him." He nodded to Christine.

She went into the adjacent lab coming back with a bowl of cold water, a wash cloth, and a fresh med gown. She stripped the doctor, pulled the med blanket down to his ankles and began to sponge him gently, face, arms, torso, and legs. She dried him as she went over his body, but McCoy still shivered, unconscious though he was.

Jim, watching, shivered too. Bones would hate this, he thought.

M'Benga's comm beeped and he read the message. "Your blood sample and the two security guards are also clear, Captain. Whatever this is, the three of you were able to fight it off. It makes me wonder why Dr. McCoy could not. You're free to go, Sir, but please walk through the decon unit before you leave. I'm afraid that Dr. McCoy will have to stay in quarantine until we figure this out. Also, Sir, for your next visit, you'll have to be gowned, masked and gloved. Before you head to the bridge, I recommend you go to your quarters, shower, and change your uniform. It might be best to dispose of your current one."

Jim nodded. "Will do, and Geoffrey, I want an update on Dr. McCoy's condition every hour, understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

Jim nodded, cast one last worried look at Bones, leaving the quarantine room to go to his quarters. After showering and changing, he took the lift to the bridge. He was very tired, having been up for almost 24 hours, but duty called.

"Report Mr. Spock."

"Dawn is breaking over the planet, Captain. I anticipate that we will hear something from the Beta Niobians before long. Once they discover you are gone, and can't find you, I am sure they will contact the ship."

"I'm sure they will too, Mr. Spock. However, we won't answer their hail right away."

He turned to his communication officer. "Lt. Uhura, make sure there's some static on the comm. I want them to think their dampening field is at fault. They might lower it if that's the case. Let them stew for a good long while," he said, his face darkening with anger. After what they did to Bones, he wanted nothing more than to leave this planet, abandoning this ill fated First Contact Mission.

"Aye, Captain, I'll make sure of it." She turned a worried face to him. "How is Dr. McCoy, Sir?"

Jim sighed. "Not good Uhura. His fever is still very high; Christine is giving him a cold bath trying to get it down. I'm heading back to Sick Bay in a few minutes. Dr. M'Benga is running tests on him right now. It's strange that he's the only one of us who contracted this virus. I've been in contact with him almost constantly and Dr. M'Benga said my scans were perfectly normal."

His bridge chair comm beeped. "Kirk here."

"Captain, if you would come down to medical, I have some answers about Dr. McCoy's condition for you."

"I'll be right there, Geoff. Spock, you have the con."

Jim made it to Medical in record time. He stood at the door, his eyes searching for M'Benga. He saw him through the window in Bones' room. He gestured to Jim to wait outside the room while he went through decontamination procedures.

"Let's step into my office, Captain. I've gotten some much needed answers and I think we've figured this out. Please sit down," he said, also sitting down. He was tired, but until Dr. McCoy was out of danger, he would not leave the Sick Bay again if he could help it.

"Go on, Geoffrey," Jim said impatiently.

"Dr. McCoy is suffering from a mutated form off the Coxsakie virus. It's an RNA type virus. It's fairly common in Terran children; even in this day and age children on Earth still contract it. It's a pretty benign virus and causes what we doctors call hand, foot, and mouth disease. It's a self-limiting virus, so usually we just let it run its course, no treatment is required. Dr. McCoy has contracted both the Type A virus which causes the rash you see on him and the Type B which causes the high fever and the severe pain he's experienced. The Type B is much more serious, it can cause meningitis, myocarditis and other heart complications. I accessed all your medical records and all the crew that I've cleared contracted the virus as children. You probably don't even remember getting it because your symptoms were mild. The result though, is that all of you are immune. However, as far as I can tell from Dr. McCoy's medical records, he never had it as a young child. **1** I'm sure, knowing Dr. McCoy, he touched the children in the ward, and that's how he contracted the virus."

"So what is Bones' prognosis, Geoffrey?" Jim swallowed hard, looking through the window at Christine still struggling to get his fever down.

"I'm working on an antiviral right now, Captain. Meanwhile we're doing all we can to support his system until the antiviral is ready. I won't lie to you, Sir. He's very sick. Having both the Type A and B viruses has severely taxed his body and I'm worried about heart complications."

 _Oh, Bones_ , Jim thought. _You've got to fight this thing. I can't do without my grumpy doctor._

"That's all I have for you right now, Sir. The antiviral should be ready in half an hour. I'll administer it immediately; hopefully Dr. McCoy will respond quickly."

Jim nodded. "What about the sick children on the planet?"

"I would have to examine them, take blood samples, Captain, but if the virus is manifesting itself like it does in Terran children, even in its Niobian mutated form, I'm sure we can help them. I would like to know if this virus has ever shown up before on Beta Niobe."

"So would I, Geoffrey. We didn't get much information from them. They're a very paranoid and insular society. From the little we've seen, it goes against their very nature to reach out to another species. I'm sure contacting the Federation was a last resort for them. I expect to hear from the planet soon, they'll have realized we're gone and will try to contact the ship."

"Let me know if I can be of any help, Sir. Would you like to see Dr. McCoy now?"

Jim nodded and went to put on his mask, gown, gloves and shoe covers. He waited impatiently for Christine to admit him into the quarantine room. He yawned as he rocked on his feet waiting. He needed to get a short nap before he talked to Tareem, or he wouldn't be at his best with him. His temper was short;  he felt like punching the Niobian in the jaw for what he'd exposed Bones to. He snorted to himself. Star Fleet wouldn't like that, and Admiral Komack would like it even less if he screwed up this mission, even if it was Dr. Boyce who'd given them their orders. _The mission, the mission; it was always the mission that came first,_ he thought bitterly. He looked up to see Christine beckoning him to come into the room.

"His fever is down, Captain. The cold bath has helped a lot." Christine nodded, satisfied. He could see little of her face under the mask, but her blue eyes smiled at him.

"Good. I'll just sit here with him for a little while. Maybe take a little nap," Jim said, yawning again.

"Why don't you do that, Captain," she said, pulling up the recliner for him. "We'll wake you if you're needed on the bridge. You can talk to Dr. McCoy if you want to. Sometimes patients report that even when they've been unconscious, they can hear what's going on around them."

"I've heard that too." Jim said. "I'll do that, catch Bones up on what's going on," Jim told her. "Thank you, Nurse."

"My pleasure, Sir. Try not to worry, Dr. McCoy is tough as old shoe leather, he's going to be fine."

Jim smiled under his mask at her very accurate description of Bones. He went over to the bio bed and looked down at Bones and gently brushed his hair off his forehead. Even through the thin gloves, he could tell Bones was a little cooler. Jim sighed tiredly, sat down in the chair, reclined the seat, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 

**1 Real and made up Science here. Real Science from MedicineNet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 9**

**"The uses of sorrow I comprehend  
Better and better at each year's end.**

**Deeper and deeper I seem to see  
Why and wherefore it has to be**

**Only after the dark, wet days  
Do we fully rejoice in the sun's bright rays."**

**Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

 

Jim felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Captain, wake up, please." Christine's voice was soft but insistent.

Jim opened his eyes and automatically checked the time. He had slept for almost an hour. He felt better, but knew he'd need more sleep sometime today. "I'm awake, Christine. What is it?"

"It's Uhura, Sir. She paged the Sick Bay. She wants to speak with you. There isn't a comm in here, Captain, so you'll have to go outside the room. I'm afraid you'll have to dispose of your quarantine attire when you go out and put on fresh ones when you come back in."

Jim nodded. "It's no problem, Christine." He glanced at Bones. "How is he? And is there anything new from Dr. M'Benga about the antiviral?"

"He's holding his own, Captain. I gave him another cold bath while you slept. His fever is down to 102, so that's an improvement. I haven't seen Dr. M'Benga since you fell asleep, so I'm sure he's still in the lab working on the antiviral."

Jim stood, stretched his tight back and shoulders, and followed Christine out of the room. He dropped the quarantine attire in the disposal unit, went through the decontamination cubicle and directly to the comm. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I'm getting a lot of chatter from the planet. The dampening field came down 10 minutes ago. There's been a lot of back and forth about your disappearance. It seems that they're going crazy looking for you. They found the make shift rope you made." She laughed softly. "It created quite a stir, Sir."

Jim smiled grimly. "It won't be long before they try to contact the ship, Uhura. Remember, I don't want you to respond. I want Tareem and his entourage to get good and frustrated."

"Yes, Captain. How is Dr. McCoy? We're, all of us, very worried about him."

"He's holding his own. Dr. M'Benga is working on the antiviral." He sighed tiredly. "I hope it's ready soon. Bones isn't looking too good. Uhura, sometime this afternoon, I want you to put a comm in to my mother. I need to let her know about Bones. She and Peter are very fond of him and she'll have my head on a platter if I don't let her know he's very ill."

"Yes, Captain. I'll notify you when I get through."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back on the bridge. I want to stay here until Dr. M'Benga gives Bones the antiviral."

"Don't worry about the bridge, Captain. We have everything well in hand. Mr. Spock is monitoring the situation on Beta Niobe closely, and we'll comm you if we need you."

"Thanks, Uhura. Kirk out." Jim shook his head. He absolutely had the best and most loyal crew in Star Fleet, no doubt about it. He saw Dr. M' Benga coming out of the main lab, a satisfied look on his face.

"Captain," he greeted him, smiling happily. "I've got the antiviral ready for Dr. McCoy. Would you like to be present when I give it to him?"

"Absolutely, Geoffrey. Let me suit up again."

The two of them donned their quarantine attire and entered McCoy's room. Geoffrey checked all his vital signs carefully. "He's holding his own, Captain. I think this will do the trick. It will take about an hour or so before we see improvement, but I'm very hopeful that this afternoon he'll be conscious and alert again. We'll continue with the support fluids, antipyretics and analgesics. I've engineered the antiviral to attack both the mutated RNA Coxsakie Type A and the more virulent Type B virus in his system. Once it's in his blood stream, it will work very quickly."

Geoffrey filled the hypo and injected the antiviral directly into McCoy's carotid artery. "There, that should do it. Do you want to wait in here until it takes effect, Captain?"

Jim nodded. "I need some coffee, Geoffrey. Is there any out there?" He motioned to the Sick Bay anteroom.

"Yes, I'll get some for you, Captain, but I also want you to eat breakfast," the doctor told him, well aware how Jim often stopped eating when he was under stress. "No arguments, Sir. Dr. McCoy will have my head on a platter if I let you get run down under my watch," he said, his kind face very serious. "An angry Dr. McCoy is not someone I want to deal with."

Jim laughed through the sudden sting of tears. There was never a time when Bones wasn't vigilant about Jim's health and well-being, and it seemed that he'd trained his staff to do the same even when he wasn't able to.

"Alright, Geoffrey. Tell the mess just something light, toast or cereal will do."

Geoffrey nodded smiling, and after checking Bones' vitals once more, he left Jim with his work padd. Jim worked for a while, catching up on his never ending paperwork. The mess delivered his breakfast and he left the room for a brief period to eat his toast then went right back to work on his reports. He looked up when he heard a knock on the transparent window; it was Spock. He motioned for him to come in the room. Spock donned the quarantine attire and came in. He stood by McCoy's bed. "How is he, Captain?"

Jim sighed. "He's still very sick, but I hope he'll be better by this afternoon. Dr. M'Benga is very hopeful the antiviral will work. What brings you to the Sick Bay? Is everything alright on the bridge?"

"Yes, Captain, everything is fine. Lt. Uhura is monitoring the situation on the planet very closely. She reports that there is a high degree of frustration among the searchers and no results from their search, I anticipate we will be hearing from Tareem very shortly. I wished to ascertain if you would like for me to speak with him initially and leave the surprise of you and your "entourage" already on board until later."

Jim thought about it. "That's a good idea, Spock. The element of surprise is always a good thing in certain situations…especially when the hostages have flown the coop." He smiled his 'going to battle smile,' a feral smile that Spock was very familiar with. He found it in his heart to feel compassion for Tareem and his minions because the Captain was angry, very angry indeed.

They both turned when they heard a low sound from the bio bed. Jim sprang to his feet. "Bones…," he whispered. McCoy moved restlessly. Jim pressed the call button and M'Benga came to the window. Jim beckoned to him to come in the room. Geoffrey nodded, put on his quarantine attire, and came through the door.

"He made a noise and he moved, Geoffrey," Jim told him.

The doctor ran his tricorder over McCoy, checked the bio bed readings and nodded satisfied. "He's slowly regaining consciousness, Captain. The antiviral is beginning to do its work. His temperature is coming down slowly but surely. It's all good news," he smiled at his Captain and Spock. "Let me do a quick blood test and if the virus is dying, we can dispense with the quarantine attire. It won't take long." Geoffrey drew blood from Leonard and left the room.

Jim and Spock stood silently waiting, Jim impatiently rocking on his heels, Spock as impassive as always. After what seemed like a glacial ice age, M'Benga came back with the results. He was smiling broadly. "Looks like the antiviral is doing its job. The virus is dying quickly. Dr. McCoy is no longer contagious so we can dispense with the quarantine attire and the decontamination procedures."

Jim drew in a deep breath of relief. "Great news, Doctor," he said as he took off his mask, gloves and gown.

"That is gratifying news, Doctor M'Benga," Spock said. "When can we expect the good doctor to regain consciousness?"

M'Benga went over to the bio bed and looked at the numbers. "His fever is already way down," he reported, "and his color is better. It won't be long before he wakes up."

"I will return to the bridge, Captain. I am certain it won't be long before we hear from Beta Niobe and I think it would be best if I were present when the comm comes in."

"I'll stay here until Bones wakes up, Spock. I'm sure he'll want to hear first-hand what's happened down planet, later Geoffrey can fill him in on the medical aspects of the virus and the antiviral vaccine. I know he'll want to help those sick kids as soon as possible."

Uhura's voice interrupted. "Bridge to Mr. Spock."

"Spock here, Lieutenant."

"Beta Niobe is hailing us, Sir. I've done as the Captain ordered and generated static. However, they appear to be very impatient, Mr. Spock, and they keep hailing us."

"Very well, Lt. Uhura. I will return to the bridge immediately. Spock out."

"Stall them as long as you can, Spock. I want Tareem to be extremely anxious about what's happened to us. It doesn't do to lose a whole team of Star Fleet officers on a supposedly peaceful First Contact mission," he said, hazel eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Yes, Captain. I can well imagine how disconcerting that must be to the Beta Niobians."

Jim sat down to wait for Bones to regain consciousness. He felt as if the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders. He was even a little hungry again. Before going to the bridge, he would stop in the mess and get more to eat. He had hardly touched his toast this morning.

He heard Bones give a deep sigh and move restlessly on the bio bed. He left his recliner and stood close by. Bones' eyes were fluttering; he was trying to wake up.

"Bones, wake up! Bones, it's Jim. You're back on the _Enterprise_. Wake up so I can tell you all about it."

There was a soft grunt from Leonard as he opened his eyes and looked blearily around until his gaze landed on Jim. At the sight of those blue eyes awake at last, Jim grinned so brightly his smile could have powered the warp core.

"Hey…Bones." he said softly. "It's good to see you awake."

Bones gazed up at him. "You alright…Jimmy?"

Jim swallowed hard and put his hand on the thin shoulder. "Yeah, Bones, I'm fine. You're the one who's been very sick, but you're getting better. Let me call Geoffrey and he'll check you out and tell you about what made you sick."

"Jim…'m thirsty."

"I know you are, Bones, but I can't give you anything until Dr. M'Benga says it's okay. I'll be right back."

Leonard nodded, eyes closing again.

Jim hurried out and grabbed M'Benga. "He's wide awake, Geoffrey."

"That's great, Captain. He woke up more quickly than I thought he would. That's a good sign," M'Benga said, walking toward the bio bed.

"Leonard, it's good to see you conscious again. You gave us all quite a scare," M'Benga said, checking all the bio bed readouts and his own tricorder.

"What happened?" Leonard asked. "Last I remember was being in the woods with Jim and the others on that acursed planet. I think I got that virus from the kids…I remember feeling feverish and out of my head."

"Yeah, Bones. You got really sick really fast," Jim told him. "You really scared me, scared all of us. Let's not do that again, okay?"

Leonard snorted. "I'll try real hard, Captain, not to ever get sick again like mortal folks do."

Jim laughed, happy to hear the grumpy McCoy once again.

"Geoff, can I have some water?" Leonard licked his dry lips. "I'm real thirsty."

"Yes, of course you can. You had a very high fever, Leonard. We pushed the fluids in you, but I'm sure you'd like some actual water in your mouth," M'Benga nodded to Jim who brought a glass half filled with water and held it for Bones to sip.

"Not too much, and not too fast. Here let me raise the head of your bed a little," Geoffrey said.

"Thanks. I'm feeling real shaky and kinda weak," Leonard grumbled.

"That's from the fever. I'm going to give you a tri ox injection; that will help the weakness." He pushed the hypo into Leonard's arm; he and Jim saw it take effect almost immediately. Color came back into Leonard's face and his blue eyes looked brighter.

Jim gave a sigh of relief which Leonard's keen ears didn't miss. "Im alright, Jimbo, so why are you here acting like a mother hen instead of being on the bridge?"

"Spock has the con, Bones. I'm here because you scared the shit out of me. You got terribly sick on that planet. There wasn't much I could do for you down there." He told Leonard the short version of what had happened, how sick the doctor had been, and what Jim and the others had done. As he talked, his gaze never wavered from Bones' face, being careful not to tire him.

Bones patted the hand resting on the bed. "You did good, Jim. You did all the right things down there. I'm gonna' be just fine; right Geoffrey?"

"Indeed you are, Leonard, but you need to rest now. If you behave, I'll release you to your quarters late this afternoon. You can recuperate there. You're off duty for the next 24 hours, though."

"Wait, wait, off duty? Just who's the CMO around here?"

Geoffrey smiled. "I am, at least until you're back on your feet. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"He's right, Bones. We're not taking any chances on a relapse, so you behave yourself."

Leonard scowled at him. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, some Captainly things you have to do instead of being here babysitting me?"

"I'm going back to the bridge in a minute, Bones. I have a hunch that Tareem and I are going to have a very interesting conversation."

"Now, Jim. Don't lose your temper. They didn't know I was gonna' get sick."

"Maybe not, Bones, but they kept us against our will and they exposed you to a severe illness without prior warning or safeguards. Believe me, Tareem is going to hear about this." Jim's hazel eyes were stormy with temper.

Leonard sighed. There was no winning an argument with Jim when he got like this. It was just best to let him do what he was dead set on doing.

"Alright Jimmy, let me know how it all turns out." Leonard closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"Geoffrey?" Jim looked down at him, alarmed.

"He's fine, Captain, just tired. Sleep is the best thing for him."

Jim nodded, reassured. "I'll be on the bridge. I'll be back later after my conversation with Tareem."

Jim went back to his quarters for a fresh uniform and took the lift to the bridge. Spock immediately relinquished the chair. "Report, Mr. Spock."

"The Beta Niobians are still trying to contact us, Captain and Lt. Uhura is still blocking their comm signal with static. The Lieutenant reports that their hails sound more and more distraught." Jim turned to Uhura, and she nodded.

"They are now trying every two or three minutes, Captain, instead of every 10 or 15 minutes."

Jim nodded satisfied. "Very well, Lieutenant. Give them another 5 minutes of static and then answer the hail. I think they're pretty well agitated by now.

"Yes, Captain." She winced and moved her ear piece to the other ear. "They're also getting louder," she said, grimacing. "Captain, how is Dr. McCoy?"

Jim smiled his sunshine smile. The bridge breathed a collective sigh of relief at seeing it back on his face. "He's doing great, Uhura. He's taking a nap, right now. Dr. M'Benga says sleep is the best thing for him. He'll probably go back to his quarters late this afternoon."

"That's great news, Captain. By the way, Sir, I have scheduled your call to your mother for 1500 hours. "

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'm happy that I can give her very good news this afternoon." He nodded to her. "Answer the next hail, Uhura."

She nodded, waited a minute then said. " _Enterprise_ here."

Even from the distance of the center bridge, Jim and Spock could hear the agitated voice from Uhura's ear piece. She took it out of her ear and moved it away.

"Beta Niobe, I can hear you loud and clear. Please lower your communicator volume. This is Lt. Uhura, Chief Communications Officer speaking. Let me let you speak to our First Officer, Mr. Spock."

She nodded to Spock to indicate she had transferred the comm to the Captain's chair, and Spock leaned in close to the comm to speak. 'This is Lt. Commander Spock. To whom am I speaking?"

"Lieutenant Commander Spock, this is Tareem, First of Niobe. Are you part of James, First of the _Enterprise's_ entourage?"

"I am," said Spock. "How can I assist you, Tareem, First of Niobe?" he asked carefully.

They could hear Tareem clear his throat nervously. "Lt. Commander Spock, James and his entourage are missing. We had housed them in my domicile; somehow, they are not there now. We have searched extensively, but we have not found James, the healer McCoy, or the rest of his entourage."

"That seems strange, Tareem," Spock said composedly. "How is it possible that James and his entourage would disappear in such a manner? Did something happen to explain this strange occurrence?"

There was a hesitation on the comm and then a long drawn breath. "Yes, Lt. Commander Spock. I would rather explain the situation to you in person. Is it possible for you to beam here so we can speak?"

"I'm afraid not, Tareem of Beta Niobe. I cannot leave the ship. However, if you wish to beam here to the ship, you would be most welcome. I think it is important for you to explain what happened to the Captain and his entourage. I fear that Star Fleet and the Federation will be very displeased that this has occurred."

"I will confer with my entourage, Lt. Commander Spock, and then inform you. Please excuse me for a few moments."

Spock nodded to Uhura to cut the connection and looked at Jim. "They are very agitated, Captain."

"Good." Jim said, his usually pleasant genial face was dark. "Let them stew about our disappearance. What happened to Bones was entirely their fault, and I won't have it, Spock. We came here in good faith, and until I find out differently, what their motivations were for sequestering us, I'm treating these Beta Niobians as hostiles."

"Yes, Sir."

Uhura's comm beeped and she answered it. "Yes, he's right here. Mr. Spock it's Tareem."

"This is Spock. What is your decision, Tareem?"

"I will beam to your ship, Lieutenant Commander Spock. Please send the coordinates. I will be with you in a few minutes."

"I will meet you in the transporter room, Tareem."

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con," Jim said. "Mr. Spock and I will be in the transporter room and after that in my ready room."

"Yes, Captain." Sulu left his post to his relief and slid smoothly into the Captain's chair. He found it in his heart to feel sorry for the Beta Niobian. He was in for a big surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 10**

**"Oh! what a tangled web we weave**  
**When first we practice to deceive!"**

**Sir Walter Scott**

"Spock, I want you to meet Tareem in the transporter room by yourself. Keep your comm open so I can hear what he has to say. I'll give you a couple of minutes then I'll come in through the transporter doors; I want him to be thrown off balance by seeing me."

"You will be quite a surprise, Captain, since he thinks that you and your entourage are still missing. What his reaction will be when he sees that you are back on board the _Enterprise_ will be interesting."

They made their way to the transporter room to wait for Tareem, Jim stopping just outside the door; Spock would ping the comm once to signal Jim that it was time for him to come through the door.

For safety's sake, Scotty, himself, was manning the transporter, since the dampening field was a constant danger. Spock stood still in front of the pad, his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded to Scotty. "Have you received the coordinates, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, Sir. They've just come in."

"Very well, Mr. Scott, energize."

They waited while the silvery whine of the transporter signaled incoming traffic. Tareem appeared on the transporter pad, took a look around the room, then stepped down and bowed his head to Spock. "I am Tareem, First of Niobe. Do I have the honor of addressing Spock, of James' entourage?"

Spock inclined his head. "I am Spock, Tareem."

"Spock, of James' Entourage, it is my sad duty to inform you that James, First of _Enterprise_ , his Second, the Healer McCoy, and the other three members of his entourage, have disappeared. I had, to our shame, sequestered them on the second floor rooms of my domicile. They used a rope made from linens in the rooms to climb down the walls. We have not had any success in finding them. We fear some ill has befallen them." He lowered his head in submission. "I accept whatever punishment it is you wish to give me. It was my decision to have James and his entourage sequestered and to keep them from contacting you. My Second and Third argued strenuously against my doing this, but I did not listen to their counsel."

"I see," said the impassive Spock, very conscious that his Captain was listening to every word of Tareem's confession. "May I ask why you took this action when your Second and Third adviced against it?"

"It was an ill-conceived action brought about by my desperation of what has befallen my children and many other Niobian children, as well as some of their mothers. I believed that if your healer McCoy could help them, i would keep him on Beta Niobe until all were healed. I can assure you that I did not intend to keep them sequestered forever."

"Tareem. The healer McCoy, James, and the others would have been happy to help if you had been forthright and honest with them."

Tareem sighed. "I see that now, Spock. James and the healer McCoy tried to tell me this, but I would not listen. At the time I felt if we told them the truth they would flee back to your ship in fear of the disease. It is a disease unknown to us. Our children are generally very healthy, almost never in need of medical intervention. This illness caught us unprepared. We have closed all the schools because so many of the children have been struck down. My own two children are in hospital with the illness. They sleep and do not wake. I have been most distraught, and so, also, has my wife. She will not leave their side. I fear she too, will soon be struck down with the illness."

"I see," said Spock.

"As I said, I am prepared to accept whatever judgement you deem correct. I ask that you spare my Second and Third, they tried to convince me of the wrongness of my actions. I take full responsibility and ask that you punish only me. I have told my Second that if I do not return, he will become the First. You may feel confident that he is an honorable man and will not follow in my footsteps."

"I see," Spock said again. He pressed the communicator button and Jim came striding in the door, fire in his hazel eyes. He stopped short by Spock's side.

"James!" Tareem said, his face utterly shocked! He turned deathly pale and suddenly pitched forward. Only Spock's lightning reflexes saved him from a nasty fall on the hard floor of the transporter room.

"Damn," Jim said softly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Spock was already on his comm. "Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, please report to the transporter room stat. We have a medical emergency."

Spock gently turned Tareem over and laid him head up on the cold floor. The First's face was very pale, his breathing shallow. Jim knelt and put a finger to where he thought his carotid artery would be; he felt the pulse beating there, sluggish and thready.

"Spock, what's wrong with him? What happened before I came in?"

"I am not sure, Sir. I believe Tareem has been under tremendous stress. You heard him on the comm unit, his two children are very ill. His distress and guilt about your disappearance have also taken a toll on him. It seems that his Second and Third tried to dissuade him from the path he took and he did not heed their advice. When he saw you, it was too much for him."

The Medical team came hurrying through the door and M'Benga knelt on the floor beside Tareem. He ran the tricorder over him and looked up at the Captain. "His vitals are poor, Captain. They show that he hasn't eaten and he's very dehydrated; his stress level is very high. Let's transport him to Sick Bay where I can get some fluids and nutrients in him. I'll also give him antianxiety medication. He should be fine in a couple of hours. How long has he been unconscious?"

"Four minutes 45 seconds, Doctor."

"He'll be coming around soon, then. I'd like for him to be in bed when he does. The floor is not the best place to regain consciousness." He nodded to the med techs and they transferred Tareem to a hover stretcher. "Nurse Chapel, get him started with fluids and nutrients. I'll be there shortly to give him the antianxiety medication. I don't want to give him anything until I check the Sick Bay software to be sure it's safe for his species."

"Yes, Doctor," Christine nodded to the three men and followed the stretcher out.

"I'd like to question him when he regains consciousness, if you think he'll be up to it, "Jim told him. "Also, I don't want him to see Dr. McCoy until I'm ready to tell him about Bones contracting the virus."

"I'll let you know when he's ready for questioning, Captain. He'll be in the main Sick Bay area and Dr. McCoy's quarantine room is not where he can see it."

"Good," Jim told him. "I'm going to go check on Bones so I'll be there when Tareem regains consciousness. Spock, you have the con again. However, I may need you after Tareem regains consciousness."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim followed M'Benga back to the Sick Bay and went directly to see Bones. Ordinarily he was the most compassionate of men, quick to feel for those who were ill, injured or less fortunate, but he was still very angry with Tareem. Bones could have died if the ship hadn't found them in time. He shuddered at that thought.

Jim walked into the quarantine room surprised and happy to see Bones sitting up in bed. "Bones! You look a hell of a lot better."

"Hey Jimbo," Leonard's blue eyes were clear again and his face had regained its usual color. He smiled at Jim. "I'm feeling lots better. Geoffrey says he'll release me late this afternoon to my quarters." He sighed. 'It'll be good to sleep in my own bed again."

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and patted Bones blanket covered leg. "That's great news. Just be careful and don't overdo it, Bones. We don't want you to have a relapse."

"Jim. I am a doctor, you know. I think I know how to monitor myself while I recuperate," Leonard huffed, irritated.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jim said, serenely. "We all know how you are, Bones, so you better believe that I'm going to keep a very close eye on you and if you don't behave, I'll sic Spock on you. You know he's like a dog with a bone when he's got a project in hand." He grinned, eyes sparkling. "See what I did there? "Dog with a bone."

"Don't pun around, Jim. I'm not up to it." Bones' frowning glower just added to Jim's amusement and he laughed in delight at seeing his usual growly Bones back again.

Bones kept frowning at him. "I'm not a project, Jim, so you keep that hobgoblin away from me."

"I will if you behave yourself," Jim told him, still grinning.

"Alright, alright, I'll follow Geoffrey's orders to the letter. Will that make you happy?"

"Yep, it will." Jim's hazel eyes suddenly clouded. "Let me tell you, Bones, that I never want to go through that again. You being so sick was hell. I don't know how you do it all the time."

"It's my job, Jimmy, I have to do it," said Leonard, softly, "I have lots of practice, but sometimes it's harder than other times." He gave Jim a meaningful look.

"I know, Bones. I'm a trial to you; don't think I don't realize it." He patted the sick bay pajama clad shoulder affectionately. "Be that as it may, better for it to be me than you." He moved closer to Leonard on the bio bed and lowered his voice. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Leonard looked alarmed.

"Nothing about you, don't worry. You're doing fine Geoffrey says. It's just that something's come up that you need to know about. Tareem is here on the ship."

"Here? On the ship? "Leonard looked shocked. Then he stared hard at his Captain. "How did you manage that?"

"I'll tell you about all that later, it's not important. The point is that he's here and he's collapsed."

"Collapsed? Did he contract the virus too?" Bones pushed back the bed covers. "I better check him out, the sooner he gets the antiviral the better."

"Bones" Jim said, exasperated. "Didn't we just this minute have a conversation about you following Dr. M'Benga's orders to the letter?" He pushed Leonard gently back on the bed and winced when he felt how fragile Bones felt under his hand.

"Yeah, we did, and I'm not going to exert myself, Jim. I'm just gonna' examine Tareem and get him started on the antiviral," Leonard said, his blue eyes looking pleadingly at his Captain.

"No Bones. Chapel and M'Benga are taking care of him and besides he's not sick with the virus. He's stressed, exhausted and feeling guilty as hell about what he did to us on the planet. Now you just relax and stay put." He looked sternly at the doctor.

Leonard looked at the implacable look on Jim's face and gave in. He relaxed again on his pillow. "Alright, I'm relaxed. See how relaxed I am? Now tell me the rest of it."

Jim told him what Tareem had recounted to Spock; how he'd gone against the advice of his entourage to sequester them. "So it seems holding us were the actions of one desperate man, Bones. He more or less panicked and he knew you'd be able to help the kids and the mothers who are also sick. He was afraid if we left, we wouldn't go back."

Leonard nodded. "Well it's understandable, who knows what we all would've done if all the kids on Earth were getting sick like that. But we'll help them, Jim. I'll have Spock put all his Science labs to work and start replicating the antiviral as soon as I check the components Geoffrey used. A Medical emergency comes before any existing Science experiments as you well know. We just gotta' know for sure it's gonna' works on the Beta Niobians. They are humanoids, but genetically they're slightly different from us."

"I'm going to interrogate him first. What he did was wrong. I don't know how Admiral Boyce is going to feel about this. He sent us down to the planet in good faith and look what happened to you?" Jim's cheekbones flushed with anger as he thought again of what Bones had gone through. "Star Fleet doesn't take kindly to that kind of treatment of its officers, especially when the Niobians asked us to go there in the first place."

"Now Jim, Dr. Boyce is first and foremost a doctor, that hasn't changed since he went to Command, and he's a damn fine one at that. When we tell him what's happenin' to those kids, he'll want us to help. Now I know you're mad about what happened to me and I don't know what you're gonna' do about Tareem, but what's important here is the children, you know that Jim."

Jim ran his hand through his sandy hair. "Yeah, I know, Bones, but you could have died." He took a deep breath, pulling his gold tunic down. "Okay, I might as well get this over with. Tareem is here in Sick Bay. Geoffrey thought it best that he didn't know you were so sick; Tareem is very stressed already."

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, guilt and worry will do that to you. Go on, Jimmy, go do what you do best, then come back and tell me what went down; oh and keep a tight rein on your temper, Captain. I'm fine now."

Jim walked to the back of Sick Bay until he spotted Chapel and M'Benga. The door was open and he could see them monitoring Tareem. He walked into the room and stood silently until M'Benga finished what he was doing.

Dr. M'Benga looked up. "He's doing better, Captain. He should be coming around momentarily. Please stand back. I don't want him seeing you to shock him again. I'll just tell him that you're here; that will give him a little warning."

Jim nodded. They waited silently, Jim rocking on his heels impatiently. He still had to report to Admiral Boyce and he knew the Admiral would be angry. Finally Jim saw Tareem's eyes flutter open. He looked up at Chapel and M'Benga. "What has happened?"

"I'm Dr. M'Benga and this is Nurse Chapel. You collapsed on the _Enterprise_ transporter room, Sir; you are still on the _Enterprise_ , in our Sick Bay. You were dehydrated and your blood sugar was low from lack of food. Also your blood pressure was very high. We've given you nutrients and medication for your stress. You'll feel much better in a few minutes." The doctor cleared his throat. "Sir, Captain Kirk is here, and wishes to speak with you." He waited for a few seconds until Tareem nodded then stepped aside.

Tareem looked at Jim; Jim looked at Tareem, neither man said a word. Finally, Tareem inclined his head. "James, it is good to see that you are well. For a time I was very concerned something had happened to you and to your entourage."

Jim took a deep breath trying to control his anger. "Something did happen, Tareem. Something happened to Healer McCoy. He contracted the virus. You exposed him to it when you took him to that hospital without taking any precautions for his own health. He almost died and it's no thanks to you that he didn't. _Enterprise_ found us just in time."

Tareem closed his eyes, his expression anguished. "James, I offer no excuse. Do with me what you will. I deserve any punishment you wish to mete out to me. I can only tell yout that I was desperate because of my children, because of all the children on our planet."

"If it was up to me I'd put you in the brig, Tareem….you deserve no less for putting McCoy's life in danger and for kidnapping us. However, it's not up to me. I must report to Admiral Boyce first. He acted in good faith after you reached out to the Federation and he's not going to be happy when I report what you did to his Star Fleet officers and how one of his best Star Fleet physicians almost died as a result of your carelessness."

"I understand, James. I will wait for the verdict." He lay back in the bed and closed his eyes wearily. "How is Healer McCoy," he asked not opening his eyes.

"He's improving, no thanks to you." Jim's voice was cold. "Only Dr. M'Benga's swift intervention saved his life."

Dr. M'Benga, looking closely at his patient, interjected, "Captain, that's enough for now. He needs to rest. You can resume your questions after he rests for a while."

Jim nodded. "I'll be back later, Tareem. Right now my first duty is to report what happened to Admiral Boyce." He pivoted on his heel and left the sick bay room.

He took the lift to the Bridge; everything was quiet and Spock was in the Captain's chair. He got up to give Jim the chair, but Jim waved him back down. "I have to report to Admiral Boyce, Spock. I'll be in my ready room; it may take a while, so just keep the con until I'm finished."

"Yes, Captain. How is Dr. McCoy? And Tareem?"

All bridge personnel eyes turned to Jim. McCoy was universally loved by his crew; they were all worried about him. "He's doing much better. Dr. M'Benga is going to release him later today to finish recuperating in his own quarters. As for Tareem, he's not doing great, but he's improving. Dr. M'Benga is monitoring him closely. I'm going back there after I speak with the Admiral and he tells me how he wants us to proceed." He sighed; angry Admirals were never a good thing and he didn't look forward to telling Admiral Boyce what had happened to them on Beta Niobe.

"Lt. Uhura, I'll be in my ready room, please pipe Admiral Boyce's comm there." He sat in front of the main comm unit until Admiral Boyce's smiling face appeared.

"Captain, Jim, how did your visit to Beta Niobe go?"


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 11**

**"Stone walls do not a prison make**

**Nor iron bars a cage:**

**Minds innocent and quiet take**

**That for an hermitage."**

**Richard Lovelace**

"Admiral Boyce, good to see you, Sir." Jim tugged down at his gold uniform tunic thinking quickly. He had learned through the years that bad news needed to be told quickly, succinctly and without pausing.

"So how did it go on Beta Niobe, Captain? I'm eager to hear what you thought of the Niobians and their culture. It isn't often that we get such a whole hearted invitation to visit a new planet."

"Well, Sir, unfortunately, things on the planet were not what you were led to believe. In fact, Admiral, things didn't go well at all."

Boyce's face went from genial to stern in a flash. "What happened?"

Jim cleared his throat, settled back in his chair, and step by step told the Admiral what had transpired on the planet. As he expected, Admiral Boyce's face got more and more angry and his usual genial countenance grew dark. Jim finished his mission report, stopped talking and waited quietly for the Admiral to speak.

"Are you sure that Dr. McCoy is alright, Captain?"

Jim smiled slightly. He might have known that Boyce would be most concerned for one of his own. "Yes, Sir. Dr. McCoy is doing very well. This afternoon, Dr. M'Benga will release him to his quarters to finish recuperating. I'm keeping a very close eye on him. You know how he is, always thinking of everyone else first before he thinks of his own well-being."

"Yes, I know very well how he is." The Admiral's red face was slowly going back to its normal pale color. "Thank goodness you were able to get him medical help in time, Captain." He sighed and drew a hand over his face. "This is totally unacceptable behavior on the part of Tareem. There must certainly be consequences for what he did, but I agree with Leonard, our first priority is to those sick children down on the planet." He was silent for a minute thinking. "I want you to put Tareem in the brig, Jim. Minimal security for him will be fine. I do feel sympathy for his concern for his own children, for all the children, but it's obvious he's not ready for the huge responsibility of dealing with the Federation. He went off halfcocked is what he did, and worst of all, he went against the advice of cooler, wiser heads and made a unilateral decision. That doesn't bode well for his leadership of his planet in dealing with the Federation. For the time being, we will work with Marack, Tareem's Second, who, I guess, will be the new First. He sounds like a sensible person."

"I agree, Admiral. He seemed very sympathetic to our plight when we were first sequestered. Sir, Dr. McCoy is eager to get started on the anti-viral for the children. He feels sure that the vaccine Doctor M'Benga synthesized for him can be adapted for the Niobian children. However, he's not in any condition to undertake the work right now. He's still very weak."

"Let Dr. M'Benga do the research on the DNA structure of the Beta Niobians, Captain. If Tareem consents, M'Benga can get the DNA he needs from him. Once that's done and we compare it to human DNA, the anti-viral can be adapted for the Niobian children. We can't be too careful. Even with human children, vaccines, medications, and antivirals all have to be adapted for children's developing bodies."

"I'll speak with Dr. M'Benga, then with Tareem. I feel sure Tareem will consent, he's desperate to help the Niobian children, and he told us his own two children are in a coma."

"Perhaps by tomorrow, Dr. McCoy will feel well enough to assist Dr. M'Benga, Captain?"

Jim sighed. "Whether he feels well enough or not, Sir, it will be difficult to prevent him from doing so. I'll give Mr. Spock the order to put all the Science labs at the disposal of Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga. Once the antiviral is deemed safe enough for the children, we'll have to start replicating enough doses to go around. We'll have to get the number of afflicted children from Marack, Sir."

Admiral Boyce nodded. "Dr. McCoy is first and foremost a healer, Captain. That's just the nature of the man. Might as well try and stop the tide than try to change him or stop him from trying to help."

"I know Admiral, but he's been very ill. I'm worried about a relapse if he works too hard down on the planet."

"I understand your concern, Captain. Why don't you speak with Dr.M'Benga and get his opinion before you speak with Dr. McCoy? If he thinks it's too risky, I'll order him to stay on the ship and work from the labs only." The Admiral sighed. He knew that McCoy would throw a hissy fit if he had to obey that order. He gave Jim a rueful smile. "Let's hope it won't come to that, Jim, or neither of us will ever hear the end of it."

"I know, Admiral." They looked at each other in complete understanding. "Thank you, Sir. I'll have a report for you in the morning about the situation on the planet and what Dr. M'Benga says."

The Admiral nodded. "Until tomorrow, then, Captain. Boyce out."

Jim left his ready room and entered the quiet bridge as he walked up to Spock. He told Spock about the Admiral's orders regarding Bones, Tareem, and the antivirals for the children. "Uhura, ask Lt. Commander Giotto to report to Sick Bay with a security detail. Tell him to wait outside Sick Bay until I get there."

"Yes, Sir."

"Captain, what will be done with Tareem? He will not be able to stay in the brig indefinitely."

"I know, Spock. Dr. Boyce didn't say. We're going to deal with Marack when we return to the planet. He has been designated as the First by Tareem. I hope that Bones will be well enough to be part of the away mission, at least to determine how to proceed with the ill children. I don't relish the thought of ordering him to stay on board while the rest of us go down planet. Dr. M'Benga will go with us of course. He's the one who replicated the antiviral for Bones, so his expertise can't be overstated. Dr. Boyce concurs with us that this is a medical emergency and the children must be our first priority. Spock, you still have the con; I'll be in Sick Bay with Dr. M'Benga. He'll need to get consent from Tareem to get his DNA so he can start working on adapting the anti-viral for the children. If he refuses we'll get it from Marack or one of the other Beta Niobians."

"Uhura, please contact Marack down planet and then turn him over to Mr. Spock in a minute."

He turned to his First Officer. "Spock, inform Marack that Tareem collapsed, but is recovering in Sick Bay. Tell him that I'll speak with him as soon as I can about the time frame for helping the ill children. You might as well tell him about Dr. Boyce's orders too, that Tareem will be in the brig for the foreseeable future." Jim knew Bones was not going to be happy about Tareem being imprisoned; he would feel that there were extenuating circumstances for his behavior. Bones always erred on the side of compassion and forgiveness, no matter the consequences; it was his nature as well as his calling. Jim wouldn't have him any other way, but sometimes it was very difficult explaining political or command decisions to him.

Spock looked knowingly at his Captain. He knew all too well how Dr. McCoy would react. Logical or not, he was gratified that it was not he who would have to tell the doctor about Tareem's imprisonment and Dr. Boyce's orders.

"I'll be in Sick Bay speaking with Dr. M'Benga and Tareem, then Lt. Commander Giotto is going to escort Tareem to the brig if Dr. M'Benga releases him. After you speak with Marack let me know what he has to say."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said to the retreating figure. _The Captain looks tired,_ he thought. _What has transpired with Dr. McCoy is weighing heavily on him. He has not allocated enough rest time for himself. I must see what can be done about that_.

Jim stopped at the door of Sick Bay. Frank Giotto and his men were there waiting patiently for him. "Frank, I'm going to speak with Dr. M'Benga. If Tareem is released I want him escorted to the brig with the guards in formation. He was after all, the head of the Niobian planetary government. Make sure it's one of the minimal security cubicles and that it's comfortable. He's not much of a physical threat after all." He looked thoughtfully at Giotto. "I may transfer him to a cabin later and have you post a guard at the door." He smiled tiredly. "After all, our prison was very comfortable wasn't it?"

Giotto grinned. "Yes it was, Captain. We had all the amenities that's for sure. We'll be here waiting, Sir."

Jim nodded and went to M'Benga's office. The doctor was on his computer and looked up as Jim came in. "Captain, good news. I've been doing research on the antiviral molecular structure and I feel sure that with Tareem's DNA we can modify the molecular sequencing for the children."

"That's great news, Doctor. If Tareem refuses I'm sure there are many Niobians down planet that would be happy to give you the DNA; any of the mothers for sure."

Jim sat down. Lord he was tired. "Let me bring you up to speed on what Dr. Boyce's had to say and his new orders, Geoffrey."

Dr. M'Benga listened intently, although he grimaced at the news of the brig. "He's well enough to be released, Sir. I'll monitor his vitals remotely from the brig, but is it really necessary?"

Jim nodded, "Dr. Boyce's orders. I'm not looking forward to telling Bones, though."

"I'm releasing Dr. McCoy to his quarters in a few minutes, Sir." He looked keenly at his Captain. "Have you had lunch yet, Captain?"

Jim shook his head. He hadn't had time for food or rest and he was starting to feel it.

M'Benga's dark eyes were warm with understanding. "Not good, Captain. Why don't you escort Dr. McCoy to his quarters and I'll order lunch for the two of you, something good that you'll both enjoy. It might be better to tell him everything you've told me after a good meal. You look like you could use both a good meal and some sleep."

"Thanks, Geoffrey. It's a good idea. Let me talk to Tareem before you release Bones, then I'll be free to go with him to his quarters."

M'Benga nodded and Jim went to Tareem's room. "James." Tareem looked up at Jim from his prone position on the bio bed. "Have you reached a decision about my punishment?"

"Yes. I have orders from Admiral Boyce to incarcerate you, Tareem. As I told you, Admiral Boyce was angry when I informed him of what you did to us. His good will did not extend to your behavior toward his First Contact officers."

"It is as I expected, James, and no more than I deserve. Very well, I am prepared to endure your prison."

Jim snorted. "It's not exactly a prison, Tareem. It's not as luxurious as the rooms you gave us, but it's comfortable. Dr. M'Benga will monitor your vital signs from there. Now, if you're ready, Mr. Giotto and his men will escort you to the brig." He opened his comm. "Mr. Giotto, please come in and escort Tareem to the brig."

"Aye, Sir," came the disembodied voice of Giotto.

The security escort came in and Tareem stood. "I am ready, Third of James' entourage," he told Giotto.

"Just Mr. Giotto, Sir, if you please," Frank told him, conscious of his men behind him.

Jim watched as the security officers escorted Tareem out of Sick Bay in formation, curious eyes following their movements. Jim shook his head. He was not happy with this turn of events. His anger toward Tareem had cooled and he hoped once Admiral Boyce's own anger had cooled too, that a different solution could be found. Meanwhile, he had to take Bones back to his own quarters and tell him about the Admiral's orders.

He walked into Bones' private room to find him reading from his medical padd. "Hey, Bones."

McCoy looked up and grinned. "Hey." He looked down at his padd. "Just reading over my chart, Jim. Looks like I was pretty sick. You took good care of me, Captain," he told Jim, his blue eyes soft and fond.

"'Course I did, Bones. Can't do without my favorite CMO, now can I?"

"Your only CMO," McCoy snorted at him.

Jim grinned. "Ready to get out of here, Lt. Commander? M'Benga says you're ready to be dismissed to your quarters. I'm going to escort you there, and then we're going to sit down and have a quiet lunch together. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving."

"Jim! What have I told you about skippin' meals? Your brain doesn't work right when you don't feed your body." Leonard shook his head in aggravation.

"I really haven't had time to sit down and eat, Bones. That's why you and I are going to have a nice quiet meal in your quarters. I'll update you on everything that's gone on. I talked to Admiral Boyce and to Tareem; I have a lot to tell you."

Christine came in with a change of clothes for McCoy. "Do you need help changing, Doctor?"

He glowered at her. "Of course not, Christine! I'm perfectly capable to dressin' myself. I'm feelin' pretty good now."

She gave Jim a meaningful glance and he gave her a slight nod. He'd stay in the room with Bones while he dressed to make sure he didn't keel over. Bones was so stubborn he'd never admit to feeling any kind of weakness while he changed into his civvies."

Christine left the room, and Jim sat down in the chair he'd used earlier. "I'll just wait here for you, Bones. If I go anywhere else someone will corral me telling me they need me for something."

Leonard looked at him suspiciously, but then nodded. He stood up, turned his back to Jim and pulled off his hospital gown, then pulled on his briefs, soft workout pants and long sleeved t-shirt. Jim frowned as he took note of the thinness of Leonard's naked back; the knobs of his back bone stood out prominently as he bent to put on his shoes and socks. Jim picked up the hospital gown and shoved it in the recycler.

Leonard sighed softly as he finished. Not for worlds would he admit that the effort tired him. "I'm ready to go, Jim. I can't wait to be back in my own bed. Now I know why you always complain about being stuck on these bio beds."

Jim grinned. "See? And you thought I was exaggerating."

Leonard called out a soft goodbye to Christine who waved at him as they left the Sick Bay. Jim stuck close to the doctor's side as they walked slowly down the corridor to the lift. He kept a stabilizing hand on Bones' back, worried about him falling. Inside the lift he let himself take a good look at Bones. The doctor was still pale and a little drawn, but he looked much better. Jim drew in a thankful breath. Having Bones almost die on him had scared him far more than he would ever admit to anyone. The doctor was the bedrock of Jim's foundation on the ship; almost losing him had shaken him profoundly.

They entered Leonard's cabin and Jim saw that a trolley with two covered dishes was already waiting for them. The food smelled delicious. Geoffrey had been as good as his word and had ordered something tasty for them. There was chicken and dumplings, a simple tomato salad, whole grain bread and butter, sweet tea, and coffee with apple pie for dessert.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Smells real good." Bones sniffed appreciatively. He gave Jim a small smile of contentment.

Jim uncovered the plates and pulled up two chairs to the small table Leonard used for the meals they infrequently ate in his quarters. "Sure does, sit down Bones. Let's eat first, afterward I'll tell you what Admiral Boyce said and about my talk with Tareem."

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 12**

**"Death be not proud, though some have called thee**

**Mighty and dreadful, for thou are not so,**

**For those whom thou think'st thou dost**

**Over throw,**

**Die not, poor death, not yet canst thou kill me."**

**John Donne, from "Holy Sonnets"**

 

Jim and Leonard ate their fine meal with pleasure. Conversation was general, drifting from subject to subject, without hurry or stress, avoiding the topic of Tareem and the situation down planet on Beta Niobe. Finally, Leonard pushed back his plate. It had taken him a while, but to Jim's delight, he had eaten the entire meal. Leonard told Jim it felt good in his stomach. Jim got up to fill their coffee mugs while Leonard sliced the apple pie, giving them each a nice big piece. "I'll allow a nice big piece this one time, Jim. I know you've been stressed and worried about me, and apple pie is nothin' but good comfort food, for both of us," he added.

Jim grinned. "Much appreciated, Dr. McCoy. Usually you're a tyrant with my meal card," he teased.

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on your diet, you sure don't," Leonard groused. His eyes closed in bliss. "This is one delicious pie. Muriel out did herself on this one. Apples are not too sweet and the crust is light and flaky. It's just as good as your mama's pie."

"It should be," Jim said, putting a large piece on his fork. "I commed Ma to tell her what had happened to you and got the recipe from her to give to Muriel. She was happy to oblige. You know she thinks the world of you, Bones. She was very happy to hear you're doing so well. Must admit, I down played the seriousness of what happened on the planet. No sense in worrying Ma at this point in time, now that you're better." He closed his eyes in bliss as the taste of apples and flaky crust hit his palate.

"That was mighty nice of your Ma to share her recipe, Jimmy, and of you to go to the trouble of gettin' it from her." He smiled shyly at Jim.

"I wanted to, Bones." Jim smiled back at him. 

They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the pie until Leonard pushed his chair back with a sigh. "That was mighty fine," he said. "It sure is good to be back in my cabin and off that planet. I'd offer you a drink, Jim, but Geoffrey has me off the hard stuff for a while," he said, regretfully.

Jim yawned. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm on duty, and besides if I drink anything it'll put me out like a light."

Leonard looked at his Captain. Jim looked worn out. "Tell you what, Jim. I promised Geoffrey I'd take a nap, how about you doing the same. That sofa is very comfortable. Spock is at the helm and you need the rest. A worn out Captain doesn't always make good decisions," Leonard added, winningly.

Jim yawned again. Bones was right; a nap would be a good idea. He was very tired. "Sounds good, Bones. I'll clear up here; you go ahead, get in bed. I'll hit the sofa as soon as I'm done here."

Leonard nodded. Surprisingly, he'd gotten his way, which just proved how tired Jim really was. Ordinarily he'd put up an argument about having to get back to the bridge. He patted Jim's broad golden shoulder on his way to the bedroom. "I'll see you in an hour, Jim, and no arguments. You need at least a good hour of sleep."

Jim cleaned up the dining area, pulled the light throw off the sofa, thumped hard on the sofa pillows and made himself comfortable. "Lights 10 percent," he told the computer. He was fast asleep before the lights finished dimming. Leonard took a little longer to fall asleep, listening to the faint snores coming from the living room. He was aware that Jim had been frightened by what had happened to Leonard on the planet; how close he'd  come to dying on Jim's watch. Spock had had a few close calls before after a mission, but Leonard, besides the accident he'd had on Sansora, had never really caused Jim any anxiety for his safety. He thought sleepily, that maybe now Jim would realize what it felt like to worry yourself sick over someone, like Leonard had experienced too many times over his Captain. Maybe Jim would be more careful on away missions. One could only hope, he thought sleepily.

Back on the bridge, Spock went into the Captain's ready room after he'd asked Uhura to contact Marack. He wanted Marack to see him, so he asked the lieutenant to pipe the communication in to the large ready room comm. He sat waiting for the connection to be completed.

"Mr. Spock," Uhura's voice said, "Marack is ready for you."

Spock faced the comm. "Marack, this is First Officer Spock of the _Enterprise_. Captain Kirk has asked me to speak with you about what has transpired with Tareem and our investigation into the illness that has affected your children."

"Yes, Spock. May I ask if it is correct to address you as Spock?"

"Yes, Marack, you may address me as Spock."

"Then please continue, Spock, I am listening."

Spock told Marack about Dr. M'Benga's research into the mutated RNA Coxsakie Type A virus as well as the more virulent Type B. He explained, as simply as possible, how Dr. M'Benga had engineered the antiviral vaccine for Dr. McCoy. "It has cured Dr. McCoy, Marack, so,we are now hopeful that further tinkering with the genetics of the virus will generate a vaccine that will cure your children. However, for that we need DNA samples of your species, since your genetic makeup is slightly different from Earth humans. The Captain wishes to know if you would be willing to give us DNA samples so that Dr. M'Benga can begin his work of the vaccine. Are you willing to do this? It is a small matter, just a swab of the interior of your mouth," he explained to Marack.

"Of course, Spock. Any one of us on Beta Niobe would be happy to assist your physician. You are our last best hope for our children. I can only apologize profusely for what happened to your First, James, to your Second, the healer, Leonard, and to the rest of James' entourage. It was a decision made by Tareem that the rest of us were not in favor of, but he refused to listen to us."

"I am aware, Marack. Tareem has told the Captain that was so. I also wish to inform you that by order of Admiral Boyce, Tareem has been arrested and incarcerated on our ship for what he did to James, Leonard, and the others. His ultimate fate is yet to be determined."

Marack's eyes widened in shock. "Was that really necessary, Spock? I feel that Tareem was not in his right mind when he did what he did. He is usually the most sanguine of men, very deliberate, very conservative in his actions and decisions. I fear that his worry about his children, about all our children, has somewhat unbalanced his mind."

"It was an order from Admiral Boyce, Marack. One which we cannot disobey. Starfleet does not take kindly to its officers, especially a Captain of a Star Ship, being kidnapped, sequestered, and held against their will. I am afraid it does not bode well for Beta Niobe's admission into the Federation, but that has yet to be determined, and that decision will not be made by us."

Marack sighed. "I understand. We would be very sorry indeed to lose such an opportunity, Spock, but I can understand why your Admiral feels the way he does."

"I will contact you again when Dr. M'Benga and his medical technicians are ready to beam down for the DNA samples, Marack."

"Very well, Spock. We will be ready to receive your medical people as soon as you give the word."

"Spock out"

Back in the Captain's chair, Spock checked in with Dr. M'Benga to determine the time line for the medical team's beam down to Beta Niobe.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait for a couple of hours, Mr. Spock. I have to perform surgery on Ensign Donato. His appendix suddenly flared up last night; the kid waited to come in to see me until he couldn't stand the pain. Now it has to come out sooner than later. Nurse Chapel will assist me. It's not a complicated surgery, but it will take a couple of hours to prep him, perform the surgery, and keep an eye on him in recovery. With Dr. McCoy out, there isn't anyone but me to do this surgery. I'm afraid it's now an emergency surgery that can't wait."

"I understand, Dr. M'Benga. I do not believe two hours will, in any way, create a significant difference in the condition of the Beta Niobian children. Please notify me when you are prepared to beam down to Beta Niobe."

"Will do, Mr. Spock. M"Benga out."

Spock settled back in the command chair and suppressed a sigh. He would be gratified, (he did not say happy, even in his own mind) when the Captain would be back on the bridge, when Dr. McCoy would return to his duties in the Sick Bay, and to his usual place at the Captain left shoulder. Spock relished continuity and structure, not only in his life, but also in his working environment; those two elements had been sorely lacking on the bridge these last few days, and therefore in his life as well, since the initial away mission to Beta Niobe.

In McCoy's cabin, the one hour nap had turned into more than that when Jim finally stirred and opened his eyes. He stretched on the sofa; he felt good, rested, relaxed, for the first time in days. "Lights, 85 percent," he told the computer. He looked at his chronometer. He'd been asleep for a little over two hours, and from the quiet in the bedroom, so had Bones. Just what the doctor ordered, he thought with a grin. He heard Bones stir, get up from the bed, walk to the bathroom, then the water running in the sink. Bones soon came into the living room.

"Good nap, Jim?" The doctor's blue eyes smiled at him.

"The best, Bones. You?"

"Yep, slept like a baby. Geoffrey will be pleased." Leonard's comm pinged and he went to the counter to look at it. "Geoffrey and Christine are scheduled for surgery, he just wanted to let me know he'll be unavailable for a couple of hours. He said the nurses and med techs have nothing on their agenda for this afternoon so it should be quiet; they're holding down the fort."

"Good; that's good, Bones." Jim stood, pulled down his gold tunic, and walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to freshen up a bit before I head back to the bridge. I'm sure by now Spock has contacted Marack." He splashed water on his face. "Have a seat, Bones, I have something to tell you," he called out.

Leonard went to the replicator to get two cups of coffee; one black for him, one with cream, no sugar, for Jim. He sat down on the sofa, still warm from Jim's body, and looked up as Jim came out of the bathroom wiping at his wet face and hair. He handed Jim his coffee. "What is it you have to tell me, Jimbo."

Jim sighed."Youre not going to like it, Bones, but there's nothing I can do about it, at least right now." He sat down, took a sip from his mug, then told Bones about Tareem's incarceration on Admiral Boyce's orders. As he thought, Bones was furious.

"What the hell, Jim! That poor man was desperate, scared witless about his kids and all the rest of 'em too. He was wrong to do what he did, that's for sure, but that don't mean he deserves to be put in prison. He didn't know I was gonna' get so sick, I'm sure that was not his intention." Leonard stood up, pacing in agitation. "I'm gonna' talk to Dr. Boyce. Make him see reason about this. I'd like to know what Boyce would do, or me, or you, if they were his grandkids, or if it was Joanna, or Peter. We'd do just about anything! Same as Tareem."

"I know, Bones. But you almost died, and we were kept there against our wills. Fleet doesn't take kindly to things like that," Jim told him calmly. "What he did was wrong, Bones, not to mention illegal on all Federation worlds."

Leonard huffed. "I know that, Jim! He was dead wrong to do what he did, instead of just talkin' to us 'bout the children. He does deserve some kind of punishment. Maybe removin' him from any position of authority on a permanent basis, but not imprisonment." He looked at Jim. "Tell me you agree with me, Jim."

Jim's warm hazel eyes grew cold. "I'm not so sure I do, Bones. I almost lost you; I'm not sure I can forgive Tareem for that."

"Now Jim," Leonard said, sitting next to Jim. He patted Jim's hand. "You're not one to bear grudges. I know I scared you, but as you can see, I'm perfectly fine now."

"No thanks to Tareem," Jim muttered.

Leonard eyes him in exasperation. "Let's just put this behind us for right now, Jim. I'll talk to Boyce later today. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

The blaring sound of the ship's all call interrupted them. "Dr. M'Benga, please report to the brig immediately, medical emergency! Medical emergency!"

"That's Giotto's voice," Jim said, flipping open his comm. "Kirk to Giotto! What's happened, Lt. Commander?"

"Captain, I need Dr. M'Benga right now. And Sir, I prefer not to say what's happened over an open channel."

"'I'll be right there, Mr. Giotto." Jim looked over to see Bones pulling on his medical blue tunic and grabbing his medical kit."

"Bones! You're off duty! You're still recovering!"

"There's no one else, Jim. Geoffrey and Christine are in surgery. I have to go." Leonard told him, already going out the door.

Jim nodded, resigned to the inevitable. Bones was right, there was no one else available. He quickly followed the doctor out the door to the lift. "Main brig," Jim told the lift computer.

The lift door opened to a slightly chaotic scene. Giotto was kneeling on the floor outside the holding cell giving Tareem what looked like CPR chest compressions, while another security officer was at his head breathing into his mouth and nose. Bones knelt by Tareem's head immediately with his tricorder in hand.

"I've got this, Mr. Giotto," Leonard said, reading the results. He got out a hypo and pressed it against Tareem's neck. "You got to him just in time," he told him. "I've given him Tri Ox," he said, keeping a keen eye on the tricorder. He nodded in satisfaction. "His breathing and color are already better, but we'll need to get him to Sick Bay as soon as he comes around," he glanced up at Jim.

"Report, Mr. Giotto, what the hell happened?" Jim barked out.

Giotto sat back on his heels with a relieved sigh. "Captain, the officer assigned to Tareem sounded the alarm. He was keeping a close eye on him as instructed. It seems that Tareem removed the belt from his tunic, looped it around the back of the chair that's bolted to the bulkhead, then around his neck. He let himself fall forward on the chair to choke himself. If it hadn't been for the quick action of Lt. Pulaski, here, he would have succeeded. Tareem tried to kill himself, Captain!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 13**

**"There is no refuge from confession but suicide;**

**and suicide is confession."**

**Argument on the murder of Captain White**

 

"Bones," Jim knelt by the doctor. "Will he be alright?"

Leonard checked Tareem's pulse the old fashioned way, fingers on his wrist. He nodded satisfied. His pulse was strong and steady. "I don't know the normal pulse rate for a healthy Beta Niobian male, but it seems okay," he told Jim.

The med techs arrived with a hover stretcher and stood by close to Tareem. Leonard got up from the floor. "Take him to one of the private rooms," he told them. "I'll be right there."

Jim beckoned to Giotto. "Mr. Giotto, please assign someone to stay with Tareem in the room. He is now officially on suicide watch."

"Aye, Captain." He turned to the young lieutenant who'd helped him with the CPR. "Pulaski, go with the techs and stay with Tareem. Don't take your eyes off of him."

"Yes, Sir."

"You're dismissed, Frank. You and Pulaski did good work here." Jim clasped Giotto on the shoulder. "You saved Tareem's life."

"Thank you, Captain." Giotto, said, following Pulaski out of the brig area.

Jim turned to Leonard. "Bones...you're not cleared for duty, Geoffrey hasn't released you. You're still not completely well and you're supposed to be resting. What if all this activity brings on a relapse?" Jim spoke reasonably and calmly, but his eyes were anxious as he looked at Bones.

"I'll be fine, Jim. I'm just gonna' check him over. Geoffrey will be out of surgery soon and I'll stand down after that."

"You promise, Bones? I don't want to make it an order, but I will if I have to."

"I promise," Leonard answered. "Now let's get to Sick Bay. The sooner I check Tareem out, the sooner I can get back to my cabin to get that rest you've been nagging me about."

"I don't nag," Jim said, indignantly. "I'm just looking out for you. How sharper than a serpent's tooth is an ungrateful best friend," he misquoted.

Leonard grinned in spite of himself. "You think you're funny, don't you."

Jim laughed. "I am funny, I have a great sense of humor, and you know it."

"Well, compared to Spock, I guess you do." Leonard said, walking to the lift, getting in the last word.

Tareem was still unconscious when they entered his private room. Lt. Pulaski was standing to the side of the bed keeping watch.

"Has he come around at all, Mr. Pulaski?" Jim asked.

"No, Captain. He hasn't even moved."

"Please wait outside the door, Lieutenant. I'll call you if we need you," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain." The door closed silently behind him and Jim and Leonard approached the bed.

"I'm gonna give him a mild stimulant to being him around, Jim. He'll be a little disoriented at first, so don't expect too much sense comin' out of his mouth."

"I am going to question him, Bones. I want to get to the bottom of this suicide attempt. Why did he do it? Why would he try to kill himself?"

Leonard sighed. "Depression is a funny illness, Jim. I don't know if this is what this is, it may be, or it may be that he just got overwhelmed by circumstances; his children being so sick, the disruption of his family dynamics, the other Beta Niobian children getting sick too, you stripping him of his role as the First, then finally his subsequent incarceration. That was probably the last straw. If I'd been conscious, I'd have noticed something was off with him, and I would've screened him, talked to him. Geoffrey had no way of knowing all that had happened to him."

Jim sighed. "I didn't expect this, Bones. I'm sure Admiral Boyce didn't either. We'll have to let the new First, Marack, know what's happened." He paced in agitation. "Maybe if I hadn't come on so strong, this wouldn't have happened," he said, hazel eyes bleak, as he gazed at Tareem's pale face.

"Now, Jim, you stop that right now. We've had this talk before. Not everything that happens is your fault, nor can you fix every damn thing in this quadrant. This could've happened at any time. Tareem showed poor judgement and desperation, even before I got sick, remember? Mentally, he was already hangin' on by a thread, so don't you go blamin' yourself," Leonard told him sternly. "You hear me, Jim Kirk?"

"Yeah, I hear you, Bones. But..."

"No buts, you listen to your good ole' country doctor. I'm right about this. I want no more of your second guessing yourself."

Leonard approached Tareem with a hypo in hand. He injected it directly into the carotid artery in his neck; before long, his eyelids began fluttering and with a deep sigh, he opened his eyes. He slowly surveyed the room around him, until his eyes landed first on Leonard and then on Jim. His face shifted into disappointment. "It seems that I have failed in taking my life," he murmured. He closed his eyes. "Why did you save me? I have nothing to live for, my children are dying, my wife will soon follow, I have disgraced and dishonored my position as First of Beta Niobe by my actions toward you and your Second, James. There is nothing left for me to live for. It would have been better for you to let me die." He turned his head toward the wall.

"Now you look here, Tareem. That's just nonsense!" Leonard growled.

Tareem turned to him in astonishment. "Nonsense?"

"Yes, nonsense. You just stop this. Things are not as bad as you think. We're gonna' help the children, all the children; your wife isn't gonna' get sick if the children get well, and as for being First, I don't really think you were well suited for that position in the first place. Keeping us prisoners? That was very bad judgement on your part; the Admiral is mighty angry about that, but maybe we can salvage the situation."

"Bones...," Jim said warningly.

"No, Jim let me finish." He looked at Tareem with fierce blue eyes. "Life is sacred, Tareem. I took an oath to save lives, to help people. What you did was just plain wrong. We are going to cure your children; how do you think they'll feel when they're all better and find out that their daddy killed himself? And your wife? How will she feel to have her children back, but she's lost her husband? In this life, we all have to deal with the lot we are given with as much grace and courage, as we can. We try our damnest to fix what can be fixed, and bear what cain't be fixed. Takin' your life is not the answer."

Tareem closed his eyes then opened them again. He drew in a deep shaky breath. "You are correct, Second to James." He turned to his side, closed his eyes tightly and hugged his body. "I did not know what to do, my mind was in constant turmoil, I thought of doing this, then that, and back to this. Around and around things would go in my head. Our Beta Niobian children being deathly ill, their mothers soon to follow; my wife who I failed to protect, our two children dying, and nothing our healers tried worked. Once, our planet was serene and happy, all was well. Now it is in mourning." He turned his body back to Leonard and Jim, his eyes anguished. "I do not sleep, I do not eat, and there is no joy or pleasure anywhere, only sorrow and worry. I just wanted rest, peace, darkness. Can you understand that, James, and Second to James?"

Leonard's eyes were dark with compassion as he looked down at the distraught Tareem.

Jim moved closer. "We do understand, Tareem, and we are going to help your children and their mothers. Tell him, Bones."

Leonard pulled up a chair and sat down. Jim noticed he was looking tired again. He looked at his chronometer. M'Benga and Christine should be out of surgery soon. They could keep an eye on Tareem. As soon as that happened he was whisking Bones back to his cabin to rest when this conversation was over.

Leonard told Tareem about Dr. M'Benga's discovery of the mutated RNA Coxsakie Type A and B viruses. He explained how the doctor had engineered the antiviral vaccine for the sick Dr. McCoy and how it had cured Leonard. He also explained how hopeful they were that further tinkering with the genetics of the virus would generate a vaccine to cure the children, but that they needed DNA samples from Tareem, Marack and a few others to first test then tinker with it to work on Beta Niobian children. Tareem's eyes were riveted to Leonard's face throughout his narrative.

Tareem turned to Jim after Leonard finished. "Is your Second the healer who will be doing this work, James?"

"I'm afraid not," Jim told him. "He hasn't fully recovered from his bout with the virus. However, Dr. M'Benga is the one who found the cure for Dr. McCoy; he will be the one who works on the vaccine."

"Jim!" Leonard protested.

Jim turned a serious face to him. "This is not open for discussion, Dr. McCoy. You are not well enough to go down planet, nor are you well enough to work on the vaccine. You have not been released for duty by Dr. M'Benga. I allowed you to come here to treat Tareem, only because there wasn't anyone else and it was an emergency." He looked up when he heard a sound to see Geoffrey M'Benga at the door with an outraged expression on his dark, handsome face.

"Geoffrey!" Leonard stood up. "Is Donato okay? How'd the surgery go?"

"Leonard! What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting in your cabin." Dr. M'Benga looked scandalized. "You're not well enough to be here!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. It was an emergency and there was no one else. I'll be escorting Dr. McCoy back to his cabin in a few minutes," Jim told him hastily.

"Jim, I'm fine!" Leonard protested.

Jim held up a hand to silence him, went to the door and stuck his head out. "Lieutenant, please come in and resume your guard detail for Tareem."

"Aye, Sir."

"Dr. McCoy, Dr. M'Benga, please step outside." Jim ushered both men out the door and closed it. Dr. M'Benga still looked outraged to see Leonard in the Med Bay. "Captain," he said with reproach. "I depended on your taking care of Dr. McCoy once I released him from Sick Bay."

Jim sighed. He felt a massive headache coming on. "Let me tell you quickly what's happened, Geoffrey, and then Bones and I are going back to his quarters."

"I hope so, Sir; otherwise, I'm putting him back into one of the rooms. All this activity is not good for him."

"I'm right here, both of you," Leonard said indignantly. "And I feel fine," he huffed.

Both men ignored him. Jim quickly told Dr. M'Benga what had happened to Tareem and why Bones had to treat him. "He'll have to be under suicide watch now," Jim said. "Although I think the talk Bones had with him did some good."

"I'll keep an eye on him, Sir, or have Nurse Chapel do it. I'm supposed to go down planet with Mr. Spock and some of the techs to collect DNA samples to begin our work with modifying the vaccine. However, it shouldn't take too long, Captain."

"Very good, Doctor."

"Geoffrey," Leonard said. Both men turned to look at him, momentarily forgetting he was still standing there with an irate frown on his face.

"Bones, it's time for you to get back to your cabin. I'll walk you back," Jim said

"In a minute, Captain. I have to speak with the acting CMO for just a minute," an irate Leonard told him.

"What can I do for you, Leonard?" M'Benga looked at him inquiringly. "You really need to get back to your cabin."

"For Pete's sake, both of you. Give it a rest already!" Leonard was starting to get angry.

"What is it, Bones," Jim said, soothingly. An angry Bones was not what he was going for.

"I just want to suggest that they get some DNA samples from the children too. It might be valuable to determine if something in the children's DNA caused the virus mutation; their DNA might be slightly different from the Adult DNA."

M'Benga nodded thoughtfully. "It is a good idea, Leonard. Thank you. Now I better get ready to meet Mr. Spock in the transporter room. I'll check on you later."

Jim grinned. "Great idea, Bones. See that's why I hired you, you're brilliant."

Leonard just frowned at him. "Let me know what you all find out. I'm goin' back to my quarters. You don't have to come with me, Jim. I can manage by myself. I know you need to get back to the Bridge if Spock is going down with Geoff and the techs."

Jim nodded, reluctantly. "I do need to get back to the bridge, but I'll bring dinner for us later and update you after Spock and the landing party comes back."

Leonard sighed. He was going to have to put up with the over protective, mother hen Jim until he was a hundred percent well again. He might as well accept it. However, he thought gleefully, carefully keeping his face neutral, Jim's behavior was perfect ammunition for later, when Leonard would have to sit on him to keep him in his quarters when he was ill or injured. There was nothing like a little blackmail to grease the squeaky wheel that was Jim Kirk…yes, indeed.

Back on the bridge, Spock suppressed a small sigh of relief at seeing the Captain enter the bridge. He rose smoothly from the Captain's chair. "I am pleased that Dr. McCoy is well enough to be left alone, Sir," he said.

"Yeah, he's better, Spock, but he still has a way to go, he has to rest and take it easy. Report, Mr. Spock."

"I have acquired permission from the new First, Marack, to collect DNA samples from as many Niobians as we need. Dr. M'Benga notified me that he and the med techs will be ready in a few minutes. I will meet them in the main transporter room. I do not think collecting the samples will take long, Captain. Marack indicated that many of them would be willing to help."

"That's good, Spock. Dr. McCoy also thought it would be helpful to collect DNA samples from several of the children, something about comparing their DNA to the adults. I didn't really understand it all," he sighed tiredly. Lack of sleep was beginning to tell on him.

Spock judged it was not the best time to explain the scientific importance of the DNA comparison to his Captain right now, so he said nothing.

"Spock, I would prefer that you don't share this with Marack just yet since I haven't had a chance to report to Admiral Boyce, but Tareem tried to commit suicide." Both of Spock's eyebrows rose up to his bangs, the only indication to Jim that he was startled. He went on to tell Spock all that had happened and about Bones' conversation with the former First. "I have to inform the Admiral; maybe this will mitigate his decision to incarcerate Tareem. Bones was not happy about that, I can tell you."

"This is indeed troubling news, Captain. It appears that Tareem was not in his right mind, then."

"It does seem that way. But we'll have to address his mental state later; he's being watched and monitored closely. Our priority right now is the children. You're dismissed, Mr. Spock. You and the landing party please keep in constant contact with the ship. I don't foresee any problems, however, once burned, twice shy and all that."

"Yes, Sir," and Spock was gone.

Jim shifted in his chair. His next step was to speak with Admiral Boyce, not something he was looking forward to, but the sooner the better. He gave Uhura the order to contact the Admiral, gave Sulu the con, and went into his ready room for the comm conference.

The Admiral's worried face appeared on his large comm. "Captain. I've been waiting for a report from you. I was about to comm you."

"I apologize, Admiral. We've had our hands full here, and I wasn't able to comm you until now."

Admiral Boyce nodded. "I thought as much. What has happened, Captain?"

Jim's hazel eyes met the Admiral's grey ones across the millions of miles. "Although Tareem was unsuccessful thanks to the quick action of his security detail, he tried to kill himself, Admiral."

"What?" The Admiral looked shocked.

"Yes, Sir. He's being monitored closely in Sick Bay. Dr. McCoy had to check him over since Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel were in surgery at the time. Tareem is fine physically, but mentally it's another story. I'm afraid he's had a breakdown. I haven't notified Marack and the others of his entourage yet. I thought it best to tell you first, Sir. Also Mr. Spock, Dr. M'Benga and the Med Techs are down planet getting the DNA samples to modify the vaccine." Jim paused, looking at Admiral Boyce's bleak face. "Do you have any new orders how you want us to proceed, Admiral?"

The Admiral sighed. "Yes Captain. At some point when Tareem is better able to talk to me, I'd like to speak with him."

"Aye, Sir."


	14. Chapter 14

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 14**

**"In sorrow that shalt bring forth children."**

**Genesis 3: 16**

Spock and his team materialized at the coordinates that Marack had sent to the ship and he and his large entourage were there to greet them. Marack stepped forward, bowed to Spock and introduced his entourage. "These Beta Niobians have all agreed to give your healer what it is he needs to do his work, Spock."

Spock nodded. "Marack, this is Dr. M'Benga. Second to Dr. McCoy in the ship's sick bay. He will be the one to take the samples with the help of these technicians." M'Benga, who had been briefed on the social hierarchy of Beta Niobe, stepped forward and bowed.

"Please ask your entourage to get in a line, Marack. This will be painless. I will use this little wand to swab the inside of each one's tongue and cheek. Then we seal the samples in these little tubes to take back to our laboratory to analyze the DNA of each one. After we have finished here, I would like for you to take us to your hospital and we will do the same with the children. I don't know if Mr. Spock explained that we will then compare the adults' and the children's DNA to see if there is a genetic difference. We hope this will answer the question as to why the children have contracted the virus and not the adults."

Marack nodded again. "We understand, Second to McCoy." He motioned to the men standing behind him and they got in a line. M'Benga motioned to the techs and they began their work. M'Benga did Marack himself.

Spock stood a little aside watching carefully. Marack had not yet asked about Tareem. His orders from the Captain were clear. He did not yet want Marack to know about Tareem's suicide attempt, so he would have to be careful in his responses to any questions about Tareem that Marack asked. It was true that Vulcans did not lie, but they did sometimes equivocate, obfuscate or use ambiguity to hide the truth. Unfortunately, it was at times like these, he lamented that he did not have the Captain's glib tongue. _Perhaps Marack will not ask,_ Spock thought, and then sighed internally at Marack's next words.

"Spock, may I inquire as to Tareem's status? How is he faring on board your great ship?"

"I have not seen him, Marack, so I cannot give you a definitive answer to your question," Spock answered him.

Marack nodded apparently satisfied with Spock's answer. Spock sincerely hoped he would not ask more until the Captain gave him leave to tell Marack the truth about the suicide attempt. That Marack would be shocked was a given, but at least Spock could assure him that Tareem had not succeeded in his attempt and that he was in good hands and watched carefully in the Sick Bay. What his ultimate fate would be was not yet certain, nor would it be until Admiral Boyce gave the Captain his orders.

Dr. M'Benga came back to Spock's side. "We're finished here, Mr. Spock. We have enough DNA samples from the adults now. I would like for us to get the children's samples, if it's possible."

Spock nodded and turned to the First. "Marack, we would like to go to the hospital immediately to acquire the DNA samples from the sick children." He looked thoughtfully at Dr. M'Benga. "It would be beneficial, I believe, to also acquire DNA samples of some of the children who are not sick. What is your opinion, Doctor?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Spock!" Dr. M'Benga shook his head. "I should have thought of that. The more DNA samples we have that are different, the better for our comparisons. I don't know what's wrong with me that I didn't think of it?"

"You have had very little time or opportunity to think of everything, Doctor. With Dr. McCoy so ill, your research for the vaccine, his treatment, the crewman's emergency surgery, as well as all your regular duties, it is not to be wondered at that you may have overlooked acquiring the DNA of the Beta Niobian children who are well."

"Still, thank you for thinking about it Mr. Spock. Shall we go to the hospital now?" He asked Marack.

"Please follow me, Spock, Healer. I must inform you that there are not many children who are not sick. We must ask to find some for you to test." Marack led the way down a long walk way to the front a large imposing building. "That is our main hospital," he told them. "Most of our sick children are here. There are a few being treated in smaller clinics. They were too ill to be moved," he said, eyes down cast in sorrow.

Marack ushered them in through the main doors of the hospital past the front foyer. "We will take you to the children's wing," he said. "Many of the mothers are with the children. Would you like to take samples from the mothers as well?"

M'Benga nodded. "Might as well," he said to Spock. "Every bit of information we can get will be helpful." He turned to Marack. "Thank you for thinking of it, First of Beta Niobe."

Marack inclined his head. "We are here, "he said, stopping in front of the double doors that led to the children's ward. "Please follow me." He opened the door and M'Benga gave a soft gasp. Every available space in the large ward was occupied by beds with children in them. To his practiced eyes, they were all asleep or unconscious. There were mothers sitting in chairs by the cots, some were holding a child's hand, others had their eyes closed resting, still others were walking up and down the narrow spaces between the rows of cots.

Dr. M'Benga drew in a deep breath. "This is very bad, Mr. Spock, much worse than I thought," he whispered.

Spock, looking down the ward aisle, could only agree.

"We're ready to begin, Marack. If you would please tell the mothers who we are, what we're going to do and that we will not hurt the children when we take the DNA samples. If they prefer, we can do the mothers first so they're sure it's a painless procedure."

Marack nodded and stood in the middle of the aisle to address the mothers. He spoke gently and carefully about what was going to happen. Spock saw some of the mothers nod their understanding. One of them looked at the other mothers and spoke. "We prefer if the healers begin with us, First of Beta Niobe."

Marack looked at Dr. M'Benga who nodded in agreement. "Alright, everyone, let's get started. Please start with the mothers." Dr. M'Benga told the waiting med techs. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

_Back on the Enterprise_

Admiral Boyce drew his hand tiredly down over his lean face. His normally calm Admiral's visage now sagged with shock and fatigue. "I will have to rethink all of this after what you've told me, Captain. As soon as Dr. McCoy is able to do so, I'd like for him to schedule a comprehensive psychological evaluation of Tareem. If he was so despondent and depressed about the condition of the Beta Niobian children that he wanted to take his own life, then incarceration is the last thing he should be subjected to. It would be a crime for me to add more stress and guilt to an already fragile mind. For the time being, I think it would be best to keep him in Sick Bay. He can stay there under suicide watch until Dr. McCoy is on his feet and able to perform the psychological tests on him."

"Bones will be glad about your change of mind, Admiral," Jim told him. "He doesn't feel that incarceration is what Tareem deserves, even if his actions did result in his almost dying."

"Yes, well, we both know that Dr. McCoy's sense of self-preservation is very low when he's concerned about the outcome of a patient or patients."

"I know, Admiral. For as long as I've known him, he's been like that. First and foremost Bones is a healer; nothing interferes with that, not even the risk to his own life." Jim shivered in recollection at how close Bones had come to losing that life.

Dr. Boyce nodded. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

"No, Sir. I'll update you after Mr. Spock and the landing party comes back and Dr. M'Benga checks and compares the DNA samples. I don't know how long that will take, Admiral."

"Very well, Captain. Just keep me updated. Boyce out."

Jim stood, stretched and pulled down his tunic. He checked his chronometer. It was almost time for dinner. He'd go to the mess and ask the Chef to prepare a nice dinner to take to Bones' quarters. He opened his comm. "Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here, Captain."

"How's it going down there, Mr. Spock?"

"We are at the hospital, Sir. Dr. M'Benga and the med techs are presently collecting the DNA samples from the children and their mothers." Spock's baritone voice took own a softer somber tone. "Captain, there are many sick children here. Many more than we realized. The hospital is quite crowded. I understand from Marack that some of the children were not able to come here to the main hospital; they are being treated at smaller clinics. I am not sure if the level of medical care is as good at those clinics as it is here, and even here the level of medical advancement does not equal that of the Federation's." He paused. "I'm afraid that we must hasten our work with the vaccine if we are to save these little ones."

Jim winced at Spock's words. He'd always hated away missions where they found illness and death among the inhabitants. Bones hated it too, and always made it a priority to help as much as he could in those situations. When it was children, though, it always seemed so much worse, so much harder to remain objective. "I know, Spock. When you and the landing party come back, I want you to put all the Science Labs to work on the research for the Coxsakie vaccine. You and Dr. M'Benga can direct the work, but if speed is essential, every one of the labs will have to work round the clock on the vaccine."

"That was my thought also, Captain. I will make sure all labs are assigned to that task. We will proceed with as much speed as is possible."

"Very well, Mr. Spock. When you beam back on board, I'll probably still be in Dr. McCoy's cabin. I need to check on him and make sure he eats a good dinner. Come find me when you get back on the ship."

"Of course, Captain. I will have a full report for you at that time. I'm sure Dr. McCoy will also want to know all that has transpired here. Spock out."

Jim left his ready room and went back to the bridge. Alpha shift was almost over. His relief would be coming in soon. He signed his shift duty log, inputted his Beta shift orders into the command chair, and checked with Pulaski about Tareem's status. In a soft voice, Pulaski reported the former First was sleeping soundly. "I'll send someone to relieve you, Mr. Pulaski, until then don't take your eyes off of Tareem."

"Aye, Sir"

"Kirk to Giotto."

"Giotto here, Captain."

"Mr. Giotto, send someone to relieve Mr. Pulaski at shift change, and then someone else for Gamma shift. I want alert eyes on Tareem at all times," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Sir. If you prefer, I can take Gamma shift. I'm on Gamma shift duty this ten day rotation anyway."

"That will be fine, Commander. However you want to do it, as long as Security is with Tareem at all times."

"I'll see to it, Sir."

"Kirk, out."

The lift door opened and his Beta relief officer appeared followed by the rest of the Beta shift personnel.

"Good evening, Captain," Hannity said. "Everything quiet?"

"Evening, Lieutenant. Yes, so far. The landing party is still down on Beta Niobe. They should be returning soon. If Mr. Spock comes to the bridge, please ask him to come join us in Dr. McCoy's quarters. I'll be there for dinner and for a while after."

"I hope the doctor is feeling better, Captain." Hannity said. "We've all been worried about him."

"He is doing better, but he's still not completely well. Dr. M'Benga wants him to rest for another couple of days."

"Best thing for him," Hannity replied. "Enjoy your dinner, Sir, and have a good night."

Jim made his way to the mess. He requested dinner for both of them be sent to McCoy's cabin in an hour. That would give him time for a shower and a change of clothes before checking in on Bones. Once in his cabin, he checked his computer for Pulaski's relief. The computer let him know that the new security officer was already on duty in the Sick Bay. Satisfied Jim grabbed his clothes going into the shower. He made the water as hot as he could stand to get the kinks out of his sore shoulders and back. Maybe he'd ask Bones for something to relax those muscles.

Once dressed and feeling much better he headed down the corridor to the CMO's quarters and let himself in. The front living area was dim and there was no sign of the doctor. "Bones?"

"In here, Jim. I'm in the bedroom."

"Lights 75 percent," Jim told the computer softly.

"Bones! Are you alright?" Jim asked worriedly, walking into the bedroom. The doctor was prone flat on the bed, on top of the bedspread, and he looked anything but alert and healthy.

Leonard lifted his head to see Jim. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just waking up from another nap and trying to get the energy to get up, I felt pretty tired when we left Sick Bay," he admitted.

Jim walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and looked closely at Leonard, reached out a cool hand to feel his forehead. Thankfully, Bones didn't feel warm. "You overdid it earlier, didn't you, Bones. This virus took a lot out of you, much more than you're willing to admit."

McCoy turned his sheepish face away from Jim. "Yeah, well, you may be right, but I'm feeling better now after my nap."

"Good, but you're going to take it easier for the next two days," Jim said firmly and stood up. "Dinner will be here soon. Why don't you shower and get into your pajamas and we'll sit down to a nice leisurely meal while we wait for the away team to get back with the DNA samples. I thought they'd be back by now," he told Bones, as he got out his pajamas from his chest of drawers and handed them to the doctor.

"It may be that they decided to get more samples," Leonard told him, grabbing the pajamas and heading for the shower. "I'll be out in a minute, Jim."

"I'll wait in the living room; the food trolley should be here with our dinner in a minute. I also want to tell you what Admiral Boyce had to say about Tareem's suicide attempt."

The door chime rang and Jim answered it. One of mess servers was at the door with the trolley and two covered dish warmers. "Good evening, Captain."

"Evening, Rodgers. How are you?"

"Just fine, Sir. Chef said to tell you that in addition to what you ordered, he also sent some peach cobbler for you and the doctor."

Jim smiled. "Well, that's very nice of Chef. Give her my thanks, Rodgers. Don't bother to come back for the trolley. I'll send it back in the morning."

"Yes, Captain. Enjoy your dinner, Sir. Good night."

Bones came into the living room, towel drying his hair, dressed in his pajama bottoms and a warm long sleeved t-shirt. "Smells good, Jimmy."

"Chicken and dumplings with fruit salad, green beans, then peach cobbler for dessert," Jim smiled. "Sit down, Bones. I'm starving." He opened the covers and put the warm plates filled with food on the table. Leonard brought over two glasses of water and pulled his chair out.

"You're always starvin', that's why I have to monitor your food card, Jim Kirk." His blue eyes smiled. "Gotta' admit I'm kinda' hungry myself."

They sat in companionable silence enjoying the food while Jim told Leonard what Dr. Boyce had said about Tareem.

"That's good, Jim. The poor man wasn't in his right mind, that's for sure. I'll do a complete psychological workup on him in a couple of days. I'm sure we can help him. Most mental illness can be helped now a days, and although I'm not sure how Niobian psychology works just yet, I know it isn't that different from our own."

They had just cleared the dishes and Jim was serving the peach cobbler, when the door chime rang. "Come in," Leonard called out. The door opened to admit Spock.

"Spock! Come in. Glad you're back. How did it go?" Jim asked.

Spock stood solemn and still. "Captain, Dr. McCoy."

"What's the matter, Spock?" Jim asked looking at the somber face.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Captain."

"What happened, man, spit it out," Leonard said impatiently.

"Two of the sick children died while we were gathering the samples at the hospital," he said. "Dr. M'Benga tried his best, but he was not able to save them."

"Damn it, Jim!" Leonard said, his face anguished. "I should have been down there with the team; maybe I could've done somethin' for those children."


	15. Chapter 15

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 15**

**"Illness is the doctor to whom we pay most heed;**

**to kindness, to knowledge we make promise only;**

**to pain we obey."**

**Marcel Proust**

Jim put a consoling hand on Bones shoulder. "Bones don't. You're still sick. You couldn't have gone down there without jeopardizing your own health. I'm sure Dr. M'Benga did all he could for those children."

Leonard reached up to cover Jim's hand with his own and patted it gently; he bent his head. "Maybe between the two of us, we could've done more, Jim. I can't stand the thought that those children died when we might've saved them. How old were the children, Spock?"

"Bones!" Jim looked at Spock helplessly. "Don't do this to yourself."

"How old were they, Spock?" Leonard repeated stubbornly.

"Four and seven of their years," Spock replied tonelessly.

Jim sighed at the anguished look on Bones face. The doctor's first instinct was always to heal. He took it very personally when he couldn't save someone. Through the years Jim had come to realize that in situations like this there was really nothing he could say to make the doctor feel better. All he could do was be there for him, support him, and let him work through his frustration and grief at losing a patient or being unable to help someone.

"Dr. McCoy." Spock spoke sternly. "Those two children were the first to contract the virus. Marack told us that they had been ill for a long time, much longer than we have been in orbit around Beta Niobe. I sincerely doubt that even your expertise and care could have saved them. Now, what we must do, is focus all our efforts on the children that are still living; we must do all in our power to save them."

Leonard lifted his head. "Much as it pains me to say it, Spock, you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier." He took a deep shaky breath. "Tell me what went on down there."

Spock told him about their gathering the DNA samples of as many Beta Niobians as possible; the men, the sick children, the healthy children and the mothers too.

Leonard's blue eyes took on a far away gaze, thinking hard. "Yes….that was a good idea, Spock. The more kinds of samples we have, the better handle we'll have on modifying the vaccine. Is Dr. M'Benga already working on the samples?"

"Yes, Doctor. As soon as we beamed back I assigned all of the 14 Science labs to begin the work. We will work around the clock until we have a viable vaccine for the mutated form of the Coxsakie virus. We are working on both the type A vaccine and the type B as well. We will waste less time if we simultaneously investigate ways to counteract both types of viruses since you, yourself, were attacked by both at the same time, Doctor."

"Absolutely, Spock." Leonard stood up, pacing restlessly. "Maybe tomorrow I can get into one of the labs and check those samples."

"We'll see what Dr. M'Benga says, Bones." Jim stood up too. "That's enough for now, Spock. Bones is under orders to rest as much as possible."

Leonard frowned at him, his blue eyes fierce. "I'm not tired, Jim," he said, then yawned hugely.

Jim grinned. "I can see that you're not tired at all. Say good night to Spock, Bones. It's time for all good little doctors to go to bed."

Leonard grunted at him in irritation, but Jim looked serenely unrepentant. "I'm not a child, James T. Kirk; and unlike you, I can figure out when I need to go to bed."

Spock intervened rapidly. The doctor did not need to waste energy in an argument with the Captain. "I will say good night, now Dr. McCoy. I will endeavor to keep you abreast of the lab results as soon as they are available. Dr. M'Benga asked me to tell you that he will be here shortly, to as he put it, "give you a good once over," before you retire for the night. Good night, Doctor, goodnight, Captain."

"Night, Spock." Leonard said. He turned to Jim, and frowned at he noticed the circles under his hazel eyes. "You need to get some rest too, Jim. You look exhausted. I'll be fine here by myself. I promise to hit the hay as soon as M'Benga checks me over."

"Okay, Bones. Geoffrey said you need to rest as much as possible." He sighed. "Before I go to bed, I'm going to pay a visit to Tareem. I need to tell him about the children, but also about the work that the Science labs are doing. It will give him hope."

"Jim, don't tell him about the children yet. Wait until I do the psych evaluation on him. I'm not sure how hearing more bad news will affect him. He's still very fragile mentally. I can't prescribe anti-depressants until after the psych eval and even with those, he'll still need to have some sort of counseling or therapy. I'm not sure there are even psychiatrists on Beta Niobe." He shook his head. So much was still unknown about the Beta Niobians and the way they lived, worked, and took care of themselves.

"You're right, Bones. I hadn't thought of that. I'll just tell him about our search for an effective vaccine then. That should help alleviate some of his worries. Maybe Geoffrey knows more about the medical set up down planet, what kind of doctors they have. I'll ask him if he's still in his office."

"That man needs to rest too, Jim. See that he does, make it an order if you have to. He's been goin' full throttle since we began this mission."

Jim made his way to the Sick Bay. He found the Sick Bay dimmed and quiet, the few patients that were there asleep. Nurse Chapel looked up from her charting, but he shook his head at her and pointed to M'Benga's office. He found him sitting there engrossed at something on his padd. He looked up when Jim came through his office door. "Captain." He stood, but Jim waved him back down.

"I have orders from our CMO to evict you from the premises, Doctor. Bones says you need to get some rest, and I agree with him. You look beat, Geoffrey. You shift was up hours ago."

M'Benga sighed. "I am tired, Captain, but there is still a lot to do and very little time to do it in. I'm sure Mr. Spock filled you in on the deaths of the two children." Jim nodded. "There'll be more deaths if we don't get the vaccine done quickly," he added somberly.

"Be that as it may, Doctor. If you collapse from exhaustion, it won't do anybody any good, including the children down planet. I know you're going to check on Dr. McCoy first, but you're to go to bed immediately afterward, and that's an order. Dr. McCoy had a good dinner and he's had a nap too, so he's on the mend. Nurse Chapel can hold down the fort while you rest. It's pretty quiet here. As of right now, you're off duty, Doctor."

"I know you're right, Sir." He closed down his padd. "On my way out, I'll tell Nurse Chapel to collect Tareem's DNA. I'll go check on Leonard and get a few hours of sleep, then I'll get back to work bright and early."

"I'm going in to talk to Tareem, Geoffrey, to update him, it will give him some peace of mind. Anything I should know before I go in there?"

"No, Sir. He's been mildly sedated, and he's still under suicide watch. He hasn't been told about the children, nor do I think he should be just yet. "

"Dr. McCoy agrees with you. I'll not address that when I speak with him. Bones thinks that Tareem will need some psychiatric therapy or counseling of some sort. Do you know if that sort of medical help is available on the planet?"

M'Benga shook his head. "No, Sir. We didn't have time to do anything except gather DNA samples. I agree with Dr. McCoy, though. You might ask Tareem while you're in there, Captain." He sighed. "I guess his prognosis depends on Admiral Boyce's decision."

"I have a feeling that Admiral Boyce will see reason with regard to Tareem's incarceration. Prison is no place for a sick mind. Good night, Geoffrey."

Jim walked to Tareem's private room and looked in through the unscreened observation window. Ensign Robbins, Pulaski's relief, stood at the foot of the bed looking at Tareem. Jim opened the door and Robbin's went on alert until he saw it was his Captain.

"Good evening, Sir," he said quietly, saluting smartly.

"At ease, Robbins," Jim told him. "How are things?" Jim asked softly. Tareem looked to be asleep.

"All quiet, Captain. Mr. Tareem has been asleep off and on since shift change."

"Do you know if he ate his dinner, Robbins?"

"I believe Nurse Chapel brought it in, Captain, but he didn't touch it and she took it out again when she came in to give him his medication."

"I see. Thank you, Robbins. Please wait just outside the door. I'll let you know when I've finished speaking with Tareem."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim went to the bed and looked down at Tareem. He shook him gently. "Tareem, wake up. It's Captain Kirk." Jim kept a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook him again. He didn't want to startle him, but he wanted to make sure he was alert for their conversation.

Tareem opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and focused on Jim's face above him. "James." He ran a hand over his face. "It seems I have been asleep…again. The medication that your physician gives me makes me sleep deeply. It has been many weeks since I have slept so deeply or so long."

"I'm happy to hear it, Tareem." Jim pulled up a chair to sit by Tareem's bed. "I've just come from Dr. M'Benga and I want to update you about what the medical team did on Beta Niobe. The doctor and the medical technicians have acquired the DNA samples they need to make the vaccine. The lab still needs yours; Nurse Chapel will be in to collect it in a minute. Let me fill you in on everything that's happened including my conversation with Admiral Boyce."

He listened quietly while Jim brought him up to date on everything that had transpired. Tareem nodded a few times, as Jim talked but he seemed listless and withdrawn and he asked no questions. Jim looked at Tareem's dull eyes and pale face. Maybe the sedative he was on was too strong, he thought in concern. He thought the positive news about the work on the vaccine would have made Tareem's feel better. That did not appear to be the case, though.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me, Tareem?"

"No, James, I believe I've understood all you have told me." He shifted restlessly on the bio bed. "I hope I cause you no offense, but I am once again very sleepy, and I think I must sleep again."

"I am not offended, Tareem, but you must stay awake a few minutes more so Nurse Chapel can get your DNA sample; and here she is," Jim said, relieved.

Christine smiled at her patient. "Good evening, Tareem. Don't worry this is painless and will only take a moment," she told him. "Please open your mouth and I'll swab the inside of your cheek."

Tareem opened his mouth obediently. Christine finished and placed the swab in a tube. "That's all there is to it. We'll have the DNA results very quickly. Are you hungry, Tareem? You didn't eat anything earlier."

"I am not hungry. I would just like to sleep," he answered. She nodded frowning as he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Jim followed Chapel out of the room, motioning to Robbins to go back to continue his watch.

"Chapel, I don't like the way Tarrem looks or the way he's acting. Do you think he's reacting badly to the sedative? He seems very listless and lethargic," Jim said.

Christine nodded. "I agree with you, Captain, but I don't believe it's the sedative. It's a fairly mild one. Dr. M'Benga is always cautious with sedatives. He gave Tareem the minimum dosage, just to relax him and lessen his stress level. It also concerns me that he has no appetite at all. He's not eaten a thing since breakfast, and very little at that. When Dr. M'Benga comes back on duty I'll update him and I'm sure he'll examine him again."

"Keep me posted, Chapel. I'm going off duty to get some sleep. If anything comes up, don't hesitate to comm and wake me."

"Yes, Captain." She put out a hand. "Sir, before you go, how is Dr. McCoy?"

Jim smiled. In spite of Bones' gruff exterior, his staff adored him, and Christine most of all. She was fierce in her care and protectiveness of the doctor, knowing full well how he would work until he dropped if his staff didn't take care of him.

"He's feeling much better; chomping at the bit to get back to work. It's going to be harder to keep him in his quarters tomorrow, but if Dr. M'Benga says it's all right, maybe he can work for a short while in the lab."

Christine laughed. "Good luck with that "short while", Captain. A more stubborn man than Leonard McCoy has yet to be born."

Jim grinned. "I can be pretty stubborn too when I set my mind to it. Good night, Chapel. I'm off to get some sleep."

"Good night, Captain."

Jim made his way through the quiet corridor to his quarters and thankfully keyed in his door code. A hot shower and then bed was what he longed for. He was very tired. After his shower, he got into bed, frowning up at the ceiling as he thought of Tareem's reaction to his update. Something was not right there, he thought, then sighed. At least Bones was doing well, and for that he was profoundly thankful. His eyes closed and he slept.

The loud beep of his comm awakened him instantly. Instinctively he looked at his chronometer; he'd been asleep for only two hours. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you said to let you know if something came up."

"What is it, Chapel?"

Jim heard her take a deep breath. "Sir, I did the test on Tareem's DNA. Im afraid he's tested positive for both the Type A Coxsakie virus and the more virulent type B as well."

"Damn it!" Jim breathed out. "Are you absolutely sure?" Jim asked, already knowing the answer. Chapel was the best nurse in the Fleet; of course she was sure.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure, and Captain, I've just now checked on him. He's already very sick. He's fever is climbing and I couldn't wake him. I've alerted Dr. M'Benga; he's on his way back to Sick Bay."

"Tell Dr.M'Benga that I'll be right there, Chapel. Kirk out."


	16. Chapter 16

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 16**

**"Do not go gentle into that good night,**  
**Old age should burn and rave at close of day;**  
**Rage, rage against the dying of the light."**

**Dylan Thomas**

Jim quickly pulled on his uniform and boots, hurriedly ran a comb through his bed head and headed out the door. _Damn it_ , he thought, _why has Tareem gotten sick now_? As far as they were aware, he was the first Beta Niobian adult to contract the Coxsakie virus. Chapel sounded as if Tareem was already very sick. Did it mean the virus had mutated again? Was the incubation period longer for Beta Niobians than it was for humans? Bones had contracted the virus quickly, but then he'd never had the childhood version of hand, foot and mouth disease, so he'd been vulnerable. Jim stepped into the lift thinking hard. Spock and the Science labs were working around the clock for the children's vaccine, so did Tareem's collapse mean that they'd need a separate, different vaccine for the adults? He shook his head fighting back his worry. Too many questions, no answers. Dr. M'Benga had assured him that no one else on the ship was vulnerable; their medical histories had been minutely scrutinized. Everyone was safe. Always, always, his first priority was the men and women who served on his ship, keeping them all safe and healthy. It was more than a full time job for the Sick Bay staff as Bones' grumbles could attest to.

He stepped into the dimly lit and quiet Sick Bay. One of the nurses greeted him quietly. "Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga are in Mr. Tareem's private room, Sir." Jim nodded to her and hurried to the back of Sick Bay. Robbins was standing outside the room and Jim could see Chapel and M'Benga by Tareem's bed. "Robbins, report."

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Tareem started getting very restless and muttering to himself, but he never opened his eyes. I also saw that he started getting red in the face. I called Nurse Chapel right away, Captain, and she came in to check him and then called Dr. M'Benga. It happened really fast. Nurse Chapel had been in to check him and no more than 15 minutes later he took a turn for the worse. The doctor and Nurse Chapel came in and they told me to wait out here." Robbins breathed noisily, nervous at the turn of events.

"You did the right thing calling Nurse Chapel right away, Ensign. I don't think Mr. Tareem needs guarding any more, why don't you go back to your quarters and get some sleep. Report what's happened to Commander Giotto and tell him I dismissed you."

"Yes, Sir." Robbins said, and then hesitated. "I hope Mr. Tareem gets better, Captain. I think he's very sick, though." He saluted and took himself off.

Jim knocked lightly on the see through window. M'Benga looked up and motioned for him to come in. Jim saw that his face looked grave and troubled as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Captain." The doctor left Tareem's side and drew Jim to a corner of the room. "Tareem is very sick, Sir. He's deteriorating very quickly. I don't understand it. I've given him support medication, and some tri-ox to help his breathing, but things don't look good. I've run some tests, the results should be back very soon. I'm afraid I won't have any answers for you until then." He stepped back to the bed, and Jim followed. Tareem seemed to be deeply unconscious, his face was covered in a rash, and he was breathing harshly and heavily. The three of them stood silently by the bed waiting.

The door opened and a medical technician came in with a padd. "Here are the test results, Doctor M'Benga."

"Thank you, Costello. Wait for me outside, I may have to run more tests."

"Yes, Doctor."

Dr. M'Benga looked at the padd, swiftly swiping page after page. He handed the padd to Christine and faced his Captain.

"It's very bad news, Captain. Basically, Tareem is dying, Sir."

"What?" Jim looked shocked. "But why? He seemed okay. He seemed fine just a few hours ago when I came in to speak to him, although I did think he seemed lethargic and listless. He said it was the sedative that was making him sleepy, but when I asked Nurse Chapel she said it wasn't that strong a dose."

"That's correct. It wasn't the sedative, Sir. The sedative that I gave him was a very mild one. I erred on the side of caution with him, not knowing his medical history. According to the lab results, his organs are failing." He looked at Jim, his dark eyes bleak. "His heart, lungs, pancreas, and liver, are already involved. He also has a nonspecific rash, and an upper respiratory tract infection. Tareem seems to have no defense against the virus."

"What does that all mean, Geoffrey?" Jim's heart was beating fast.

"It means that his whole body is starting to fail, Sir. His systems are shutting down; his body isn't fighting off the Coxsakie virus."

"Can't you treat him like you did Bones? Treat him with the anti-viral that you gave him?"

"I've already done so, but he hasn't responded at all. Dr. McCoy's body began to respond quickly, but Tareem just seems to be getting worse. I don't know if it's because he's a Niobian or if it's something else. As we speak, Nurse Chapel is giving him several types of antibiotics, fluids, oxygen, and tri-ox. We've had no results, he's not responding. Sir, I'd like for Dr. McCoy to consult if you agree. He won't have to do much and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary."

"Will it put Bones at risk? If so, that's a definite no, Doctor."

"No, Captain, Dr. McCoy will not be at risk. He's had the vaccine, and he's also successfully fought off both viruses. He's immune now like the rest of us."

Jim drew an agitated hand through his hair. "I don't like it, Geoffrey. You know how Bones is. He tends to neglect himself when it comes to caring for his patients, he over works putting his welfare last. He's just starting to feel better, Doctor."

"It will just be a consultation, Captain. I would like him to look at all the tests and the results, the medication I'm giving Tareem, and for Dr. McCoy to personally examine Tareem. Maybe he'll find something I've overlooked. I promise to monitor Dr. McCoy closely and not let him overtire himself."

Jim nodded slowly. "All right, I'll go wake him up, but remember, just a consultation."

"Thank you, Captain."

Jim made his way to the CMO's quarters, still feeling hesitant about involving Bones in Tareem's sudden collapse. He knew that Dr. M'Benga was correct though, Bones' medical expertise and vast experience was sorely needed. He keyed in the code to Bones' door and entered the dimly lit room. He could hear faint snores coming from the bedroom. He walked quietly to Bones' bed, not wanting to startle him, and put a gentle hand on the thin pajama clad shoulder. "Bones, wake up," he shook him gently. "Bones."

Leonard's blue eyes slowly opened. "Jim," he murmured sleepily. He looked up at Jim's worried eyes. "What's the matter?" He sat up." Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bones. It's not me, it's Tareem, he's very sick. Dr. M'Benga wants you to consult because it seems the anti-viral and support meds he used with you have been ineffective with Tareem. He's very sick and getting sicker. Do you feel up to going to the Sick Bay?"

Leonard nodded. "Give me a minute, Jim. I'll get dressed and go with you." He drew a hand down over his face, got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. Jim heard the water running in the sink and Leonard came back out drying his stubbled face with a towel. He walked to his chest of drawers and pulled out a fresh long sleeved t-shirt and casual pants. He dressed quickly and efficiently, a practiced habit honed by years of medical emergencies.

"I'm ready, Jim. So what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Bones. All I know is that Tareem is exhibiting all the symptoms you did, and more. It's happened fast too. Dr. M'Benga and Chapel have been giving him the anti-viral and support meds; they can tell you what, but nothing seems to be working."

They entered the lift, "Deck 7," Jim told the computer. He and Leonard walked quickly to Tareem's room; there was more equipment in place. An oxygen mask had been placed over Tareem's nose and mouth, and he was connected to a heart monitor, IV fluids, and a catheter. His bed had been elevated and his torso was naked. "We're getting him ready for cold baths," Nurse Chapel told Leonard. "His temperature is steadily climbing and the antipyretic isn't working to bring it down."

"Let me see his charts, Geoff," Leonard said. "Fill me in on what's happened."

Jim listened to the incomprehensible medical words coming from M'Benga's mouth. Bones nodded in agreement, frowned, nodded again, sighed and looked down at the padd again. "From what I can see, you've done everything right, Geoffrey. Have you notified Spock?"

"Yes I did a few minutes ago. He was still in one of the labs."

"Let's get Tareem's blood sample to him. I know you did lab work earlier, but from his chart, it looks like he's deteriorated quite a bit since then. We need a DNA sample of the virus. I don't understand it," he mused, as Nurse Chapel drew blood and hurried out with the sample to give Costello. "You've followed all the correct protocols," he told Dr. M'Benga, "so don't fault yourself that you've overlooked anything. You haven't." Leonard checked the read outs on the bio bed one more time, ran his medical tricorder over Tareem's body, then did a hands on check of his vitals. He pulled up one of Tareem's eyelids and shone a light in his eye. "His pupils are unresponsive, he's deeply unconscious. I don't know why, though; I reacted very well to the antiviral and the pressin' question here is why he hasn't? Meanwhile, we'll try to stabilize him with Cordrazine. We'll start him with a small dose; it's a very powerful stimulant," he told the waiting Jim. "In humans 25 mL is fatal, so we'll have to be real careful."

Chapel had come back in and was waiting patiently by his side for more orders. "I also updated Mr. Spock, Doctor. He said he will send you the DNA results as quickly as possible."

"Good, but we can't wait for the results. He's in bad shape. Chapel, let's give him 10 mL of Cordrazine to start with and we'll see how he reacts." She brought him the filled hypo spray and Leonard injected it in Tareem's carotid artery.

The four stood silent for a few minutes waiting for the stimulant to take effect. McCoy's keen eyes never left Tareem's face, looking for the slightest sign of improvement. He ran the tricorder over the unconscious Niobian again. "Nothing," he snarled. "Damn it, man! Why isn't anythin' workin' on you?"

"Bones...," Jim murmured soothingly. "You're all doing everything possible for Tareem."

Leonard checked the bio sensors again. "We're losing him, Jim. The Triox isn't helping anymore and neither is the Cordrazine."

There was a knock on the door, Chapel opened it and a Science blue clad Ensign handed her a padd. "From Mr. Spock for Dr. McCoy." he said.

"Thank you, Ensign." Chapel handed the padd to McCoy, but before he could look at the results the bio bed began beeping and wailing.

"He's crashing, Geoff!" Leonard yelled, and the three of them went into action immediately. All Jim could do was get out of the way.

Chapel quickly placed one of the defibrillator nodes on the right side of Tareem's chest and the other below his collarbone. She and Leonard stepped back as Dr. M'Benga said, "clear," and pressed the button. Tareem's body jumped with the force of the charge. Leonard quickly checked for a heart rhythm. Nothing. "Again, Geoff!" M'Benga pressed the button again. Nothing. Leonard tore off the defibrillator nodes and began chest compressions.

Jim could hear Bones muttering to himself, counting the chest compressions. He remembered his own training, 100 compressions per minute. There was no way Bones could keep that up in his weakened condition. "Bones, stop! Let me or Geoff do it."

Leonard paid no attention. Sweat was pouring off of him as he continued with his efforts to revive Tareem. M'Benga was at the head of the bed breathing into Tareem's mouth, but the heart monitor stayed stubbornly silent. After several minutes, M'Benga raised his head, shaking his head at Jim. Nothing.

Jim walked over to Leonard. "That's enough, Bones. He's gone."

Leonard didn't stop his chest compressions. "No...Jim," he gasped out, "Let me….there's...still...a chance."

"Stop, Bones! Tareem is dead! Let him go." He grasped Bones' shoulder and gently pried him away from Tareem's body. Leonard was breathing heavily, his face red with exertion.

With a sad glance at Chapel, M'Benga told her. "Call it, Nurse Chapel."

She nodded. "Death on Tareem, former First of Niobe is 0302," she told the Sick Bay computer.

Jim put a comforting hand on Bones' shoulder. "You did all you could, Bones. You all did. If it's any comfort to you, I don't think Tareem had it in him to fight this disease. He had already given up."

Leonard ran an exhausted hand across his stubbled jaw. "If he had held out a little longer, we could've helped him, Jim. If only he had fought a little harder." He drew in a much needed breath and picked up the padd that Spock had sent him to scroll through it. He gasped and paled to a deathly white.

Jim, alarmed, looked at him with wide eyes. "What is it, Bones? What's the matter?"

"Jim…," Leonard raised a pained, pale face to him. "I did it. I gave Tareem the virus, both viruses, the A and B. No wonder he couldn't fight this. It wasn't the Beta Niobian virus he contracted, it was the human viruses that made me so sick. Spock's DNA test proves it. Tareem had the same Coxsakie viruses that I had, both the Type A and B."

Leonard looked at Jim, his blue eyes bleak. "The Group B Coxsakie viruses tend to infect the heart, lungs, pancreas, and the liver, causing myocarditis, pericarditis, and hepatitis. Coxsackie B infections of the heart can lead to a pericardial infection and the group B Coxsakie viruses can also cause a high fever, rash, and upper respiratory tract infection. Tareem contracted all of those infections. It was a series of cascading events; he didn't have a chance, he had no defenses against either the type A or the more virulent type B virus. Jim, I'm the one who made him so sick, I'm the one who caused his death; it was me who killed Tareem."


	17. Chapter 17

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 17**

**"Death is so terribly final, while life is full of possibilities."**

**George R. R. Martin**

**Game of Thrones**

 

Jim looked shocked at Bones' words. "No! No, Bones! Don't say that. You're not at fault for any of this. You were so sick yourself. If anyone is at fault it's Tareem himself, for exposing you to the virus in the first place; by taking you to the hospital with no preparation, no warning. His carelessness almost caused you your own life."

"The Captain is right, Leonard. You almost died. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but it's Tareem's own fault that all this happened to him."

Leonard's face was still stricken, distraught. "If we had known he'd contracted both types of the human viruses from me, we might have been able to help him, Jim. I should have checked him for that right away."

"Bones! How can you even say that? How could you check him? You were unconscious. There was no way for you to know. Damn it! Stop! Stop trying to take responsibility for something that isn't your fault. Who knows when he picked up the Type A and B? It might've been down on the planet when he came to our room. You were already infected, but none of us knew it."

M'Benga's eyes widened. "Captain, we need to get to work on the Type A and B vaccine and get it down to the planet as quickly as possible. From what you've just said there were other Beta Niobians besides Tareem who were exposed to Leonard before you escaped?"

"That's right. Marack and a couple of his entourage all came in and out of our room, also the guards who brought us food came several times."

"You're right!" Leonard said. "I was already feeling really tired by then, so that means I'd already contracted the viruses. I need to speak to Spock, Jim. We have to get the children's vaccine that they're replicating modified for the Type A and B Coxsakie viruses ASAP; get it down to the planet to avoid another pandemic. The longer we wait, the more likely it'll be that some other adult will get sick." He looked sadly over to Tareem's body. "We'll have to notify the Niobians of Tareem's death, and we really need to do an autopsy. I'm not sure what their religious beliefs are, or even if they have religious beliefs, but an autopsy might give us the answers we need to avoid a pandemic."

Jim flipped open his communicator, but before he could connect with Spock, he saw Bones sway on his feet and lose all color in his face.

"Jim…." He said, his blue eyes wide and bewildered going to Jim's face.

"Bones!" Jim dropped his communicator and caught him just as he collapsed before he hit the floor. Leonard was a dead weight in his arms.

"Bones! What's wrong? Here, sit down." Jim moved him carefully to a chair on the side of the bed. "Put your head down," he said, pushing Leonard's head gently down between his legs. He kept his warm hand on the back of his neck. "Dr. M'Benga…."

M'Benga was already on his knees in front of McCoy. He scanned him quickly and looked up into Jim's worried eyes. "I think he's all right, Captain, just exhausted. He hasn't got any energy reserves left in him. This is exactly why I ordered him to rest for the next two days."

Jim nodded, slightly relieved. Leonard raised his head, the color slowly coming back to his face. "I'm okay; I'll be fine in a minute."

"No doing an autopsy or anything else for you, Bones McCoy. As soon as you're feeling strong enough, we're getting you back to your quarters and into bed. Dr. M'Benga and Chapel will perform the autopsy; if we get permission to do so from Marack or Tareem's wife, but you're doing nothing except resting, eating, and sleeping for the next two days."

"All right, Jim; whatever you say," Leonard said tiredly. "I'm starting to feel a little better, now. We can probably head back to my quarters." He sighed. "I'm awfully worn out all of a sudden."

Jim met M'Benga's eyes. It was a measure of how poorly Bones felt, that he would agree with Jim's orders and admit to tiredness without his usual grouse and grumble.

"I'll inform Marack of Tareem's passing, and I'll get back to you about the autopsy as soon as I can, Dr. M'Benga."

"Yes, Sir. I'll put the body in stasis for now."

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you back to your quarters." With Chapel hovering worriedly at their side, they left Sick Bay and made their way slowly to the lift with Jim's hand kept carefully on Leonard's back. Once inside his quarters, Jim got the doctor settled in bed and gently tucked the blanket in around him. Leonard sighed. "Thanks, Jim," he murmured. He turned over into his pillow and was instantly asleep..

Jim dimmed the lights, made sure Bones was really asleep, then headed to the Science lab in search of Spock. He found him with his head bent over one of the Science replicators. "Mr. Spock."

"Captain. The replication is going well. We will soon have enough doses for all the children that are  presently in the hospital and in the clinics."

"That's one bit of good news, at least." Jim stretched his tired back and sighed. "Tareem is dead, Spock. He died a few moments ago. Dr. M'Benga did all he could, but his body couldn't fight off the human Coxsakie A and B viruses. We have to notify Marack right away. Once the children's vaccine has been replicated in sufficient doses, your Science teams have to begin replicating the vaccine for the A and B viruses that Bones contracted. That's what Tareem died of. Bones said that it must be distributed as quickly as possible to the adults to avoid a pandemic."

"I am grieved to hear about Tareem's death, Sir." Spock's face remained impassive, but his brown eyes were regretful. "We will proceed with replicating the vaccine for the children as quickly as possible, then begin with the adult A and B variant. How is Dr. McCoy, Captain? Knowing the doctor, I am certain he did not take Tareem's passing well."

"You're right, Spock. He took it hard, blames himself for passing the viruses to Tareem." Jim frowned. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Bones about his feelings of guilt for something that was entirely out of his control.

"That's highly illogical, Sir. Dr. McCoy was very ill; there is absolutely nothing he could have done to prevent Tareem's infection and subsequent illness and death."

Jim snorted. "You and I know that, Mr. Spock, but getting Bones to accept it is a whole other story." Spock nodded. The doctor was an exceedingly stubborn human.

"What I have to do now is to update Admiral Boyce right away about Tareem's death. While I'm doing that, I want you to contact Marack and tell him about Tareem. I'm sure it will be a shock to him." Jim sighed. "I'm sorry that he'll have to be the one to break the news to Tareem's wife. Dr. M'Benga needs permission from her for an autopsy if that's appropriate in their culture. It may be that since Tareen was a former First of Niobe, someone else will have to give us that permission, I just don't know. Assure Marack that if Tareem's wife approves the autopsy, or if he, as the First of Niobe does, it will be conducted with the utmost respect and dignity. Make sure he knows that any provisos they may want to impose on the doctor will be strictly adhered to. Also make certain that he understands that the autopsy may give us the answers we need about how Tareem contracted the human viruses. We're trying to avoid another pandemic on his planet."

"I will endeavor to secure permission for the autopsy as quickly as possible, Captain." Spock looked keenly at his Captain's tired face. "Sir, I believe that you have not yet gotten an adequate amount of rest since Dr. McCoy's illness."

"I haven't, Spock. After I speak with Admiral Boyce I'll try to get some rest. I'm about dead on my feet. You get some rest too. As Bones is so fond of saying, even Vulcans aren't indestructible." A frown furrowed Jim's brow when he thought of Bones.

"Captain, are you concerned about something?"

"Yes, I'm very concerned about Bones' sudden collapse in the Sick Bay. M'Benga assured me he was just exhausted, but after I speak with Admiral Boyce I'm going to go back to check on him. He went to sleep almost immediately and that's not like Bones at all."

"Captain, since I know that it will take time for your communication to Dr. Boyce to get through due to our distance from Earth, I am available to check on Dr. McCoy for you. The Science replicator will continue its work whether I am here or not, and Lt. Ashiya is due to come in for his shift in a few minutes. I can leave the supervision of the replicator in his capable hands."

Jim nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Spock." Sadly, he could only be in one place at a time, he thought, as he left Spock. He made his way to the bridge and gave Palmer, the Gamma shift communication officer, the order to establish a priority 1 comm call to Admiral Boyce. "I'll take it in the briefing room, Palmer."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim sat patiently waiting for the connection. He willed himself to stay awake. The briefing room Captain's chair was comfortably padded, and the room was warm and felt cozy. He caught himself nodding off and opened his eyes wide to stay awake. He wished he'd thought to grab a cup of coffee on his way here.

Palmer interrupted Jim's musings. "Admiral Boyce for you, Sir."

"Thank you, Palmer." He pulled down his tunic, brushed his hand through his hair, and turned on his large comm unit. "Admiral."

Boyce looked at him sharply. "What's happened, Captain."

Jim drew in a deep breath. There was no way to say this gently. "Tareem is dead, Admiral. He died a few minutes ago. It was from the same two types of viruses that Dr. McCoy contracted. His body had no defenses against them. Dr. M'Benga did all he could, but his organs just failed, one by one."

"Damn it!" Admiral Boyce looked grim. "Fill me in, Captain."

                                                                               O ~~~~~~~ O

Spock made his way to McCoy's quarters through the dimmed _Enterprise_ corridors. Because most of the crew was human, the ship kept to an Earth day and night 24 hour schedule. Gamma shift was "night" for most of the crew. The lights were dimmed throughout the ship, except where Gamma shift crew were working such as engineering and the Bridge.

Spock walked quietly thinking about the Captain's unusual disquiet about Dr. McCoy. It was true that the doctor was an unusually robust human. To his certain knowledge, Dr. McCoy had never been sick since coming on board. He did not count an injury as illness per se. Dr. McCoy often joked that he'd been exposed to so many different types of diseases and sickness in his years as a doctor that he had a great immune system. That he had succumbed to the Coxsakie virus was both unusual and alarming. He had come very close to dying, a most unacceptable turn of events. In Spock's considered opinion, the _Enterprise_ would be all the poorer without its irascible, highly competent CMO, and he had to admit in the privacy of his own mind, that he would miss the stimulating and sometimes irritating discussions that he and doctor often indulged in. Also, he hated to think what Jim's reaction and state of mind would have been if the doctor had died. Dr. McCoy's and James Kirk's close friendship went back many years. Jim depended on the doctor in many ways; as his personal physician, his psychologist, his sounding board and most of all, as his best friend and constant companion. Spock knew Jim considered him a close friend as well, but as a Vulcan, he could not provide the emotional support that the doctor gave to the Captain in many difficult and emotionally fraught circumstances.

He stepped up to McCoy's door and debated whether to use the door chime or not. As McCoy's immediate supervisor and also as First Officer, Spock had everyone's door code available to him. One never knew when it would become necessary to enter a crewman's quarters in an emergency. The Captain and the CMO also had the codes available to them for the same reason. Spock had never had to make use of McCoy's code before. The Captain had told him that the doctor had fallen asleep immediately, and Spock did not want to wake him just to satisfy the Captain's concern. He would use his code, he decided. The door opened silently and he made his way into the living area. He stopped walking to listen. There was no sound coming from the bedroom. The doctor must be deeply asleep. "Lights ten percent," he told the computer quietly. He did not need more. Vulcan eyesight, like Vulcan hearing was acute, but he did want to be able to check the doctor visually.

McCoy's bedroom was like all the other senior officers' quarters. A single bed stood in the room with the head board against the wall. He could see the doctor turned on his side with the bed cover tucked snugly all around him. Jim, he thought, as he made his way quietly to the doctor's side. He stood looking down at McCoy, listening to his breathing. To Spock's keen ear, there was not the smooth rise and fall of breath that he was used to hearing in unagitated humans. True, the doctor often huffed, blustered, groused and complained, but his breaths were usually regular and soft. Even in their usual sparring conversational games, there was seldom any real anger or even agitation between them. Thus Spock was attuned to McCoy's regular breathing patterns. Standing this close to the doctor, he could hear that his breathing was somewhat labored. Jim had stated that McCoy was physically better, so this aberration in his breathing pattern was not logical. Now vaguely concerned, he knelt by McCoy's side in order to wake him. "Dr. McCoy," he spoke in a normal tone of voice, not wanting to startle him. There was no response. "Dr. McCoy, wake up," he said, louder. Leonard didn't stir. Spock put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. Even through the material of his pajama top, he could feel the heat of MCCoy's skin. Spock raised an eyebrow in concern. He hesitated, then placed a hand on the doctor's forehead. He felt quite warm to the touch.

Spock flipped open his communicator. "Spock to Sick Bay."

"Sick Bay here, Mr. Spock." It was Nurse Chapel's voice.

"Nurse Chapel. I am in Dr. McCoy's cabin. Please send Dr. M'Benga immediately. Something seems to be wrong with Dr. MCCoy. He is not responsive and seems to have a high fever."

"Right away, Sir."

Spock waited trying to maintain Vulcan discipline and control his impatience and concern. He did a mental calculation. The Captain would still be at his comm speaking with Admiral Boyce, and therefore could not be disturbed. After Dr. M'Benga examined McCoy would be soon enough to notify him about the doctor's change in condition.

Dr M'Benga came rushing through the door straight to the bedroom. "Mr. Spock. What's wrong?"

"I am not sure. Dr McCoy has developed a fever again and he did not respond to my attempt to wake him."

"Let me see, Mr. Spock." He pulled out his medical tricorder and bent down to the doctor. "Leonard, wake up," he said, forcefully. Leonard didn't stir. M'Benga ran the tricorder up and down McCoy's body and looked at the readings. "Damn!" he whispered.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"He's had some sort of relapse, Mr. Spock. We need to get him back to the Sick Bay immediately. He's running a fever again and his breathing is slightly labored," he said, already flipping open his communicator to summon the orderlies and hover stretcher. His dark eyes were worried. "I don't understand this."

"I will notify the Captan," Spock said. "This is most concerning."


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 18**

**"Sometimes there's nothing you can do...**

**Sometimes they don't have enough to fight with."**

**Tamora Pierce**

Spock stood silently by Dr. M'Benga as the sick bay orderlies, with Nurse Chapel at their side, escorted the hover stretcher back to Sick Bay.

"Doctor…."

"I know, Mr. Spock. This is very concerning, but I won't have any answers until I do some tests on Dr. McCoy. As soon as I know anything, I'll notify the Captain and you, Sir. Meanwhile, have you received permission for me to perform the autopsy on Tareem?"

"I'm afraid not, Doctor. I came here to check on Dr. McCoy at the behest of the Captain and then I was going to speak with Marack about the autopsy. I am afraid that I have been unable to do so since I arrived here."

"That's all right, Mr. Spock, I understand. However, the sooner we can do the autopsy the sooner we might be able to answer some of the questions we have about how Tareem succumbed to the human A and B viruses."

"I will endeavor to get permission as quickly as possible, but right now, I have to notify the Captain about Dr. McCoy's relapse. I confess that I am not sanguine about his reaction to this news. I foresee that the Captain will be very upset when he hears what has happened to the good doctor."

M'Benga, walking out of Leonard's quarters turned back to say, "That's the understatement of the year, Mr. Spock."

Spock locked Dr. McCoy's quarters and checked his chronometer. The Captain should be about ready to conclude his update to Admiral Boyce. He sighed softly to himself. Dr. McCoy's relapse had been very unexpected, and though he was loath to admit it, also very concerning. He did not say worrying, since as he often told the Captain and Dr. McCoy, Vulcans do not worry. But yes, this development was most concerning. He made his way to the lift. "Bridge," he said. The lift Door opened and he saw the Captain's chair was still occupied by the gamma shift officer, Lt. Simmons. Spock lifted an eyebrow in inquiry.

"The Captain is still in his briefing room, Mr. Spock, "Simmons told him.

Spock nodded and pressed for admittance. If the Admiral's briefing was classified, he would not be admitted, so he waited patiently. The door opened and he saw Jim turning off his large comm.

"Spock. I just finished briefing Admiral Boyce. He was, as you can imagine, both shocked and upset about Tareem's death." Jim drew his hand across his tired face. "In a way he blames himself for incarcerating Tareem. He thinks if he hadn't been in the brig we might have noticed his symptoms earlier and saved him. It seems all good doctors are the same. Much as Bones does, he puts blame on himself for something that he had no control over." He stopped talking when he noticed the sober look on Spock's face. In the two plus years that Jim had served with Spock, he had come to recognize the minutest change in expression on his face, and he had learned to read those expressions.

"What's the matter, Spock? Has something else happen?"

"Captain…Jim. It's Dr. McCoy."

"Bones? What's wrong with Bones," Jim asked, alarm flashing over his face.

"When I went to check on the doctor, I found him deeply asleep and I could not wake him. He has a high fever. Dr. M'Benga has taken him back to Sick Bay to run further tests, but he is quite concerned that this may be a relapse, Sir. He has assured me that he will run several tests to determine the nature of the good doctor's collapse. With Dr. McCoy's collapse, however, it now seems even more imperative to gain permission to conduct the autopsy, Captain." 

Jim only heard some of Spock's words. His hazel eyes were wide with shock. "A relapse? Damn it! I knew it! I knew it would be too much for him to consult about Tareem; he was still too weak, and Tareem's death really upset him." He got up from his chair. "I'm on my way to Sick Bay, Spock. You get on the horn and get that permission from Marack to do the autopsy. We may need the results now more than ever. Please come by Sick Bay as soon as you speak with Marack." He took off at a fast clip to the bridge lift.

In the lift, Jim faced the door, hand clenched into fists. "Damn it! That stubborn, stubborn, man," he muttered to himself. "He better be all right." The lift deposited him on level 7 in front of the Sick Bay main doors, and he hurried in. One of the nurses took one look at his face, and pointed to one of the private rooms in back of the main area. Jim nodded his thanks and hurried to the room.

He looked through the transparent window and saw Dr. M'Benga bending over Bones. Chapel was attaching monitors to his chest and putting a cannula in his nose to provide extra him with extra oxygen. Jim stood in front of the window, loath to walk in until Dr. M'Benga gave him the okay. He tapped gently on the window and M'Benga looked up and nodded. Jim walked in and stood by the door.

"Captain. I'll be right with you, Sir. Just let me finish with these preliminary tests." He bent back to his task and Jim tried to contain his impatience. He stood immobile with his hands behind his back in parade rest. He looked closely at Bones. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was shallow but regular. Nurse Chapel stepped back and raised the bio bed slightly so Bones was reclined.

"It's to make it easier for him to breathe, Sir," she explained to Jim. "The extra oxygen also helps him."

Jim nodded; his stomach was in knots from apprehension. Just what the hell had happened? Dr. M'Benga finally straightened from his from his examination. He walked up to Jim, and drew him aside to the corner of the room, noting the Captain's thinned lips and tense shoulders. "He's deeply asleep, Captain, but not unconscious. Apparently, he was exhausted and Tareem's death exhausted him even more. I've run several tests, and from what I can determine, this is not a relapse. Dr. McCoy has succumbed to a particularly aggressive form of the rhino virus. In other words, he has a terribly bad cold, and that's why he's running a high fever and he's very congested. If he had been totally well, he could have probably fought off the worse of it, maybe not even have any symptoms at all, but because his immune system was weakened, it has hit him hard. He probably got it from a crew member, it is an airborne virus after all, and in spite of our bio filters, as you well know, some of us have caught colds."

Jim felt a slight relief sweep over him; not a relapse then, thank God. "Will he be all right?" He asked looking over to Bones on the bio bed. His cheeks were still flushed, but his breathing sounded easier.

"I think so, Captain. We are giving him antipyretic drugs to bring down the fever and oxygen as well as albuterol derivative inhalation treatments. We want to be very proactive and aggressive in treating this cold so as to prevent it from turning into pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? That would be very serious in his weakened condition, wouldn't it Doctor?" Jim's apprehension rose again, and his expression was anxious again.

M'Benga nodded. "It can be, especially with a compromised immune system, but we won't let that happen." He spoke with assurance and then looked closely at his Captain. "You look exhausted, Sir. Why don't you go get some sleep? Dr. McCoy would be very unhappy with you if he saw how tired you were. I'll wake you if he takes a turn for the worse, but I don't expect that to happen at all."

Jim looked dubious. He was loath to return to his quarters with Bones so sick, but he knew he needed to get some sleep, and Dr. M'Benga was right. Bones would have been after him, threatening him with a hypo if he could see Jim now. He walked over to the bio bed and looked down at Bones. He reached out and felt his forehead, still very warm, he thought, and brushed the bangs off Bones' forehead with a gentle hand. He sighed in resignation. "I know you're right, Doctor. I'll go get some shut eye. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need to." With one last worried glance at Bones, he left the Sick Bay.

Dr. M'Benga and Chapel watched him leave. "The Captain is in a terrible funk about Dr. McCoy," Chapel said.

"I know it and he's not going to snap out of it until Leonard is well," M'Benga sighed, turning back to his patient.

Back in his quarters Jim commed the bridge to check on the ship's status, took a quick shower, got into his oldest and softest pajamas, and collapsed on the bed. He was asleep instantly.

...

Spock waited with Vulcan patience for the Communications Officer to connect him with Marack. There was a significant delay, she informed him, because the First was sound asleep in his bed at home. The Beta Niobian in charge of their communications informed the _Enterprise_ comm officer that he would have to notify one of Marack's entourage, either the Second or Third of Niobe, to awaken the First. Lt. Palmer informed Spock that such was the protocol, and that she would inform him when Marack was available.

"Very well, Lieutenant, I will wait in the Captain's ready room for the First to contact the ship." Spock sighed to himself. It was a most inefficient system, but protocol was protocol, and this was not the worst they had ever encountered on a First Contact mission. And since it was very bad news that he had to impart to the current First of Niobe, perhaps it was just as well that Marack was wide awake to receive the news. While he waited, he wondered how Dr. McCoy was faring in Sick Bay. He knew that Dr. M'Benga was a highly skilled physician, but the most skilled physician of them all, was currently unable to treat himself.

Lieutenant Palmer's voice interrupted his musings as it came through the comm. "Mr. Spock, Marack, the First of Niobe, is ready to receive your comm, Sir."

"Put him through, please, Lieutenant."

The face of Marack came on the comm. "Spock. Is something wrong? My apologies for making you wait. It is sleep time here on Beta Niobe, and I was in my bed."

"No apologies are necessary, Marack." Spock shifted in his seat. "I'm afraid I have very bad news to inpart to you, First of Niobe," he said formally."

Marack's eyes widened. "Bad news?"

"Yes. I am very sorry to inform you that your former First, Tareem of Niobe, has died. It was most unexpected, Marack, but he succumbed to the Coxsakie virus."

Marack's face went slack with shock. "Dead? Tareem is dead?" He whispered.

"Yes, I am sorry, but it is so. Tareem is dead. I grieve with thee," Spock said, somberly.

"But why, how? I was informed earlier that Tareem had been incarcerated. No one informed me that he became ill."

Spock thought quickly; events had happened so fast that Marack didn't even know of Tareem's suicide attempt. He quickly decided to skip past that event until he could clear imparting that news to Marack with the Captain. For now, he would focus ONLY on Tareem's rapid onset of the Coxsakie virus type A and B human variant and the fact that in spite of heroic measures, the Sick Bay staff could not save the former First.

"It appears that Tareem had contracted the virus from Dr. McCoy, who in turn had contracted it from your ill children. It was a cascading turn of events. The most concerning part of this, according to our healers, is that Tareem's body could not fight off the variant form of the virus at all."

"I see," Marack said, sadly. "It grieves me deeply to hear this. Tareem was a good man. Impetuous, but he always had the welfare of his people first in his heart." He blinked rapidly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"We thought it best to tell you first, Marack, and have you be the one to inform Tareem's wife, rather than have one of us, a stranger, tell her."

"Yes, I think that would be best; it will deeply grieve her. She and Tareem have been joined for many years. I will inform her as soon as we have concluded our conversation, Spock. I must also ask you, will you be able to bring Tareem's body to us?"

"Yes, we will of course do this, Marack. But first because Dr. M'Benga and Dr. McCoy both feel that this variant of the virus could be devastating to the adults on your planet, we need permission from you or Tareem's wife to perform an autopsy on Tareem's body in order to gain more information about how his body contracted the virus and why he could not fight it's effects." Spock waited for a reaction from the First.

"I do not know that word, Spock. What is an autopsy?"

For a moment Spock was at a loss of words. It had not occurred to him, or indeed to Dr. M'Benga or the Captain that the Beta Niobians would not know what an autopsy was? How best to answer Marack? It would probably be best to remain clinical and give only factual information in his response.

"An autopsy is a post-mortem examination of the body of a dead person. It is performed primarily to determine the cause of death, to identify a disease that the person may have had, or to determine whether a particular medical or surgical treatment has been effective. In this case with Tareem, Dr. M'Benga wishes to discover several things; how Tareem contracted the viruses, why his body had no defenses against this variant, and why the medications he was given were not efficacious. Also he wants to find out how to prevent any more of your people from contracting the viruses." Spock stopped speaking. He did not want to bombard Marack with too much information all at once.

Marack nodded. "I see. Very well, Spock. I will meet with my entourage and with Odillia, Marack's wife, to give them the sad news of Tareem's death and also to pass on this information you have given to me. In our culture it is customary to delay internment of the diseased for three days of deep mourning. Would Tareem's body be returned to us quickly in order to fulfill this custom?"

"I believe so, Marack. Dr. M'Benga and James wish me to assure you that all shall be done according to your wishes as well as with dignity and reverence; we will comply with the cultural injunctions of your planet." Spock steepled his fingers. "I cannot stress enough the importance of doing this quickly, Marack. The last thing your planet needs is a pandemic. Our Sick Bay and our medical staff are not equipped to handle anything of that magnitude."

"Spock, what is a pandemic? I am not familiar with that term either."

Spock's face took on a somber visage. "Be happy, Marack, that your world does not know the meaning of that word. A pandemic is an infectious disease that spreads through a population across a large region, such as multiple continents, or even worldwide."

Marack's face paled in horror. "I will do my utmost to bring you a favorable response about the autopsy. I will contact you after speaking with Tareem's wife; it will probably be early in the morning."

"I will await your comm," Spock said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 19**

**"Media vita in morte sumus quem quaerimus adjutorem…"**

**"In the midst of life,**

**We are in death, of whom may we seek for succor…"**

**Latin antiphon,**

**c.750, France**

 

Spock made his way to Sick Bay. He would check on Dr. McCoy's status prior to going to his quarters to meditate. He admitted to himself that he was very concerned about the good doctor, and that this unusual state of affairs needed addressing. After that, he would discover if the Captain was awake and report on his conversation with Marack. He hoped that Marack and Tareem's wife would see the logic in allowing the autopsy; it would be beneficial for the whole planet and perhaps prevent what could be a catastrophic event.

Nurse Chapel was at the end of her shift, and getting ready to exit Sick Bay. She stopped when she saw Spock. "Good evening, Mr. Spock. Are you here to get an update on Dr. McCoy?'

"I am, Nurse Chapel. How is the good doctor?"

"He's better, Mr. Spock. His fever has gone down, and the albuterol treatments have really helped his breathing. We've also kept the bed elevated and that's helped too. He should be much better by tomorrow afternoon." She smiled. "I anticipate he will be his usual loveable, cranky, testy self by the afternoon and he'll want to leave Sick Bay. However, Dr. M'Benga will be very firm this time and refuse…not to mention the Captain would have a fit! He was very upset, Mr. Spock, and he's not going to feel better until Dr. McCoy is well. This has hit him hard, Sir."

Spock inclined his head. "It has, Nurse. Dr. McCoy is necessary to the Captain's well being. He is, in fact, essential to the Captain; the doctor keeps him on an even keel and usually provides him with a needed different perspective."

"As do you, Mr. Spock. He depends on both of you." She smiled gently. "Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Nurse."

Spock made his way to McCoy's private room, straight to the bio bed. A nurse was sitting by his bedside. She inclined her head. "Good evening, Mr. Spock."

"Nurse, good evening. I will stay here for a few minutes if you would like to take a short break," he told her.

"Thank you, Sir. I was just about to call someone in so I could do that. I won't be long," she told him.

Spock sat in the chair she'd vacated and looked keenly at the doctor. He did indeed look better than when Spock had last seen him in his quarters. His face was much less flushed and his breathing was easier as well. Spock looked at the monitor's read outs…they were all within normal parameters. He would have a good report when he spoke with the Captain; Jim would be very relieved. He sat quietly, relaxing for the first time in many hours. This had been a very trying mission, he thought. If his Vulcan stamina was stretched thin, he could only imagine what the Captain was going through. The man's stamina was legendary, as Dr. McCoy could attest, but there were limits to human mental and physical endurance. McCoy's improvement in health would go a long way to help alleviate the Captain's stress.

The nurse returned. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Spock rose. "You are welcome, nurse. I must leave now. I will speak with Dr. M'Benga when he comes back on shift. I assume he is getting some rest?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. Captain Kirk made him go off duty to rest. He was very tired."

"I am sure the rest will be beneficial. Good night, nurse."

He made his way to his quarters and gave a small sigh of relief as the door closed behind him. He stepped quietly through their shared bathroom and opened Jim's door. He could hear the deep breathing of a human who was sound asleep. He nodded, satisfied. The Captain needed rest much more than he needed the incomplete update on Marack that Spock could provide at this time. Morning would be soon enough to give his report. He doubted if he would hear from Marack before Alpha shift. The First had much to do, and several Niobians to speak to.

He went back to his quarters; the sanctuary of his quiet cabin acting like a balm to his spirit. He stripped out of his uniform, put on his meditation robe, lit his meditation lamp, and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and began his meditation mantra slowly reciting the words that would take him deep within himself. Soon his breathing slowed to almost nothing, and his mind and spirit came to rest.

                                                            …...................................................

Jim's chronometer rang at 0600, his usual time for waking up. He yawned, stretched and, as was his custom, mentally surveyed his physical and mental condition. He felt physically rested…he really had needed that sleep. Mentally...he sat up abruptly. Bones! He needed to check on Bones! Dr. M'Benga had assured him that Bones was doing better, but he knew himself. He wouldn't be satisfied until he saw Bones for himself. Then there was the matter of the autopsy. He was sure that Spock would have a report for him this morning. He got up and checked the occupied light of their shared bathroom. It wasn't lit, so he could go ahead and take a quick shower. He hoped Spock had also gotten some rest. He grabbed his uniform and settled for a quick sonic; he shaved, dressed, and in ten minutes was out the door and on his way to Sick Bay.

The dimness of "night" in Sick Bay was slowly changing to full light. It was done slowly, carefully, mimicking dawn on most class M worlds. The patients appreciated the gradual and careful reappearance of full light as they woke up slowly. Jim saw that today there were very few patients in Sick Bay, so he took a few minutes to say a word to each of them. He made it a practice to do this every chance he got. Bones said it did wonders for the morale of those who were injured or ill to see that their Captain cared enough to visit them.

He slowly made his way to Bones' room and peeked in through the transparent window. Bones was sitting up and awake. Jim closed his eyes in relief, then walked in with a bounce in his walk and a big smile on his face.

"Bones! You're awake. How are you feeling? You sure look a hell of a lot better than the last time I visited."

Bones looked up from his light meal and smiled. "Jim! Am I glad to see you. It's real borin' here, let me just tell you that up front." He smiled wider. "I'm much better; much, much better." He looked keenly at his Captain. "You look better too, a lot better than the last time I saw you. Scared you a little bit, did I?"

"You did, Bones McCoy. Let's not do that again, okay? CMO's are supposed to be even more invincible than their Captains," Jim smiled, jubilant to see the traces of a feisty Bones again.

"As Spock would say, "I shall endeavor not to do that again, Sir." McCoy's blue eyes shone with mischief as he motioned to the chair. "Sit down and fill me in on what's gone on since yesterday when you took me to my quarters. I don't remember a thing after that."

Jim was happy to oblige. Looking at Bones' face, he realized how much he had missed his daily talks with the doctor. They hadn't had one since before beaming down to Beta Niobe. Almost daily, their habit was for either he or for Bones to seek each other out, on the Bridge, Sick Bay or their own quarters to debrief about their day. It somehow settled Jim's mind, to debrief with Bones; either personally or professionally; there was something very satisfying in talking about the things that were on his mind with Bones. He knew that whatever secrets, pain, insecurities or doubts that he shared with Bones, they would be held in sacred silence by the doctor. He might scold, support, commiserate, or offer a drink, but Jim always left his presence feeling better. He did the same with Spock, but mostly their kind of talk was about missions, or ship's business, the Admiralty, or the crew. It was as important in a way, as his talks with Bones were, but not, somehow, as satisfying.

So Jim sat and talked about all that had happened since Tareem had died, how Admiral Boyce had felt as much guilt as Bones had about Tareem's death.

Bones shook his head. "There was no way Dr. Boyce could have known or predicted what would happen to Tareem. He has no need to feel guilty."

Jim nodded, just looking at him.

"All right, Jim. I get it. There was no need for me to feel guilty either. Is that what you're trying to tell me in your not so subtle way?"

"Exactly, Bones. You put a lot more mental stress on yourself, and see where it got you?"

Leonard sighed. "You're right, but it was such a shock that I over reacted. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be good as new in a couple of days. Geoff already checked me out and said I was doing really well. Now, tell me, did Spock get permission to perform the autopsy?" He pushed the call bell, and a nurse came in immediately.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy?" she asked standing at the door, loath to disturb the doctor and the Captain.

"Nurse, please call the mess and have them deliver coffee, orange juice, toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon for the Captain. He hasn't had breakfast yet, and I'd like him to eat before he goes to the bridge."

"Right away, Doctor."

"Bones!" Jim protested. "I was going to stop by the mess on my way to the bridge."

"This is better, Jim. You can eat, relax for a few more minutes, keep your CMO from languishing away from boredom, and finish what you were gonna' tell me."

Jim laughed and acquiesced. He had to admit that he was enjoying sitting here talking with Bones. His day would get filled as soon as he stepped foot on the bridge. "About the autopsy; Spock was going to speak with Marack late last night. I'm sure he did. I think he finally went to bed long after I did, so I didn't want to disturb him just yet."

He looked up as a yeoman walked into the room rolling in a Mess trolley with his breakfast. "Thank you, Zapata. I'll have the trolley sent back to the mess later."

"You're welcome, Captain. Chef sent you a little extra something. She just made fresh cinnamon rolls, big ones too, and it's still warm." He smiled, saluted and left.

Jim raised the food covers and sniffed. The warm smell of warm yeast and cinnamon wafted through the room. "I love that woman," he said, popping a piece into his mouth. "If she wasn't as old as my mom, I'd marry her tomorrow just for her cooking skills." He grinned. "Want a piece, Bones?"

Leonard smiled, enjoying the sight of a relaxed happy Captain. "I wouldn't say no," he said. "And you'd have to get in line to propose to Chef; half the crew on this ship are ahead of you."

"Ah, but rank hath its privileges," Jim said, shoving another piece in his mouth and handing Bones a large piece on a napkin. There was a happy silence as they both enjoyed the delicious warm icing on the roll. Jim swallowed a sip of coffee and began to eat his breakfast.

"About the autopsy, Jim. It could provide us with a lot of valuable information and help us immunize the adult population of Beta Niobe."

"I know, Bones, but we'll have to accept whatever the First tells us. No permission, no autopsy. I think a lot will depend on what Tareem's wife decides. I'm not sure what their death protocols are. Every culture and new planet seems to have a different cultural perspective on how to treat their dead." They were silent a moment, thinking of all the myriad of life forms they had encountered and the different cultural and First Contact restrictions, mores, and cultural injunctions that they'd had to adhere to…all the known planets had different ideas and taboos about birth, partnerships, sex, death, and religion.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Bones called out.

Spock walked in. "Am I intruding? If so, I will return at a later time," he said looking at the cozy duo, happily munching on the last of the cinnamon roll.

"Not at all, Mr. Spock," Jim stood and got another chair for him. "I was going up to the bridge in a few minutes to get your report," he told him. "Have you had breakfast, Spock?"

"I have, Captain. I came to check on the status of Dr. McCoy's health and to inform Dr. M'Benga that I will have an answer to the autopsy question by this morning, or so Marack assured me."

"How did he take the news of Tareem's death, Spock?" Jim's eyes darkened as he thought of how the former First's death had shocked them all. He could only imagine how the Beta Niobian leaders and Tareem's wife would receive the news.

"As you can imagine, Captain, he was extremely shocked. I thought it best not to burden him or Tareem's wife with the knowledge of Tareem's suicide attempt. I felt it was moot at this point to impart this information."

Jim nodded. "I think you did the right thing Spock. The important thing here is that Tareem died of the Coxsakie human virus variant. I hope Marack is convincing enough that Tareem's wife recognizes the danger to their planet."

"I explained the concept of a pandemic to Marack, Sir. He did not know that word."

"Fortunate people," McCoy said. "Would that no one in the quadrant knew what a pandemic was," he said, soberly.

Jim, glancing at the doctor, noticed he was looking a little tired. He stood. "It's time for me to get to the bridge. Get some rest, Bones. I'll look in on you at lunch time, if I can get away," he added. "Spock, are you coming?"

"I will be with you shortly, Captain. I must speak with Dr. M'Benga. He should be on shift, momentarily."

Jim nodded and left.

"I am gratified to see you are improving in health, Dr. McCoy. The Captain was quite concerned about your health last night. I, too, was very concerned when I went to your quarters and saw how ill you were."

"So you were the one who had me sent back to Sick Bay?"

Spock nodded, preparing himself for an irate comment.

"Well, Mr. Spock. I thank you. If you hadn't done so, I'd be a much sicker man this morning than I was last night. Thanks to you, I'm well on the road to recovery."

Spock suppressed a faint surprise at the doctor's words. It wasn't often he received a compliment from McCoy, and he admitted to himself that he felt a most un Vulcan sense of gratification at his words.

"You are most welcome, Doctor."

They both looked over as the door opened. Dr. M'Benga walked in looking rested and energetic. "Well, look at you, Len. You're looking a hundred times better than you did last night." Then to Spock. "Good morning, Mr. Spock. I understand you wanted to speak with me?"

"Good morning, Doctor. Yes, I just wanted to inform you that Marack will contact me this morning about the autopsy, and that I may need for you to come to the bridge ready room in the event that he or Tareem's wife have any questions about the procedure."

"Of course, Mr. Spock. I'll be available in case you need me. I just hope she and the others will agree."

"I too, have that hope, Dr. M'Benga."

"Maybe with his death and the autopsy, Tareem will be able to provide his planet with the help that he so desperately wanted to give them," McCoy said. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is, Doctor."

"Bridge to Mr. Spock." Uhura's voice came over Spock's comm.

"Spock here, Lieutenant."

"Sir, there is a comm call from the planet from Marack, First of Niobe. The Captain would like for you to take the comm from the bridge, Sir."

"I'll be right there, Lieutenant." He stood. "I'll take my leave of you, Doctors. Dr. M'Benga, I will let you know if I need you on the bridge and as soon as possible what the First of Niobe and Tareem's wife decided about the autopsy."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," M'Benga said to his back as Spock strode out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 20**

**"Success is simple. Do what's right in the right way,**

**at the right time."**

**Arnold H. Glasgow**

Spock hurried into the lift. "Bridge," he told the lift computer. The bridge door opened and he almost walked into the waiting Jim. "Captain, excuse me."

"My fault, Mr. Spock. Let's go see what Marack has to say," Jim said, steering them into the briefing room. He nodded to Uhura to put the call through on the large main comm. He wanted to see Marack's face as he told them about the autopsy decision.

Marack's face was already visible on the comm. His eyes drifted up to meet Spock's and he inclined his head respectfully to Jim. "James," he greeted him.

"Marack." Jim answered politely. He could see that it was Spock who Marack wanted to talk to, so he stepped back slightly so Spock could sit in front of the screen.

"Spock. I have spoken at length to my entourage, and lastly I went to the hospital to speak with Tareem's wife." He sighed, his face a sad mask as he looked at Spock. "It was very difficult. She was most distraught at the news of Tareem's passing. That, and the fact that both of her children are quite ill, undid her. She became, what I think you call, hysterical. I had to call the nurses and the other mothers to assist me. After some time she calmed, so my entourage and I met with her privately in order to explain to her about the autopsy. We explained everything to her very carefully, about the type of virus that killed Tareem, how it was possible for it to spread throughout our planet in what you called a pandemic. I also told her why the autopsy would be necessary and that the autopsy would be handled in a manner respectful to our culture; that Tareem's body would be returned to Beta Niobe in three days for the proper mourning time before his burial. After much thought and explanation, Odillia agreed that the autopsy should be performed." He sighed again. "It was a very distressing meeting, Spock."

"I am sure that it was, Marack, but I am gratified that you were able to convince Tareem's wife. I will tell Dr. M'Benga to proceed." A beep from his personal comm interrupted. "If you will excuse me for just a moment, Marack. Captain, this is from the officer that I put in charge of the children's vaccine."

Jim nodded and Spock went to the corner of the room. Jim and Marack could hear the soft murmur of voices and then the click of the comm as Spock closed it. He came back to them. "I have very good news, gentlemen. The children's vaccine is finished and the Science labs have begun the process of replicating it. We should have enough doses for the ill children by this afternoon. With your permission, Marack, all the Science teams will beam down to begin the inoculation process. As Dr. M'Benga will be busy with the autopsy, I will lead the Science teams along with Nurse Chapel and accompany them to the hospital and clinics."

"That is very good news indeed! There will be much joy amongst our people that our children will be cured. I will notify the hospital and clinic staffs. At what time can we expect you and your teams, Spock?"

"I anticipate it will take three hours before all the doses are replicated. Our replicators work very quickly and all of them have been programmed to work on the vaccine production." He paused. "Marack, are you familiar with the term triage?"

Marack shook his head. "No, Spock, I have never heard that word. It seems you are dealing with someone who is ignorant of many such words."

"Be happy, Marack, that your planet has never had a need to know what the words pandemic and triage mean. You have been most fortunate. Let me explain. Triage is a word that means determining the priority of need for medical treatment when there are large numbers of patients who are ill or wounded. We do this in order to decide who should be treated first. That is what we need to do with all the sick children. I would like your doctors and nurses to decide who are the most ill so that we can inoculate them first, then we will continue with the others who are not quite so ill, and finally the rest of the children who have not yet succumbed to the Coxsakie virus at all. Do you understand the process, Marack?"

"I think I do, Spock."

"Then will you see that the doctors in your hospitals and clinics do this, Marack?"

The First nodded his head. "I will see to it, Spock. The children will be ready when you beam down to the hospital and clinics."

"Marack." Jim spoke for the first time. "I can see that you are very tired. I think after you speak with the doctors and nurses, you should get some rest; you and the rest of your entourage. When the Science teams beam down, we will need you again. Everything will go more smoothly if you are alert and rested, don't you think?"

Marack ran a weary hand down his face. "You speak wisely, James. I will do as you suggest. I am indeed very tired, as are the rest of my entourage. However, my heart is much lighter now that I know our children will be helped very soon."

"We're also very happy about that, Marack. As soon as the autopsy gives us the information we need, we can begin to formulate and then replicate the vaccine for the adult version of the virus. Soon the entire population of Beta Niobe will become immune to this deadly disease."

Marack bowed his head. "I thank you, James and Spock, for all you are doing and all you have done for my people."

"No thanks are necessary, Marack. This is what Star Fleet does; helps planets and civilizations who are in need of assistance. Go get some rest now. We'll speak again this afternoon. James and Spock out."

The large comm went dark, and Jim turned to Spock. "A job well done, Mr. Spock. Let's go give Dr. M'Benga the go ahead for the autopsy and share the good news with Bones. It'll go a long way to relieve his mind about the adult Coxsakie virus and the Niobian adult population."

"I confess, Captain, that I am quite relieved that the children's vaccine is available and being replicated. I thought it would take longer; I underestimated my Science staff, Sir."

"When it comes to children, Spock, there aren't a lot of beings who wouldn't put forth every effort to help them."

"Indeed, Sir. That is the way of all Vulcans as well. Children are especially cherished on Vulcan, Captain, for they are the future of our civilization."

"I think most worlds feel that way, Spock, or at least I hope they do."

He and Spock came back to the bridge from the briefing room. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con for a while. We're going to be tied up with the vaccine situation for the next few hours. I'll be coming on and off the bridge, so be aware of that."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim and Spock made their way to Sick Bay to give Dr. M' Benga the news about the autopsy. The doctor was in his office looking at his padd and looked up as they entered. "Captain, Mr. Spock. I was just going to comm you. I got the new lab results on Dr. McCoy and he's doing very well. I'll be able to release him tomorrow. However, this time I'm going to put very strong restrictions on his activities and on his work schedule. Dr. McCoy, we have discovered, is not a very cooperative patient," he smiled, his kind brown eyes twinkling.

Jim laughed out loud. "That's the understatement of the year, Doctor. It's possible that he's even a worse patient than I am."

"I wouldn't go quite so far as that, Captain," M'Benga gently teased him. "Now, then gentlemen. What can I help you with?" The doctor closed down his desk computer.

"We have positive news about the autopsy, Doctor. Marack, his entourage, and Tareem's wife have agreed that an autopsy may be performed. You may begin at any time. The only proviso is that Tareem's body must be returned to Beta Niobe at the end of the third day so they can begin their mourning and burial rituals'."

"That's excellent news, Mr. Spock." M'Benga rose from his desk. "I'll begin immediately."

"Wait, Doctor. We have further news. The children's vaccine is finished, and as we speak, the Science Labs are replicating the doses we need. Since you will be tied up with the autopsy, I will lead the teams that will be vaccinating the children. I would like Nurse Chapel to accompany us in your place, Doctor."

"Mr. Spock! That's fantastic news! Your Science labs accomplished their work amazingly fast. Of course Nurse Chapel will be ready whenever you need her. I'll let her know right away."

"Please tell her that I will comm her when we are ready to transport down, Doctor."

M'Benga looked over to Jim. "Dr. McCoy is going to be very happy about this, Captain. He really wants to get to the bottom of how Tareem contracted the virus."

Jim nodded. "I'm going to tell him as soon as we finish here. Geoff. When do you think you'll have the autopsy results?"

M'Benga shook his head. "I have no way of knowing, Captain. I'll have to examine all of Tareem's organs down to the cellular level in order to get as much information about the adult onset virus as possible. I'm sure it will take at least two full days, especially since I'll have to do it by myself. Usually, Dr. McCoy and I perform autopsies together, and it goes much more quickly."

Jim nodded. "Please remember that the Beta Niobians will be viewing the body when we transport it down, Doctor."

"I'll keep the body as intact as possible, Captain. I'll repair all the outward incisions and the interior ones will not be seen anyway."

"Captain," Spock said. "With your permission I will go to the Science Labs to monitor the progress of the replicators."

"Of course, Spock. Let me know when the teams are ready to transport down; I'll go to the transporter room to wish them well. Meanwhile, I'll be in with Bones for a little while." He looked knowingly at M'Benga. "I'm sure he's itching to get out of bed and back to his room."

M'Benga sighed. "Yes, Sir. He's been nagging and trying to bully the nurses into letting him get up. The only one he can't bully or get around is Nurse Chapel, so I've had her checking in on him. That's one woman who won't be swayed."

"Back to his grumpy, feisty self is he?"

M'Benga grinned. "In spades, Sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get ready for the autopsy."

"You're dismissed, Doctor. Let me know when you have any answers. It would probably be a good idea to share your findings with Dr. McCoy. It'll keep him occupied for a while and might make it easier to keep him in that bio bed."

M'Benga smiled in perfect understanding. "Yes, Sir. I'll do that."

Jim made his way to McCoy's private room and stood at the transparent window looking in. The doctor was talking and frowning at one of the nurses as he held his padd. Ensign Marinna Kim was nodding her head patiently as he talked. She was one of their younger nurses, a newer recruit who hadn't been with them long, but Jim knew that Christine and Bones already thought she had a lot of potential to advance in Medical. He knocked and walked in.

"Jim!" McCoy's face broke into a big smile. A visitor to break up the tedium of Sick Bay was always welcome, but Jim even more so.

Jim didn't miss the look of relief on Nurse Kim's face. He favored her with one of his best smiles. "Taking good care of my favorite CMO, Nurse?"

"Yes, Sir. Dr. McCoy has just finished his snack. Dr. M'Benga said he has to gain two pounds before he's released to his quarters, so we've upped his calorie intake today and tomorrow."

"Jim!" Leonard protested, looking down at the orders on his padd. "I cain't eat this much. I was just telling Marinna, that I'm not a horse! I have a thin frame and this is just too much food for me."

"Bones, do you or do you not want to be released from Sick Bay?" Jim asked, eying him sternly.

Leonard looked into the unrelenting gaze of his Captain and sighed. "Yeah, I do, Jim."

"Well then, you have to do as Geoff says, and the quicker you do it, the sooner you'll get to leave Sick Bay."

Leonard was silent for a minute; then he looked up at the worried nurse. "Yeah, alright. Now stop worrying, Nurse Kim. You'll get wrinkles and you're way too young for that."

The door opened and Christine Chapel peeked in. "Everything alright in here, Marinna?" she asked the young nurse. She looked meaningfully at Leonard. She knew her boss very well, just how stubborn he could be.

"Stop glaring at me, Christine Louise. I ate my entire snack, and Jim here is gonna' visit with me for a while, aren't you, Captain?" He looked at Jim, his blue gaze sad and pitiful.

Jim and Christine both laughed. "You're a southern reprobate, Bones McCoy, but yeah, I'm going sit down and visit with you for a while." He nodded his dismissal at the two nurses, and with relief on their faces, they left the room.

Jim looked in reproach at Bones. "That poor girl. You had her really worried, Bones. Christine is used to you, and she can take it; you don't intimidate her at all, but Marinna is very young and new. You need to behave yourself with her and the other Sick Bay staff while you're in here."

Leonard sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know it, Jim. It's just that I'm not used to being in bed, and I'm feeling real good now. I could be in my quarters recuperatin' there."

Jim shook his head decidedly. "No, Bones. We tried that and it didn't work out. You're staying here until you're 100 percent. I will make that an order if I have to." He looked at Leonard, his hazel eyes somber. "You scared the hell out of me, Bones. I thought you were dying, and that's twice now. I just can't go through that again, so we're not taking any chances. You're staying here."

Leonard saw the concern, affection and sincerity on Jim's open handsome face. He realized that Jim had been through a really bad scare, probably worse than he would ever admit to. "Alright, Jimmy, if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

Jim nodded, satisfied and he relaxed in his chair. "We got permission from Marack and Tareem's wife for the autopsy. Dr. M'Benga has already started. I told him to bring you the results when he was finished. I figured you two could put your heads together and arrive at some answers."

Leonard's blue eyes brightened. "Thanks, Jim. Yeah, I feel that the autopsy is going to give us the answers we need."

"I hope so, Bones. Dr. Boyce is very concerned about a possible pandemic, we all are. At least he'll get good news when I report to him."

Jim brought him up to date on the children's vaccine, told him that Spock and the Science teams would begin to inoculate the children today. Bones smiled his relief, happy to know that the sick Beta Niobian children would be helped at last.

Jim sat back in his chair content, close to Bones' bio bed. He was in no big rush to get back to the bridge. There was nothing pending except his never ending paper work until the Science teams were ready to beam down. Sulu had the con so the ship was in good hands. They talked about current ship's gossip, then about the vid letter Jim had received from Winona and Peter. Peter had told him that he'd gotten good grades on his report card and that Noni had made cookies for him to give to all his friends.

"I haven't told them how sick you've been, Bones. Now that you're doing well, I can downplay it a little. Ma would worry and so would Peter."

Bones sighed. "I sure miss your mama's cookin' Jim. No better cook in the quadrant. Sure beats this stuff I gotta' eat here in Sick Bay."

Jim just grinned his total agreement. His communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Captain," Uhura's sweet voice came over his comm. "Mr. Spock and all the Science teams are on their way to the cargo transporter bay. They have the vaccines and are ready to beam down to the hospital."

"Thank you, Uhura. I'm on my way." Jim stood. He patted Bones gently on the shoulder. "I'll come back later, Bones, after I get a report from Spock about the inoculations. Behave while I'm gone."

Leonard smiled. "Yeah, I will, Jim. I do want to get out of here, you know."

Satisfied, Jim made his way to the transporter room.


	21. Chapter 21

  
**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 21**

**"It is easier to build strong children**

**than to repair broken men."**

**Frederick Douglass**

 

Spock and Christine Chapel materialized in their designated location and moved aside so the Science teams would have room to beam down. Marack and his entourage came forward.

"Spock, it is good you are here. All is prepared as you requested at the hospital and at the clinics. The children have been sorted by their degree of illness, and the mothers have been notified of your coming."

Spock nodded. Excellent, Marack. I will notify the ship to begin beaming in the Science teams," he said, flipping open his communicator. "Spock to Mr. De Salle."

"De Salle here, Mr. Spock."

"You may begin the beaming process to these coordinates, Mr. De Salle."

"Aye, Sir. Beaming commencing now."

They stood by silently as team after team of the Science and medical departments appeared. Each team moved aside clutching their medical bags in order to make room for the next group.

"This is the last group, Mr. Spock," De Salle's voice informed him.

"Very well, Mr. De Salle. Please notify the Captain that we are all on the planet and ready to begin the children's treatments."

"Aye, Sir. De Salle out."

"Marack, I would like to introduce Nurse Christine Chapel. She is here in place of Dr. M'Benga who is conducting the autopsy today and tomorrow."

Marack looked curiously at Christine. "Is she part of your entourage then, Spock?"

Christine opened her mouth to say something, but Spock's quelling glance stopped her. 'She is part of my entourage, Marack. She is highly skilled and I have picked her to be in charge of the Science teams."

Marack nodded, satisfied.

"Let us proceed to the hospital then. There is no time to waste. The sooner we begin, the sooner the children will recover. We will split the teams between the hospital and the outlying clinics. Mr. De Salle can beam them to the clinics if they are some distance away."

"I have taken the liberty of making a map with coordinates of all the clinics, Spock. It will save us time if your teams know where the locations of the clinics are situated."

He handed Spock a padd. Spock looked at it closely, swiped his finger across the map and sent it to everyone. "Excellent, Marack. You and your entourage are most efficient. Shall we go?"

He turned to Christine. "Nurse Chapel, if you will disperse the teams to their designated locations, please."

"Yes, Mr. Spock." Christine drew a little away from Marack and his entourage to gather the Science teams around her. They could hear her soft voice giving directions to the teams. Each team consisted of four people except for the hospital team which had 8. The main hospital had many more sick children than the much smaller clinics. She opened her communicator and gave De Salle the coordinates for the beam outs for the teams and they all watched while they disappeared to their designated locations. That left Spock, Christine, and the 8 team members as well as Marack and his entourage.

"Spock, we will go with you to the hospital. The mothers will feel more comfortable if they see me and my entourage with you. Also, Odillia is still there. If you have the time I would like for her to meet you and Nurse Christine. Once she speaks with you, I believe her anxiety about the autopsy will be laid to rest."

"We will do our best to allay her doubts and worries," Spock assured him.

They walked the short distance to the hospital where the administrator was waiting with ill-concealed impatience for them. Marack introduced everyone and he greeted them in the traditional manner. "My doctors and nurses are waiting for all of you, First of Niobe," he told Marack. The children have been separated in the manner that you directed. You will find the children in separate rooms along with their mothers. Please follow me."

He led them to the main ward and Spock winced internally as he saw row upon row of very sick children in their cots. The mothers sat protectively beside them, looking with anxious eyes at all the blue shirted men and women who had just entered the ward.

Marack stepped forward. "Niobian mothers, these are the _Enterprise_ medical men and women who have brought us the cure for this dreadful disease. You met the healer McCoy who came here first." He beckoned Spock and Christine to step forward. "These are part of the healer McCoy's entourage. He has been very ill with this same disease, which to our shame, he contracted when he visited our children with Tareem. He is recovering, but was unable to come today. Spock and Christine are here in his stead along with more of his entourage, some of whom have gone to other clinics and the rest you see here before you. You have nothing to fear," he told the worried mothers. "Your children will soon regain their usual robust health." He nodded to Spock. "Spock will now tell you how they will proceed."

Spock stepped forward and inclined his head to all the mothers. "Greetings from James, First of _Enterprise_ , and from McCoy, the healer. We are all here to help your children get well." He beckoned to Christine. "Nurse Christine will direct all the blue shirted men and women who are with me. They are carrying the cure within hypodermic instruments. Rest assured the injection will be painless. The children will suffer no discomfort. You should begin to see improvement in their health within one of your solar days."

The mothers all looked at him, their eyes big and filled with hope. Spock swallowed hard. How must it feel to fear that every child on the planet was at risk for this deadly disease and many of them were already terribly ill? It was unthinkable to allow this to go on a moment more than was necessary. He turned to Nurse Chapel. "You may begin, Nurse Chapel."

Christine gathered the med techs around her. "We have enough hypo ampules for every child in this hospital. Be very gentle with the children. They've been through enough. We'll go row by row, room by room. They are already triaged. The children in this room are the sickest, so let's get started, "she ordered. The med techs divided themselves to attend to both sides of the room and began to inject the children. Christine watched them carefully. The techs were gentle, careful and reassuring to the mothers and those few children who were awake. The work went quickly and efficiently and before long they were finished with the first room."

Spock beckoned to Marack. "If you would lead us to the next group, Marack?"

"Come this way, Spock." He and his entourage exited the room and went into an adjoining room, even bigger than the first. Again the room was filled with the mothers sitting by their children, and Marack once more explained everything that they were going to do to the anxious mothers.

"These children are not as ill, but they are still very sick," Marack told Spock and Chapel, speaking very softly, "but the mothers have not left their sides."

"Nurse Chapel," Spock spoke equally softly. "There are more children here than I had imagined. Do we have enough ampules?"

"Yes, Sir. We've brought plenty of doses." She turned to the med techs. "I'll help you with this group of children, since there are twice as many."

With the extra help, they were able to vaccinate all the children quickly, and they went on to the final group. The team went through the exact same procedure with the very few children and the mothers who were with them. These were the children who had just been admitted to the hospital and who were at the beginning stages of the Coxsakie viral infection.

Christine turned to Spock. "Sir, we will be finished in just a few minutes. I'd like to speak with the mothers, doctors, and nurses before we leave."

"Very well, Nurse Chapel. I will speak with Marack immediately so he can gather the medical staff for you to speak with them."

As soon as the team finished with the children, Christine dismissed them to the hospital foyer to wait. The doctors, nurses and mothers gathered in front of her so she could give them instructions.

"We have finished giving the children the treatment for the virus. All of them should respond favorably by this afternoon. Mothers, they will be thirsty and hungry after they begin to feel better. Give them as much to drink as they want, but only light meals today and tomorrow. Doctors, please monitor their temperature hourly. If the fever begins to come down, which is a very good sign by the way, that means the vaccine is killing the virus and they are recovering. The very ill children may not respond until late today or early tomorrow. Maintain their support medications until that time. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to comm me. Marack will give you my contact information, both my medical department comm and my personal comm, as well as Dr. M'Benga's. He, however, will not be available for two days, so please don't comm him until after that time. Are there any questions?"

"Nurse Chapel," one of the mothers spoke up. "All of us here would like to thank you and your team for what you have done for our children. We had given up hope that they would ever get well. Some of us, grief stricken that we were, had resigned ourselves to the fact that we would lose them. Words are not adequate to express our gratitude for what all of you have done here." There were tremulous smiles and grateful nods from all the mothers, the nurses and the doctors.

Christine swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't imagine what these mothers had been through. This, this, is why she had joined Star Fleet; this is what made the hardship of deep space, the separation from family and loved ones, the loneliness, the difficult and sometimes terrifying landing party missions worthwhile. She met Spock's eyes and saw that he fully understood her thoughts.

"We are gratified that we were able to help your children," Spock said, when he saw that she was moved and speechless. "It is the mandate of the Federation and Star Fleet to render aide and medical help when we are able, and when societies such as yours ask us to do so. Now if you will excuse Nurse Chapel, the Science team and myself, we must check in with the other teams that are in your outlying clinics."

Marack stepped forward. "Please come with me, Spock, Nurse Chapel. We will go to a private room so you may contact your other teams. My entourage has gone to bring refreshments for your team and for yourselves."

"That is not necessary, Marack," Spock demurred.

"It is our privilege and our pleasure to do so little, Spock. Please accept this. I have given orders that all the clinics do the same for your other teams. It is very little what we do, but we want to do at least this."

"Very well, Marack. Thank you. I will tell the teams to report here after they partake of refreshments."

Marack led them to a room well away from the wards and left them. The hospital staff brought in the refreshments in trays; beautifully fresh fruit, warm pastries and water, juice and coffee. At Spock's nod, the team began to fill their small plates with the food and ate hungrily.

It was a good idea, Spock thought, looking at his team enjoying the food. Vulcans usually did not partake of "snacks" but he noticed that the humans on the ship sometimes enjoyed a mid-morning or midafternoon bit of food if they were off duty. He chose some fruit and water in order not to offend the Niobians and went to the corner to open his communicator to report to the Captain.

"Spock to _Enterprise_."

" _Enterprise_ here," answered Uhura.

"Lieutenant, please connect me with the Captain."

"Yes Sir. He's with Dr. McCoy. I'll patch you through to Sick Bay."

Spock waited patiently while Uhura connected him. "Kirk here. How's it going down there, Spock?"

"Captain, the hospital team has finished with the treatment for the children. Everything went very smoothly. Nurse Chapel did an excellent job with the teams. We still have the other teams finishing their work at the outlying clinics, but I anticipate that they will be finished in a short amount of time. The Niobians insisted on providing all of us with food and drink after we concluded our work. I thought it best to accept their hospitality; it seemed to alleviate somewhat the sense of indebtedness they feel toward us, Sir."

He could hear Jim's smile through the comm unit. "You made a good decision, Spock."

"Sir, have you had any word from Dr. M'Benga yet?"

"Not yet, Spock. Bones tells me it will be quite a while before we do. He mentioned that it might take as long as two days." 

"How is the good doctor feeling, Captain? I hope he has made strides toward his complete recovery."

"He's right here; you wanna' talk to him, Spock?"

"That is unnecessary, Captain. I merely wanted to inquire about his progress."

"He's doing very well, anxious to leave Sick Bay as you can imagine."

"I can imagine it, Captain," Spock responded, in his dry as dust voice. "Marack has just come back, Sir, and wishes to speak with me. I will contact you again when all the teams have concluded their work. Spock out."

"Spock, I am pleased your team partook of the refreshments," Marack said, looking pleased.

"Yes, thank you, Marack. It is obvious they enjoyed them very much."

"Spock, Tareem's wife has made a request. I want to assure you that if you do not want to grant the request, we, all of my entourage, will understand and no offense will be taken."

"Since I do not know what the request is, Marack, I do not know if it is in my power to grant it. "

"I spoke with Odillia and she would like to meet you and speak with you for a few minutes. She is quite calm now," Marack made haste to assure Spock. "I must admit that her request took us by surprise, but I told her I would ask you."

Spock admitted to some surprise as well. He had no idea what Marack's wife could possibly have to say to him, but mindful of his diplomatic duties as part of this Beta Niobe mission, he knew that the Captain would want him to agree. He nodded to Marack. "I will be pleased to meet with her. Is this a private meeting, shall I go with you to another room?"

"That is not necessary, Spock. I will bring her here, although perhaps if you stand close to the door, your conversation would be a little more private." He motioned for Spock to walk to the door. "If you will wait here, I will bring her."

Spock didn't have to wait long. Marack came back almost immediately with a Beta Niobian woman by his side. She was dressed in the traditional Niobian manner with the long over tunic and loose pants, although her bracelets and earrings were missing. She was small and very slender, and her face was pale and drawn with grief. Marack brought her to Spock's side.

"Spock, this is Odillia, wife to our former and deceased First, Tareem. Odillia, this is Spock. He is one of James' entourage, and he is the person along with Dr. McCoy's First, Nurse Chapel, who brought the cure to our children."

Odillia inclined her head respectfully. She looked up to meet Spock's eyes. Her own eyes were red rimmed and very sad. "Spock, of James' entourage, thank you for giving me this opportunity to speak with you," she said softly.

Spock too, inclined his head in acknowledgement. "What is it you wish to tell me, Odillia?"

"As the widow of the former First, I wish to….express my gratitude and that of my dead husband, Tareem, for the great service that you and your entourage have done for our children. This accursed illness did much to decline Tareem's health. He grieved much, Spock, every night he would lie beside me and I could see and hear his anguish. He feared, not just for our own two children, but for all the children of Beta Niobe. When he learned that your great ship would be coming, he hoped with all his heart, that you would bring the medical knowledge to cure what made our children so ill. He had heard how advanced the Federation was in all things medical. He reached out to you for the sake of our children. It is not our way to ask for outside assistance or to become part of any organization or group, but for the children, he and his entourage were willing to change."

She drew in a deep breath, and stopped talking. It was obvious to Spock that she was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Odillia, I will tell James, our First, of your words. He would want me to express our sorrow about the death of Tareem. It may comfort you to know that the information gathered from Tareem's autopsy will help to eradicate this disease in all Beta Niobians. You and all Beta Niobians will never have to fear it again. In death, as in life, Tareem will help your people."

Tears came to her eyes, but they didn't fall. "Thank you, Spock. Your words do bring me comfort. Now I must get back to my children. When they wake, I must tell them about the death of their father. It will bring much sorrow to them; he was a kind and loving father. We will mourn his loss together."

Marack took her elbow and drew her back. Spock watched them go. He sighed; there had been so much loss, so much sorrow for these people. He would be pleased when this mission was over.

The room door opened again and Marack came back in. "Your teams are waiting for you in the foyer, Spock. I believe they have finished giving the cure to all the children in our outlying clinics."

"Thank you, Marack. We will be returning to the ship now. When Dr. M'Benga finishes the autopsy, James or I will report our findings to you. Please have your doctors keep a very close eye on the children. If they have questions or concerns, have them contact me or Nurse Chapel."

"I will, Spock."

Spock caught Christine's eye from across the room and nodded to her. She gathered her team together and they came up to Spock.

"The other teams are in the foyer waiting for us, Nurse Chapel. Let us join them to return to the ship."


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 22**

**"Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind.**

**"Pooh!" he whispered.**

**"Yes, Piglet?"**

**"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw.**

**"I just wanted to be sure of you."**

**A.A. Milne From "The House at Pooh Corner"**

 

**A Jim, Bones and Spock Interlude**

Spock and Chapel were the last to transport back to the ship from Beta Niobe. Spock nodded to De Salle. "Thank you, Mr. De Salle. We are the last to be recalled to the ship. You are dismissed."

De Salle inclined his head. "My shift relief will be here in a few moments, Sir. I'm happy all went well down planet."

Spock and Christine made their way to Sick Bay. He knew that the Captain would be waiting for a full report and he also wanted to check how far Dr. M'Benga had progressed with the autopsy. "Nurse Chapel. I want you to go off duty now. You need to rest. It has been a full and stressful day for all the teams. I will make my report to the Captain. Consider yourself off duty now."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I confess that I am a little tired. Seeing all those very sick children was very disheartening and difficult. However, I feel we did very good work down there. All the children should be well on the road to recovery in a couple of days." She smiled wearily at him. "Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Nurse Chapel." Spock watched her as she walked down the corridor to the lift; though tired, her back was still straight, her steps firm, always the consummate professional. She was an admirable nurse, and he knew that McCoy felt that she had the makings of a fine doctor if she could get the additional medical training. It would be a waste if she did not, Spock mused, as he made his way to McCoy's private room.

Sick Bay lights were beginning to dim in preparation for the incoming Beta shift personnel to start their evening rounds. Dinner, baths, and medication would begin in a few minutes as the new shift came in. He saw that Dr. M'Benga's PA was on duty. "Mr. Soto, has Dr. M'Benga gone off shift now?"

"Yes Sir. He looked in on Dr. McCoy and then went to his quarters to rest. He left you a message." Lt. Soto looked down at his padd. "The doctor said to tell you that he has finished with the preliminary part of the autopsy; that tomorrow he'll continue with the deep tissue molecular scans and that he has no answers for you as yet, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. How is Dr. McCoy feeling?"

Soto smiled wryly. "As you might expect, Sir, restless. The Captain is with him now. He was on the bridge for a while, but he came back a few minutes ago. He's ordered dinner for both of them to be delivered in half an hour. As I mentioned, Dr. McCoy has been a little restless, but he's due a mild sedative after his dinner so he can rest well tonight. Dr. M'Benga's left me those orders, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded. Dr. M'Benga knew McCoy well. He realized that now that the doctor was feeling better, he would be anxious and agitated, wanting to get back to his quarters and then to work. Jim knew it also, so Spock was sure he'd returned to keep McCoy company and entertained. Well, he would give the Captain his report and Dr. McCoy could be an interested listener.

He made his way to McCoy's private room. The virtual privacy curtain was not engaged, so he knocked on the door. "Come in," said the Captain's voice.

Spock entered to find McCoy sitting in a large recliner and the Captain close by him in the side chair.

"Evenin' Spock."

"Good evening, Doctor, Captain. It is gratifying to see you out of bed, Doctor McCoy."

Jim smiled. "Dr. M'Benga said Bones could sit in the chair for dinner. He came in a while ago before going off shift. How'd it go down planet, Spock?"

"Take a seat, Spock." McCoy pointed to a small chair in the corner of the room. Spock drew it forward and sat facing the two men. The room felt warm and cozy; the dimmed light softening the stark metal of the bio monitors and the utilitarian regulation bed. McCoy, sitting in the big recliner, had a colorful quilt draped over his legs; he looked relaxed, warm, and comfortable under the soft light. Jim, too, looked content.

Leonard noticed Spock looking at the quilt. "My grandmama made this, a very long time ago, Spock. She made it for mama and daddy on the occasion of their wedding. It's called a wedding ring quilt; it's a very ancient pattern, and it was all hand quilted by my grandmama. When mama and daddy passed, it was handed down to me." He stroked the soft faded fabric lovingly. "I take great care of it. Jim here brought it to me from my quarters and I must admit, it does feel good over my legs."

"It is very beautiful, Dr. McCoy, very well made." Spock, who recognized beauty in all its aesthetic forms, looked in appreciation at the soft colors and the perfect, tiny stitches.

"Well, grandmamma was a great quilter. I have another one she quilted just for me when I graduated from medical school. I treasure it greatly."

There was a discreet knock at the door and Nurse Marinna Kim entered with a food trolley. "Good evening everyone; Chef has sent in your dinners, Captain." She looked at Spock. "Mr. Spock, I didn't realize you were here. May I order a tray for you too? It won't take but a minute."

Spock hesitated. He was hungry. All he'd had to eat all day were the refreshment snacks the Niobians had provided for the Science teams.

"Go ahead and order a tray for Mr. Spock, Nurse Kim. We'll wait to eat until his tray gets here," Jim told her, taking the decision away from Spock.

"Right away, Captain." She wheeled the trolley in and placed it by the bio bed. "I'll be back directly with Mr. Spock's tray, Sir." The door closed behind her.

"So, Spock, tell us about what happened down planet." Jim said.

"It went very well, Captain. The Science and medical teams performed admirably. Nurse Chapel's organization of the teams was exemplary. She divided the entire staff into teams and dispersed them to the outlying clinics. The biggest numbers of children were the very ill ones in the hospital. I stayed with that team. Marack had asked the doctors and nurses to triage the children, so there were three different rooms with the children. All the mothers were also present. It took some time, but every child received the vaccine. Nurse Chapel anticipates that by tomorrow there will be a marked improvement in their symptoms. Afterward, Marack and his entourage provided all of us with refreshments. I thought it best to accept and partake of their offering as part of the diplomacy aspect of our mission." Spock added, then paused, looking pensive.

Jim looked questioningly at him. "What is it, Spock?"

"Tareem's wife asked to speak with me, Captain." He sighed softly. "She is in deep mourning. She expressed her gratitude for our efforts, both from herself and from Tareem. She spoke well of him, but with great sadness. She will have to inform her children about the death of their father, once they regain consciousness."

McCoy made a distressed noise. Jim turned to look at him, hazel eyes stern. "Bones…," he said warningly. "None of this is your fault, so don't go there," he warned.

"I know, Jim. I know it's not really my fault. It's just that things could have been handled so much better, if only Tareem had confided in us from the beginning. Think of all the damage and heart break he caused."

"It is regretful, Doctor, that Tareem made several exceedingly poor decisions, and that unfortunately he paid for his lack of foresight with his death."

McCoy glared balefully at him, muttering under his breath about heartless Vulcans.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nurse Marinna came in with a tray. "Your dinner, Mr. Spock." She smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, Nurse." Spock stood to take it off her hands, but she shook her head.

"Dr. McCoy, you're looking much better," she told him smiling at him. "I, or Mr. Soto, will be back later to give you your sedative. Dr. M'Benga wants you to get a full night's sleep so he can release you tomorrow to your quarters."

McCoy opened his eyes to protest the need for a sedative, but caught Jim's baleful eye and closed it. One of the med techs came in with a small table and Nurse Kim placed Spock's meal on the table. She did the same with the covered dishes on the trolley. "Enjoy your dinner, Sirs. I'll come back later to get everything to return to the mess."

Jim smiled his beautiful smile at her. "Thank you, Nurse Kim. You've been very helpful."

She blushed pink. "You're very welcome, Captain."

McCoy eyed Jim, blue eyes twinkling. "Dial it down a notch, Jimbo. Marinna's very young and you're a mite overpowering with all that charm, smile, and that gold shirt too."

"Bones! I was just being polite and expressing my thanks."

"Well, thank her with less wattage, if you please."

Spock listening felt an unexpected warmth in his chest. It was gratifying to hear the usual banter between the Captain and Dr. McCoy. It meant that the doctor was well on his way to his usual robust health and it also meant that the Captain had put away his apprehension and worry about the doctor.

The three sat at the small table eating their dinners; salad for Spock, baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans for Jim and Bones. Their soft conversation became general and for a short time they put away their concerns about the planet below, the sick children, Tareem's death, the doctor's health, Jim's worry about Bones, and the pending results of Tareem's autopsy. It was both comforting, soothing and satisfying to just sit and enjoy their meal together. Jim was happy to see that Bones ate with good appetite and his last lingering worry about him faded away. He got up from the table and brought the carafe of good hot coffee and the small selection of cookies that Chef had sent. The coffee was labeled decaf, he was amused to see. M'Benga was taking no chances that Bones wouldn't get a good night's sleep.

Bones nibbled at his cookie. "These are really good, Jim. Chef said she was working on some new recipes for desserts. We've been discussin' the possibility of pralines." He shook his head. "Nothin' better than some good Savannah style pralines. Best in the known universe."

"Dr. McCoy, as it is impossible for you to have sampled pralines in every planet of the known universe, I cannot see how you can make such a claim about Savannah pralines."

Jim hid his smile behind the coffee cup as Bones sputtered. "It's a figure of speech, you pointy eared computer. And you well know it," he added testily. "And I'll have you know that although I've tried pralines on many planets across the quadrant, I can assure you that none of 'em so far has even comes close to the ones made in Savannah. I personally gave Chef the recipe and we're gonna' see how they come out with replicated ingredients." He sighed. "I don't hold out much hope, but it's worth a try. Don't you think so, Jimmy?" His blue eyes looked hopefully at Jim.

"Absolutely, Bones! The ones you've gotten in care packages from Savannah and shared with me have been outstanding! It's certainly worth a try to see if Chef can make them."

McCoy cast a triumphant glance at Spock, who cast his eyes down as he sipped his coffee.

"You should share your recipe with Ma, Bones. She'd love to give it a try," Jim added. He looked over at Spock who raised his eyes and their glances met. Jim saw the subdued twinkle in the brown eyes and almost laughed out loud.

"That's a great idea, Jim! I'll send it to her next time you comm her." Bones settled back and nibbled happily at his cookie.

The door to the room opened again, and Lt. Soto came in. "Good evening, gentlemen." He glanced at the empty plates. "Good to see you've enjoyed your dinners," he said. "Let me get all of this out of your way," he said, pulling the trolley out of the room. "Dr. McCoy, it's time for me to take your vitals and I'll also give you the sedative Dr. M'Benga ordered for you. It should take effect in a half hour or so. Then you'll begin to feel sleepy." He helped McCoy get back on the bio bed and get comfortable. Jim picked up the wedding ring quilt and draped it carefully over McCoy's lap on the bed. De Soto checked the bio monitors' read outs and then ran his own tricorder scan over the doctor. He pulled out his padd to make his notes and nodded satisfied.

"Everything looks great, Dr. McCoy. Dr. M'Benga will be very pleased when he comes back on shift." He handed Leonard the padd. "I know you want to see for yourself," he smiled knowingly.

Leonard nodded and looked carefully at all his results. To his relief, all his vitals looked normal and the virus symptoms were completely gone. The only thing that was still off was his weight. He needed to put three more pounds on his thin frame, but he was confident that he could do that in the next week or so.

"How do things look, Bones?" Jim asked a little anxiously.

"I'ma' doing just fine, Jim. Looks like I can leave this here Ritz hotel by tomorrow morning. Geoff just put a note that I have to gain three pounds to get back to my fightin' weight. I'm sure he'll have detailed instructions for me before I leave here tomorrow."

"Which, this time, you will follow to the letter. Is that understood, Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, Captain. I sure don't want to end up here again, 'cepting to do my work of course."

"Well, that won't be for a couple of weeks. From what Geoff told me, you'll be in your quarters for a week, and only on light duty for the week after that." Jim held up a hand to forestall any arguments from McCoy. "That's the way it has to be, Bones, or I'll give orders that you'll stay here. Take it or leave it."

"It would seem to be both logical and expedient, Dr. McCoy, for you to acquiesce to Dr. M'Benga's orders and the Captain's wishes, unless of course, you do want to remain in sick bay for the rest of your recuperation period," Spock told him blandly.

Leonard frowned at him. "No one asked you, you green blooded logic board and I do aim to follow my doctor's instructions. I'm a doctor too, you know. You all do remember that, don't you?"

Lt. Soto stopped Leonard's tirade by the simple means of handing him his pill and a glass of water. "It's time for your medication, Dr. McCoy."

He frowned up at Soto. "What?"

"Here is your medication," Lt. Soto repeated patiently. "Dr. M'Benga's orders, Sir."

"Alright, alright. I'm takin' it." He grabbed the pill and tossed it down his throat and swallowed a big gulp of water. "There," he said looking at the three men. "All of you satisfied?"

Jim smiled sunnily at him. "Absolutely, Bones. And don't be testy with Lt. Soto. He's only following orders. You'll be out of here by tomorrow if you behave."

McCoy looked shamefaced at Lt. Soto. "Sorry, Vince. Didn't mean to growl at you."

"No problem, Dr. McCoy." Lt. Soto smiled kindly at him. "If you need anything, just press the button. Good night, gentlemen. I'll be in the front office. Nurse Marinna Kim and I are on duty all evening. Dr. M'Benga requested that we trade Gamma shifts for Beta shift while Dr. McCoy was on sick leave." He nodded at them and left the room.

"He is a very efficient officer," Spock remarked.

"One of my best," Leonard agreed. "He's efficient, knowledgeable, and very gentle with the patients. They all love him. Nurse Marinna is too. She's young, but smart as a whip and I see her advancing quickly." He yawned hugely.

Jim stood and Spock did the same. "We'll be going, Bones. Looks like the pill is taking effect. You get a good night's sleep, and I'll come by in the morning to escort you to your quarters." He patted the thin shoulder affectionately.

"Jim!" Leonard protested. "You're a busy man. You don't have to do that; I can get there by myself."

"No Bones. You know that Geoffrey won't let you go to your quarters by yourself, so it's either me or one of your busy staff. After that, I'll get right up to the bridge. Spock will mind the store for a few minutes till I get there, right, Spock?"

"Of course, Captain."

Leonard looked at the implacable face of his Captain and the resolute face of agreement on Spock's and threw his metaphorical hands up in defeat. "Alright, Jim. I'll see you in the morning."

Spock nodded at Leonard. "Good night, Dr. McCoy. I hope your sleep is restful and beneficial."

"Goodnight, Spock, night Jimmy. See you in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 23**

**"Failure Is Not An Option"**

**History Channel**

 

Jim made his way to the mess for breakfast. He looked around and spotted Spock with Uhura at their usual table, he grabbed his cereal, fruit, coffee and yogurt then made his way to the table.

"Morning, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Captain," they both chorused.

"I understand that Dr. McCoy is to be released to his quarters, Sir." Uhura's eyes were shining. She adored the doctor and had been very worried about him, as had all the Command crew, and, in fact, most of the _Enterprise_ crew.

Jim smiled his sunshine smile. "Yes, I'm going to personally escort him to his quarters and make sure he's in his bed resting. That's the condition that Dr. M'Benga placed on him before he agreed to release Bones."

"Hmm," Uhura hummed thoughtfully, chin resting on her hand. "It might be wise for us to make a schedule of visits, Captain, so we can check that the doctor is resting and also provide him with a little distraction." She looked dubiously at her two commanding officers. "Somehow, I can't see Dr. McCoy being very happy just being in his cabin in bed, content with just reading or watching some vids."

Jim and Spock exchanged glances. "I believe the Lieutenant is correct, Captain. I concur with her idea, Sir, and will draw up a schedule to give to the Command crew."

Jim nodded. "Thanks, Spock. Knowing Bones, it's going to be a constant battle for the next week while he's confined to quarters. The following week he can resume light duties, and I can count on Chapel and Dr. M'Benga to make sure he adheres to that schedule. Draw up the schedule for all of us, including Scotty; he and Bones are good buddies. I'll take the first visit before I go to the bridge and I'll have dinner with him in the evening. I can also give him the requisite talking to every morning," he grinned, tucking into his cereal happily.

Finished, he put aside his bowl. "Spock, have we heard anything from Dr. M'Benga this morning?"

"No, Sir. I don't expect to hear anything about the autopsy results until much later today. He has scheduled the molecular scan for Tareem's organs for this morning. I anticipate that will take some time."

"I'll check in with Sick Bay at noon and see what the status of the autopsy is."

"And of course, Captain, if I hear anything from the doctor before that time, I will notify you immediately."

Jim raised troubled eyes from his toast. "I sure hope we get the answers we need, Spock." He turned to Uhura. "Lieutenant, I need to speak with my mother today. I want to tell her about Bones, but I want to make sure Peter is at school. You know how he loves his Dr. Bones, and I don't want him worried or upset about Bones' illness."

"Of course, Captain. Would mid-morning Earth time be a good time?"

"That should work. At least today I can tell Ma that Bones will be released to his quarters from Sick Bay." He finished his toast and stood coffee mug in hand. "Alright, wish me luck; I'm off to Sick Bay. I'll get Bones settled and report to the bridge after that. Mind the store, Spock."

"I will, Captain." He and Uhura watched him stride out of the mess with long determined strides, his shoulders back, his head held high, a smile on his face as he spoke a word or two to the few crew who were still at breakfast.

"He was very worried about Dr. McCoy," Uhrua murmured to Spock. "I can tell he's feeling much better; much happier now that his mind is at ease about Leonard."

"Indeed, Lieutenant."

Jim made his way to Sick Bay. Gamma shift had gone off shift, and the Alpha Sick Bay staff was already at work. He made his way to Christine Chapel who was in charge until Dr. M'Benga finished the autopsy.

"Good morning, Nurse Chapel."

"Captain, good morning." She smiled at him. "I'm assuming that you're here to escort Dr. McCoy to his quarters."

"I am. Is he ready?"

"Yes, Sir. Except for his meds." She looked at the wall clock. "He's due those now, and then he's all yours, Sir."

"How is he doing, Christine?" A small hint of anxiety was evident in the hazel eyes looking at her.

"He's doing very well, Captain," Chapel hastened to reassure him. "He had a good night's sleep, and ate all his breakfast. Dr. M'Benga gave orders that the mess was to deliver all his meals to his cabin for the next week. He won't like that, Captain. You know he looks forward to his meals with you and Mr. Spock and the rest of the Command crew. He says it's his time to relax and catch up on ship's gossip."

"I know, Christine. That's why the Command crew has decided to schedule themselves to visit Bones. I'll make it a point to have dinner with him every evening if I can, and the others will take turns having lunch with him. Perhaps Spock will take breakfast," he added dubiously. He didn't know how restful that would be for either Spock or Bones.

"I'll take breakfast, Captain, if that's all right with you. I'm on Alpha shift for the next ten days, so I'll just ask Chef to send my breakfast along with Dr. McCoy's."

Jim's eyes lightened. "That's perfect. Bones will enjoy that and you can share all the Sick Bay gossip with him." They exchanged knowing glances. McCoy would never admit to it, not even under torture, just how much he enjoyed the Sick Bay gossip, barring of course, patient confidentiality. There was never a day that something interesting didn't happen in Sick Bay.

Christine retrieved Leonard's meds and Jim followed her to Bones' room. He was already dressed in his casual sleep pants, long sleeved black t-shirt and slippers, sitting on the recliner, his Sick Bay pajamas neatly folded at the foot of the bed, his treasured quilt at his side. His blue eyes shone as he saw Jim. "Morning, Jim."

Jim grinned at him. "Good morning, Bones. Your personal escort is here to accompany you to your quarters. Are you ready?"

"Yep, all ready to go." He smiled benignly at Christine. "Morning, darlin'. I know you have some meds for me, right?"

"I do," Christine said. "Just your vitamins, electrolytes, your antibiotic and anti-inflammatory. This is your last dose for the anti-inflammatory, but you'll continue on the vitamins, antibiotics and electrolytes for the next ten days. I'll come by every morning and afternoon to give them to you," she added.

"I can dose myself, Nurse Chapel; you don't have to waste time comin' to do it for me."

"Doctor's orders, Sir, and," she looked at Jim. "Captain's orders too."

Jim nodded. "We're going to keep a close eye on you, Bones. You were very sick…that relapse scared the hell out of me, so you just do what you're told for a change."

Leonard looked stubborn for a minute, then resigned. "Yeah, okay Jim. I'll take it easy, don't fret. Shall we go?"

"Captain," Christine said, handing Jim a padd. "Here are Dr. McCoy's dismissal orders. Dr. M'Benga said he must adhere strictly to them, or else he'd order him back to Sick Bay." She looked sternly at her boss.

"Tell Dr. M'Benga that I'll make sure these orders are followed to the letter. Okay, Bones, let's get you back to your quarters.' He picked up the quilt and stood waiting for Leonard. "Nurse Chapel, please tell Dr. M'Benga that Mr. Spock and I will be on the bridge waiting for his autopsy report."

"I will, Captain. Goodbye, Dr. McCoy. I'll see you later in your cabin for your next round of antibiotics," she told him.

Jim stuck close to Bones on the way to the lift. It deposited them on deck 9 close to the CMO's quarters. He keyed in Bones' code and the door opened silently. "Lights 70 percent," Jim ordered. "Alright, Bones let's get you settled in your bed. Do you want to change into your pajamas?" He drew the covers back and fluffed up Bones' pillow.

"No, I'll change later, Jim. These clothes are old and soft, and very comfy." He dropped on his bed, sighing happily "I'ma glad to be in my own bed again, Jim. Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. You get some rest now, "Jim told him, opening up the quilt and spreading it out on top of Bones. "I'll be by later. We'll have dinner together barring unforeseen circumstances, okay?"

"That'll be nice, Jimbo. Saves me from excruciating boredom."

Jim grinned, remembering his own hatred of being confined to quarters. "Watch some vids, or read, or nap. Remember, you can only get up to go to the bathroom." Jim went to the little kitchen area, filled a pitcher of water, and brought it with a glass to the small table by the bed. He picked out a few of Bones' favorite books and a few vids and put those on the table too. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope, you go do your Captainly things, and I'll see you at dinner." McCoy said and settled back comfortably in his bed with a contented sigh.

Jim reported to the bridge and took care of his duties, signed his daily mission log, and sent his update to Admiral Boyce. Uhura connected him with his mother, and he went to the briefing room to speak with her. After reassuring her that Bones was well on his way to a quick recovery, they chatted. Winona shared gentle gossip about life in Riverside; that Jonathon was finally dating someone, but it wasn't serious and only when his time permitted, that Gavin, Violet and Davy had come to visit, and that Peter was working on his Science Fair project. Jim was amused to hear that Peter and Spock were collaborating on the project. Spock and Peter kept a regular correspondence going, about chess, about Vulcan and about whatever other topic caught their interest at the time. Peter also wrote regularly to Bones, Uhura, Scotty and Lady Amanda on Vulcan. Jim never ceased to marvel that these very busy adults always took the time and effort to keep in touch with the child and that they seemed to enjoy it as much as Peter did.

He went back to his chair, as always feeling content after speaking with Winona. Just before noon Chapel commed him that she had been in to see Bones, given him his meds, stayed to chat for a short time, and that he was doing well. Dr. M'Benga, she reported, was still in the autopsy room.

Jim took a quick lunch break, impatient to hear something from Dr. M'Benga. He checked Bones' visitation schedule; Uhura was having lunch with him. That was a good choice; she was a favorite of Bones'.

Jim ate his quick lunch, eager to get back to the bridge. As soon as he sat down, the comm beeped again. "Captain," Chapel said. "I just heard from one of the doctor's in the main children's ward. He reported that all the clinics have reported in; the children are all doing very well. There is a marked improvement in their symptoms. The ones who were less ill, even got up to walk and some of the mothers were finally able to go home for a little while. Isn't that wonderful news, Sir?"

Jim beamed. "That's great news, Christine." He looked over to Spock who was listening intently. "Spock is next to visit Bones so he can pass the good news on to him. I don't want to comm him in case he's napping, but I know he'll be very happy to hear about the children's improvement. Kirk out."

Uhura's noon relief turned to Spock. "Marack of Beta Niobe for you, Mr. Spock."

Spock went to the communication board. "Spock here, Marack."

"Spock, it is I, Marack. I have excellent news. The head physician has reported that the children in the hospital and the outlying clinics have shown a marked improvement in their symptoms. It seems that the Coxsakie vaccine is healing our children. You and your entourage have our profound gratitude, Spock. Please convey this to your First, James, and to the healer, McCoy."

"That is very gratifying to hear, Marack. I will impart your gratitude to James, and to McCoy."

"Is there any further information on Tareem's autopsy, Spock?"

"None as yet. However, Dr. M'Benga should be finished with the autopsy sometime today. We will of course notify you and your entourage as soon as we know anything."

"Then I will speak with you later."

"Spock out."

They went back to their routine business on the bridge and to wait for Dr. M'Benga's report.

Uhura came back from her lunch with Bones and reported he was in good spirits and had napped after Christine gave him his meds.

At precisely 1400 hours, Jim's chair comm beeped; it was Sick Bay. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I have the autopsy reports," said Dr. M'Benga's weary voice. "I have our answer to why the adult Coxsakie virus was lethal to Tareem."

"Excellent news, Doctor. Why don't we meet in Bones' cabin for your report? I know he's anxious to hear your results and it would give him peace of mind to know why Tareem died."

"Of course, Captain. Whenever you'd like. I'm ready. "

"Fifteen minutes, Doctor. I'd like Nurse Chapel and Mr. Spock to be there also."

Spock and Jim met Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel at the door of Bones' cabin. Jim knocked, and Bones' voice chimed a come in. His eyes opened wide when he saw everyone. "From the looks of things, I guess we have an answer from the autopsy?"

"Yes, Leonard we do. The Captain thought you'd like to hear the report first hand," M'Benga told him.

"The Captain is right. Have a seat everyone, where ever you can," Leonard told them.

Jim sat on the bed by Bones' feet and Spock brought in chairs from the living area for the three others. Dr. M'Benga brought out his padd. "I'll send you the official autopsy reports in a few minutes, but I thought you'd all like the executive summary first."

"You thought right, Geoffrey, go ahead," Leonard said settling back on the headboard.

"I had a suspicion yesterday about what the problem was, after I did the general autopsy on Tareem's organs," M'Benga began. "However I had to find proof and that, of course, entailed the molecular scan. What happened to Tareem was due purely to an evolutionary anomaly. Although Beta Niobians are humanoid in appearance and, by and large, have had a very similar evolutionary development as humans, there are several differences. For our purposes two are the most important. They have no appendix and they have no spleen; molecular scans show they've never had these two organs."

"Ah, so that what it was," Leonard said, understanding immediately.

Jim looked puzzled. "What does that mean, Geoff?"

"The appendix doesn't really matter, Captain, it's a vestigial organ, of no real use to humans. But in humans the spleen is extremely important. It's responsible for both the storage and the purification of red blood cells and is a part of the human lymphatic system. The spleen serves a critical role in immune function, because it purifies the blood and helps the immune system to recognize and attack foreign pathogens and allergens. It's composed of two parts, one part, the red pulp, purifies the blood and removes dead or old blood cells. The other part, the white pulp produces and grows immune cells as well as blood cells. As far as I could tell from the molecular scan of Tareem's body, Beta Niobians evolved without a spleen."

Jim glancing at both Bones and M'Benga saw the sadness in their eyes. "So what happened?"

Bones answered. "What happened is that Tareem contracted a human disease, Jim, simply by his exposure to me when I contracted the adult form of the virus from the children. However, he didn't have the human organ of a spleen to help him fight this disease. Since Niobians have never had a spleen, it's a perfect example of what can happen to class M humanoids when exposed to Terran diseases for which they have no defenses. In ancient times it happened on Earth. The indigenous peoples of Hawaii, Mexico, North and South America had no defenses against some of the diseases their conquerors brought to them."

"In effect, Captain," Dr. M'Benga continued. "There was really nothing we could have done for Tareem. His body was just not equipped to fight the virus." He sighed. "That's why no matter what I tried with him, none of it worked for long. It's even more imperative now, that we develop the vaccine for the adult variant of the virus. It would be catastrophic for the Beta Niobians if they contracted the adult Coxsakie virus. The mortality rate would be almost 100 percent."

Spock stood suddenly. "Then if you will excuse me, Captain, I will go to the Science labs and hasten that process."

Jim waved his hand. "Go, go, Spock. The sooner we can get the vaccine down to Beta Niobe, the better." He turned to M'Benga. "Great work, Geoffrey. You've solved the mystery. Now we can release Tareem's body to Marack and Tareem's wife and Spock and his Science techs can get to work on the vaccine to get it down to the planet as soon as possible. Admiral Boyce will be very relieved to hear you found the answer and that we'll also have a solution very soon."

Jim, M'Benga, and Chapel rose from their chairs. "We better get back to work. Bones, you get some rest. I'll be back for dinner."

Leonard nodded. "I'll see you all later. Thanks for including me in the briefing, Geoff. You did some great work there."

M'Benga tucked his head down, embarrassed by the praise. "I'll be happy when you come back to work, Len. We all miss you, me especially. I wouldn't have your job for anything," he grinned, as he wiped fake sweat off his brow

Leonard laughed. "Thanks, Geoff. Now all of you git, back to work!"


	24. Chapter 24

 

**Chapter 24**

**"Not I, nor anyone else can travel that road for you.**  
**You must travel it by yourself.**  
**It is not far. It is within reach.**  
**Perhaps you have been on it since you were born, and did not know. "**

**Walt Whitman**

Spock reported to the bridge for his regular Alpha shift. He had not slept in 24 hours, but as a Vulcan, he required much less sleep than a human. However, he had taken an hour before coming to the bridge for meditation. It had refreshed him as much as 8 hours of sleep would have restored his human colleagues; he felt rested and like his usual self.

Jim looked up from his bridge chair. "It's good to see you back on duty, Mr. Spock. Report."

"Thank you, Sir." He came to stand by Jim's chair. "First, Captain, I received word from Nurse Chapel this morning that she checked in with the hospital and the Niobian children are doing very well. A few have already been released to go home from the hospital; those who were very ill are now well on their way to recovery. The other children in the outlying clinics are also doing well."

"That's excellent news, Spock. Bones is going to be very happy to hear about this. What else?"

"We are progressing quite rapidly on the adult version of the vaccine, Captain. I anticipate that the prototype will be ready by 1300 hours today. However, the number of vaccinations required for all the adults on Beta Niobe are in the hundreds of thousands, Captain. The ship's replicators are not capable of producing so many doses."

"Yes, of course, you're correct Mr. Spock. We'll just have to replicate as many doses as possible in the time we have left here, but we're going to have to leave the rest of the production to the Beta Niobians. I'm sure their technology is equal to ours as far as replicating medications is concerned. Please speak with Marack about that as soon as possible. We will provide enough doses to start them off, but for all intents and purposes, our mission here is just about finished and we'll be on our way to our next mission soon."

"Yes, Sir. I have already given the order for the Science Labs to commence replicating as many doses as possible when the vaccine is ready for distribution," Spock continued. "Also, Captain, Dr. M'Benga is ready to release Tareem's body to Marack and to Tareem's wife. The body will be transported in an _Enterprise_ coffin in one of the small shuttles to whatever place Marack deems suitable. I have asked Commander Giotto to accompany the body."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Please contact Marack and get that information to Dr. M'Benga and Commander Giotto. Please have all the bridge senior officers as well as Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel assemble in the shuttle bay in one hour. They're to report in their dress uniforms. Also, I'll ask Dr. McCoy if he'd like to attend. In spite of everything, Tareem was First of Niobe; he deserves a proper honor guard as befits a head of state. I'm not sure if Marack and his entourage will want us to attend the funeral, but they may." He turned to his communication officer. "Uhura, please ask Yeoman Rand to bring me my dress uniform. I'll change in my briefing room. I have a scheduled comm conference with Admiral Boyce to give him, what I hope, is our final report on this Beta Niobe mission. I'll meet the senior officers in the shuttle bay."

Aye, Captain," came from both officers.

"Go ahead and patch me in to Admiral Boyce, Uhura." Jim said standing and pulling down his tunic. "Sulu, you have the comm until it's time for your relief for Tareem's honor guard ceremony. I'll be in the briefing room. Be sure your shift reliefs get here in time for all of you to change uniforms," he instructed his officers before disappearing into the briefing room.

Uhura piped Dr. Boyce's comm to his large comm unit in the briefing room. The Starfleet Admiral's logo appeared and then Boyce's kind face came into view. "Captain Kirk. Good to hear from you. I hope you have good news for me?"

"Yes Admiral. I do. This is where things stand at the present time." Jim took him step by step through all that had transpired in the last 24 hours, their progress on the adult Coxsakie vaccine, the transfer of Tareem's body down to Beta Niobe, and the possibility of having to attend the funeral. He also touched on the difficulties of replicating the number of vaccines that would be required for all the adult population of Beta Niobe.

"Yes, I see the problem. However, I'm sure the Beta Niobians can handle it. If for some reason they can't, I can always send a hospital ship to assist. That's not your worry, Captain. Your mission here is almost finished. You've accomplished miracles for the Niobians as it is."

"Thank you, Sir. My crew is outstanding," Jim told him proudly.

"Yes they are. Your new orders for your next mission should be coming through in the next day or so. After Mr. Spock and his department complete work on the adult vaccine for Beta Niobe, your work there is finished. I want to commend you and your crew for the excellent work you and they have done. It has been an exceptionally difficult mission. First the sick children, then Dr. McCoy's illness, Tareem's attempted suicide and his subsequent death; then having to discover and manufacture the Coxsakie vaccine for the children and inoculating them all; and now the adult vaccine." Boyce shook his head in disbelief. "Please tell your crew that I'm putting in commendations for you, Mr. Spock, Commander Giotto and his security crew, Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel. Dr. McCoy, and the Science Department."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Rand bring in his dress uniform on a hanger. He motioned to her to leave it. "Yes Sir, thank you, Admiral, we all appreciate it. The senior crew will be assembling in the shuttle bay as Tareem's honor guard. I thought it only fitting, in spite of what's happenedl. He was, after all, a head of state."

"Yes, you're right. I will also send a formal letter of condolence to Marack and his entourage, and to Tareem's wife, expressing our sympathy. It will be from the Admiralty and from the Federation Council." He sighed. "The current status of Beta Niobe's joining the Federation is now in question after all that has transpired. What are your thoughts about it, Captain?"

"Sir, I urge the Federation Council to accept Beta Niobian membership. Tareem's duplicity, hiding the facts about the sick children, having us go down planet without adequate information, Dr. McCoy's subsequent illness, all of it can be attributed to one man. Marack shared with me that Tareem's entourage tried their best to dissuade his from taking those actions, but he refused to listen to them. It's my feeling that the whole of Beta Niobe shouldn't be punished for the actions of one man, one man who perhaps was at the end of his rope, and not even in his right mind when he made those decisions." Jim sat back. He believed with all his heart that what he told the Admiral was the truth. Tareem's actions should not impact a whole world's future.

Boyce nodded. "I agree with you. I will express your sentiments and my own to the Federation Council. It is to be hoped that they will take agree with us. Again, thank you, Captain. And one last thing. How is Dr. McCoy?"

Jim smiled. "He's doing very well, Admiral. He's on restricted duty, and not happy about that, but his health is improving rapidly."

Admiral Boyce nodded and smiled knowingly. He knew McCoy well. "That's good to hear. Give him my regards, Jim. Boyce out.'

Jim closed his comm and stretched. "Doors lock," he told the computer, and began pulling off his yellow tunic and black pants. He pulled the dress uniform off the hanger. It was uncomfortable, and Jim hated it. Although he could wear it with his standard black pants and boots, it had a high Nehru collar, (which chafed his neck terribly even after wearing it for only a few minutes), with gold stiff piping across the collar and down the middle of the tunic and his formal rank insignia was sewn on the side. Spock's was the same, but in Science blue. McCoy's was the most comfortable of the three, no gold piping around the collar.

Dressed and ready, he took the lift to the shuttle bay. His senior officers were waiting for him, standing to one side in a row along with the shuttle pilot, Dr. M'Benga, and Nurse Chapel. They had formed an honor guard line by the shuttle door and he went to stand with them at the beginning of the line. The Shuttle Bay entry doors opened again and the med techs came in, four of them carrying Tareem's body in a plain body bag. They placed the body carefully and gently in one of _Enterprise's_ plain tridium coffin which was on wheels waiting at the door, and which sadly, all Fleet ships had to carry in their holds. Scotty, dressed in his formal dress kilt, piped loudly. "Attention!" All of them, as Tareem's honor guard saluted and the four med techs wheeled the coffin up the ramp into the shuttle. The pilot saluted the Captain, then entered the shuttle behind the coffin. Giotto also saluted and followed the pilot. As Chief of Security, he would accompany the coffin and formally turn it over to Marack and his entourage. The big ramp door of the shuttle closed behind him.

De Salle sounded the klaxon alert that everyone must exit the shuttle bay. Jim led his officers into the shuttle bay office with its large clear viewing window. They all watched as the decompression of the shuttle bay began and the ship's huge shuttle bay doors opened slowly. The pilot glided forward and the shuttle left the ship. De Salle closed the massive doors and the green light indicating that the atmosphere in the shuttle bay was breathable again came back on.

"Thank you everyone. Please wait for a minute and then you're dismissed to return to your regular duties," Jim ordered. He then told them that they would soon have new orders and that Dr. Boyce would probably send a hospital ship to help with the inoculation of the Beta Niobian adults. "Mr. Spock, let me know as soon as the vaccine is ready for replicating."

"Yes, Captain. I will be monitoring the Science labs closely."

"Come on Bones, I'll walk you back to your cabin." Jim looked keenly at the doctor. "How are you feeling? This didn't tire you too much?"

"I'm okay, Jim. It did tire me out some, but I need to build up my stamina a little bit at a time, plus I wanted to be here. It's only right. I'll be fine after a little rest. Christine will be by in a little while with my meds and after that I'll take a little nap."

"Admiral Boyce sends his regards. He was worried about you." Jim said, matching his steps to Bones' slower stride.

Leonard sighed. "He's a good man, and a fine doctor. I'm glad to hear that our mission here is over. Cain't say I'm sorry to leave this planet. It's been a hell of a mission."

Jim looked over at Bones. To Jim's keen ears, the doctor sounded a little depressed. Knowing Bones as he did, he knew the doctor still felt some responsibility for what had happened to Tareem. Although it wasn't rational, it was Bones' big heart and deep compassion that made him feel that he had failed somehow. It would take time, but Jim would make sure Bones would realize that none of what happened had in any way been his fault

"It has, but you're getting better every day. You'll be back bothering Spock on the bridge before you know it." Jim grinned slyly at him.

Leonard snorted, but he grinned back and his expression lightened; Jim counted that as a win.

"Who's having lunch with you today?"

"Scotty. It'll be entertaining to say the least. Jim, there's no need to keep sending these busy people to keep me company. I'll be fine alone. They've always got so much to do, so many duties to perform; they don't need to keep this ole' doctor company."

Jim stopped walking, turned and looked into the worried blue eyes. "Bones, they want to do it, they all want to. They were tripping all over themselves to be allowed to take a turn. You underestimate your importance to the crew, and the affection, the regard, they all have for you. They were all worried sick when you were so ill. Let them do this for you. It's good for them and it's good for you too."

Leonard looked into the hazel eyes that looked so affectionately into his own, and saw the sincerity there. He sighed in resignation. "Alright. If it'll make you happy and the others too, I guess I can do it."

Jim smiled his golden smile. "Atta' boy. You can do it. See you later for dinner."

At precisely 1300 hours, Jim's chair comm beeped. "Spock here, Captain. The adult vaccine is ready for replicating."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock. Have all the replicators working on it. Include some of the ones in the mess too. We can survive on limited choices for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Captain. I will notify Marack that _Enterprise_ will transport the adult vaccines down planet this evening. Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel will accompany the boxes of replicated doses in order to give instructions to the Niobian medical staff. I will also have them give Marack and the doctors the formula for replicating more doses."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Please convey my thanks to your Science department. They and you went above and beyond on this one. Commendations will be placed in their files and yours too."

"Thank you, Sir. I will inform them. Spock out."

Jim stood and stretched. Alpha shift was almost over. He would go to the mess and collect dinner for Bones and for himself. They'd eat, talk and relax. It was definitely time for them to resume their regular routine, and to move on to their next mission, he thought thankfully.

**There will be an epilogue**


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue**

**"A hard beginning maketh a good ending."**

**John Heywood**

 

Jim sat in his Captain's chair looking at Beta Niobe on the large view screen. Seen from their orbit, it was a very beautiful planet. He sighed. This had been a very difficult mission, albeit successful in the long run. Starfleet would consider it a win, even with the loss of Tareem's life; for Jim though, even one life lost, was one too many.

Yesterday, Spock, Nurse Chapel, and Dr. M'Benga had delivered hundreds of doses of the adult vaccine to the main hospital. Spock reported that the ship's replicators could do no more. He and Dr. M' Benga had given the hospital's chief of staff the formula for replicating more doses, and the Niobian doctor had assured Spock that their replicators would start immediately. Dr. Boyce had also informed Jim that a hospital ship would be arriving very soon to help with the inoculation and replication processes.

Jim glanced over to Spock. His face was deep in his Science viewing hood, doing who knew what. Chekov and Sulu was busy plotting their course for leaving their orbit around the planet and then their warp trajectory away from the Beta Niobian solar system. Uhura was deep in conversation with the Beta Niobian planetary control staff prior to their departure. She would route everything to his chair comm when she was finished.

Yesterday afternoon, Spock, Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, Frank Giotto, Jim and Bones had attended Tareem's funeral. Jim had received the invitation from Marack and his entourage; Admiral Boyce had agreed that it was the proper thing to do.

They had discovered that the Beta Niobian funeral rites were not that different from the Terran ones. The invited guests congregated in a large building not far from the hospital complex. Tareem's body had been put in a more elaborately decorated and carved casket, and placed in state, as befitted a First of Beta Niobe. Marack and his entourage dressed in formal attire had stood surrounding the coffin. Odillia and her children had also stood at the front of the casket and the guest mourners had passed by one by one to express their condolences. Jim and his crew had donned their dress uniforms and had been asked to sit together in the front row.

The ritual of mourning followed. There seemed to be no priest or religious leader. The service was led by Marack and his entourage; it was simple and moving. They spoke of Tareem's life, his work for Beta Niobe, his dedication to his wife and his children, his lifelong service to Niobe and his desire to always do the best for his people. Jim had been fiercely glad that they had spared Odillia and Marack the knowledge of Tareem's attempted suicide. He would be remembered for all the best that had been in him, and not for the last few weeks of his life when he had been beside himself with stress, sorrow and worry for the children and for all his people. Odillia had been stoic and still through the ceremony, as had her children, their little faces filled with deep sadness. At the end of the words of ritual by Marack and his entourage, all the guests in the large room, filled to capacity and standing room only, had begun a chant of mourning. The dirge, chanted in a deep bass unison by the whole room, had been profoundly moving. Jim, glancing at Uhura, had seen that her eyes were shining with tears. After that, Marack and his entourage had picked up the casket and exited the room. Jim, Spock and the others followed Odillia and her children out the doors, and to their surprise, saw that Marack and his entourage had already disappeared with the casket.

The crew expressed their condolences to Odillia. She accepted each of their words with stoic curtesy, and invited them to partake in a ritual meal at her home. Jim glanced at his crew; saw their unspoken assent and he accepted the invitation from all of them. They walked to Tareem's home and entered through the open front door. It was a big house, yet simple in style and not ostentatious.

Marack and his entourage were already there when Jim and the crew, following Odillia arrived at the house. There were other family members there, but there was not the crowd of people like Jim expected. Marack explained that there would be a more public mourning reception at a later time; this ritual meal gathering was just for family, close friends, and Tareem's former entourage. The burial would be the next day and attended only by Tareem's former entourage and Odillia and the children. Marack told Jim that the Niobians would be honored if James and his entourage would stay to partake of the meal before they returned to the ship; that the _Enterprise_ crew were considered honored guests.

Throughout the funeral meal, Jim kept a very close eye on Bones. He was worried that all this would be too much activity, too emotional for him. Prior to the funeral, he had conferred with Dr. M'Benga before agreeing that Bones could attend. Dr. M'Benga told Jim that he thought it would be best for Leonard to do so, that it would stress him more to stay behind and not attend the funeral. Dr. M'Benga also told Jim, that in his opinion, it would bring Leonard a sense of closure if he could attend the funeral, so very reluctantly Jim agreed.

Each of them expressed their condolences to Marack and his entourage and then went to speak with Odillia. Jim stayed behind for a minute. "Marack, we will be leaving tomorrow morning. Our mission here on Beta Niobe is at an end. Dr. Boyce informed me this morning that a hospital ship will be arriving soon to help your medical people with the inoculation of all the adults. It will be a long and formidable task, but I'm sure all your adults will be fine."

"Thank you, James. My people owe you and your entourage a debt that can never be repaid. If ever you need our assistance, you need only send me word and we will do whatever we can to assist you."

"Thank you, Marack. We were just doing our jobs, but it's gratifying for me and for all my crew to know that we were able to help your children and all your people. That's always our main mission. My hope is that soon, your beautiful planet will be part of the Federation."

"That too, is my hope, James."

"Goodbye, Marack."

"Goodbye, James."

Jim gathered his crew and they stepped outside of the house. He flipped open his communicator. "Six to beam up, Scotty."

"Aye, Captain." The silver whine of the transporter took them back to the ship.

"All right, everyone," Jim ordered. "Let's get out of these formal uniforms and get back to work." He turned to Bones. "Are you doing alright, Bones? It wasn't too much for you?"

"I'm a little tired, but I'm doing alright. I'll take a nap when I get back to my quarters." He sighed. "It was all so sad and so needless, Jim. Those poor little children without a father, and Odillia, now, without a husband."

"I know, Bones." Jim said, patting him gently. "Go on now, go get some rest. I'll come by this evening to have dinner with you. We'll talk more then."

Jim, now sitting in his chair, brought his mind back to the present and looked at his chronometer. It was almost time for _Enterprise_ to leave orbit. The lift door opened and he turned. Bones stood there smiling faintly. The whole command crew looked up and smiled in return. They had all missed the doctor's presence on the bridge. He walked over to Jim's chair, and stood at his usual place behind Jim. "Good to have you back, Bones," Jim said, smiling happily up at him. With this small gesture things, for Jim, were back to normal on his bridge.

Spock left his Science console and came to stand on the other side behind Jim. "It is gratifying to see you back on the bridge, Doctor.

"Good to be back, Spock." Bones said, rocking on his heels, a faint smile on his lips.

Jim looked over to Uhura. She nodded. Beta Niobe planetary control had released the ship.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out, impulse only, then go to warp 2 as soon as we're clear of the Niobian solar system."

"Aye, Captain."

And with that, the _Enterprise_ left Beta Niobe for her next mission.

**Fin**


End file.
